Kung fu Panda El destino da recompensa y castigo a quien se lo merece
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Que sucedería si Po sufre un dolor al ver a quien ama fallándole y luego de irse un viejo enemigo lo encuentra sin memoria pero el destino cambia que sucede cuando Po le hacen creer una mentira que ara cuando su realidad esta por morir que sera capaz de hacer sera capaz de liberar un mal antiguo con tal de proteger la realidad que el cree que es
1. Chapter 1

Es la primera vez que haré un fic de kung fu panda espero que este bien los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada la historia que haré es algo diferente aunque muchos abran pensado pero espero que me vaya bien así que comencemos n.n

Capitulo 1 sentimientos encontrados

Avía pasado apenas 2 meses desde lo de lord Shen los 5 furioso como el guerrero dragón ha estado muy calmados entrenando y demás pero avía uno de los maestro pensando con cuidado desde su habitación porque Po la abrazo y más porque su corazón se altero tan rápido cuando aquel abrazo le dio el panda su corazón no se calmo hasta después pero aun así no entendía que sucedía con su corazón

Tigresa: que me sucede porque (se toca su pecho) cada vez que pienso en eso mi corazón late tan rápido es que (se sonroja) puede ser que yo

Antes de poder decir lo que pensaba se escucho a Po reír con Mono y decidió quedarse callada y escucharlos (enserio Po no me lo creo ella te beso la mejilla eso es bueno o no) Po no dijo nada y se rio en aquel momento tigresa deseaba saber de quien se avía atrevido a besar al guerrero dragón pero antes de pensar en eso

Mono: vamos Po me dirás que no te gusto que ella te besara la mejilla

Po: tranquilo Mono ella es amiga mía relájate

Mono: (sonríe) ya dime Po que sientes por Song te gusta acaso vamos confiesa ya

Po: es una gran amiga no mas además hay alguien que me gusta mas que nada

Mono se quedo sorprendido y mas tigresa quien podría ser esa persona que tenia enamorado a Po sintió una leve punzada en su corazón no mas pero decidió tener su mirada fría y severa de siempre Víbora avía notado la mirada de tristeza de su amiga Tigresa cuando Mono le pregunto si le gustaba Song era algo que le dolía su corazón así que Víbora se acercó a tigresa para hablar con ella mientras en la sala donde Shifu estaba meditando con cuidado sin ningún problema en el estanque donde estaba el rollo del dragón pero avía algo inquieto no sabía que era pero escucho una vieja voz

Oogway: como estas viejo amigo hace mucho que no te veo

Shifu: maestro Oogway hace mucho que no lo veía dígame que se le ofrece

Oogway: hay problemas muy pronto un mal antiguo se liberara y abra mucho dolor

Shifu: (preocupado) eso no puede ser cierto debemos detenerlo

Oogway: esta no es una lucha que puedas ganar viejo amigo esta lucha es de dos estudiantes déjame enseñarte

Shifu no entendía como su maestro hablaba de pronto Oogway coloco su mano en su frente dejándole ver unas visiones la primera se veía a él y a Po cuando él se iba del palacio de jade diciéndole "maestro Shifu ha sido como un segundo padre para mí pero debo hacer este viaje solo no la regañe haga que nunca se lo conté por favor" y luego de aquello Po se marchaba del palacio de jade quien sabe para dónde la segunda visión era que Po estaba con una lince abrazados juntos besándose en una boda abrazados pero estaba en otro pueblo no sabía nada pero luego cambio cuando era de noche y la lince llevo unas cabezas de tres aldeanos eso lo aterro pero fue más cuando ella dijo "amor lamento lo que hice no deseaba que te dijeran la verdad pero por favor limpia mi impureza por favor amor mío" se podía ver ella con una daga y quitándose la ropa Oogway cambio a una tercera visión en esta se podía ver al guerrero dragón preocupado con tres cachorros de linces en una especie de sótano con una especie de pantera negra encadenado y le dijo al guerrero dragón "libérame y salvare a quien amas ellos mataron a mi hermana libérame y cumpliré dos de tus deseo y uno es salvar a tu esposa" aquel momento Po abrió las cadenas y este salió solo se escucharon gritaron de dolor y demás Oogway dejo de enviarle imágenes Shifu estaba asustado

Oogway: eso sucederá Shifu es el destino el guerrero dragón lo liberara no por que quiera es porque sentirá dolor

Shifu: (alterado) que debo hacer para evitar eso maestro

Oogway: no puedes viejo amigo ya que este es un destino del guerrero dragón y su corazón

Shifu: porque no puedo ayudar seguro los 5 furiosos estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo

Oogway: ese es el problema viejo amigo alguien que conoces cometerá errores causándole dolor

Shifu: (sin entender nada) no entiendo maestro Oogway solo hay dos chicas y solo he visto a Po como tonto por (abriendo sus ojos en par en par) Tigresa dígame que no es ella

Oogway: lo lamento viejo amigo es ella pero no puedes cambiar esto debo irme viejo amigo solo no interfieras es una decisión de ellos aconséjala es lo que he puedo decir

Shifu no pudo decir nada solo bajar la mirada sabía que las visiones de su maestro Oogway se cumpliría tarde o temprano mientras que Víbora avía hecho que Tigresa fuera a su habitación aunque la maestra no sabía por qué, que amiga la avía llamado a su cuarto ella se sienta en el suelo mientras su amiga le quedaba mirando no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación sabía que su amiga jamás le diría la verdad nunca de los nunca eso era claro

Tigresa: Víbora para que me hayas llamado dime

Víbora: (pensando: hay dios sálvame por lo que are) Tigresa note como te pusiste por lo de Mono y Po

Tigresa: (se le acelera el corazón) de…de que hablas Víbora no sé de qué me hablas

Víbora: Tigresa que sientes por Po últimamente veo que le huyes por que

Tigresa: (nerviosa) que como crees no siento nada por el

Víbora: no amiga se que tienes algo por el tu sonrojo se nota y tu tono de voz acaso (traga saliva para hablar y rezar que no la mate) tu estas enamorada de Po

Tan rápido Víbora se cubrió con su cola por si acaso pero vio que su amiga no decía nada solo miraba a todas parte y tragaba saliva muy aterrada estaba nerviosa por primera vez se la veía así de alterada no podían creerlo su amiga avía aceptado que sentía algo por el panda ella no podía negarlo cuando noto la mirada de su amiga trato de ponerse de nuevo su mirada seria pero no podía estaba tratando pero el palpitar de su corazón no la dejaba estar calmada o poner su semblante enserio no podía Víbora estaba sonriendo no podía creerlo

Víbora: vamos amiga me dirás que lo que sientes por Po es amor

Tigresa: (levantándose sonrojada) que jamás sentiría algo por el solo es un amigo nada mas

Víbora: hola Po y ese ramo de rosa a quien se lo darás es a Tigresa

Tigresa: (sonrojada) que como no necesito nada gracias (dándose la vuelta) are Víbora eres una tramposa

Víbora: jeje vez sientes algo por el amiga no es así dímelo somos amigas

Tigresa: (derrotada) está bien últimamente me siento intranquila y más cuando él está cerca hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza

Víbora: hay amiga por que no le dices lo que sientes vamos animo

Tigresa estaba a punto de contestarle pero Po paso cerca de ahí hablando ahora con gruya el cual no dejaba de preguntarle afortunada que avía captado su corazón algo que Po no dijo deseaba tener ese secreto guardado para siempre Tigresa estaba casi atragantadas por sus propias palabras no sabía que decir en ese momento víbora solo sonrió a ver a su amiga así hasta que Po y Gruya se marcharon riéndose de todo un poco no mas

Víbora: amiga es amor que sientes por Po y si le dices lo que sientes

Tigresa: (casi se muere del susto) que cosas hablas ni muerta no puedo no me siento preparada

Víbora: (coloca su cola alrededor de ella) Tigresa si no le dices puedes perder a quien amas

Tigresa: pero si pierdo su amistad si el no siente lo mismo que yo Víbora

Víbora: (perpleja) enserio no te has dado cuenta amiga de nada ni lo que Po siente

Tigresa: de que Po siente por mí de que hablas Víbora no te entiendo

Víbora no dijo nada solo le dijo "si no le dices puedes que alguien más te lo quite escuche que Song siente algo por el apresúrate Tigresa" aquel momento el tigres se quedó callada como era posible decirle a Po que ella siente algo por el más que solo amistad no mas pero como si el no sentía lo mismo por ella podría eso ser que pierda a su amigo y a quien ella ama en realidad como podría pensar con claridad como solo llevo su mano asía su corazón y en un susurro reclamo

Tigresa: te diré lo que hay en mi corazón espero que no termine en un dolor incomparable (suspira) espero no cometer un error al decirte lo que siento y estar juntos siempre

Así fue como ella salió de la habitación era claro que debía ir hablar con Po sobre lo que hay en su corazón pero no se dio cuenta que cerca de ahí estaba el maestro Shifu el cual ya supo que era algo que debía suceder si su maestro tenía razón era algo que sus estudiantes debían hacer por ellos mismo pero tenía un mal presentimiento con todo lo que iba a suceder

Shifu: maestro espero que esas visiones no sean reales tengo miedo que algo suceda y más para Po y Tigresa

Y es todo creo que solo serán 10 capítulos o 12 aún no se viendo como me va espero que le guste es la primera vez que hago algo de esta trama el próximo será dando consejo evitando un destino irremediable? Que sucederá en el próximo lo sabrán nos veremos se cuidan si n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Y otro más jeje bueno suelo decir lo que sucedió en el anterior capitulo y como es ahora lo haré en el anterior vimos que Shifu pudo ver a su maestro pero le enseño unas visiones que le preocupo mucho veamos qué sucederá

Capitulo 2 dando consejos evitando un destino irremediable

El palacio jade un lugar donde los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban entrenando tranquilamente pero avía algo que no estaba bien y era que su maestro estaba frente a ellos los cuales no comprendía por que su maestro le estaba llamando deseaba evitar esas visiones a todo costo sin saber que solo aria que se cumpliera cada uno de los 5 furiosos estaban esperando a su maestro a que hablara

Shifu: bien queridos alumnos los he reunido aquí para hablar sobre algo importante

Gruya: díganos maestro Shifu que sucede se nota preocupado

Shifu: (baja sus orejas) en parte el maestro Oogway me contacto hace poco

Mantis: si es así por que envió a Po con su Padre que sucede maestro

Shifu: la razón es que un mal antiguo estará por liberarse y él será el culpable de que sea liberado

Víbora: (sorprendida) eso no puede ser maestro Shifu Po nunca aria eso jamás y por que

Shifu no dijo nada solo miro a Tigresa y pensó "Maestro lo lamento pero no puedo permitir que esto suceda por nada del mundo" mientras Shifu evitaba que las visiones sucediera el guerrero dragón estaba ayudando a su Padre que estaba emocionado que su hijo estuviera con el de nuevo Po estaba ayudando a su Papa en todo lo que podía estaba feliz volver a su hogar de nuevo era lo más emocionado aparte de ser el guerrero Dragón pero no sabía que su Padre estaba algo decaído

Po: Pa que te sucede te he visto desanimado últimamente que te pasa

Sr. Ping: (suspira) hijo es que a veces tengo miedo de que te pase algo y solo me quedare con tu recuerdo

Po: no te entiendo Papa sabes que siempre regresare aquí

Sr. Ping: (lo ve a los ojos) Po lo que quiero decirte es que ya asientes cabeza y tengas tu familia

Po: (sorprendido y nervioso) Papa ya lo sé pero debo cuidar al valle de la paz primero

Sr. Ping: hijo se que no es así no sabes mentir tu quieres una familia no es

Po: (baja la mirada) si así es Papa hace últimamente deseo una familia pero es que

Sr. Ping: es la maestra Tigresa no es así hijo (ve que se sonroja) adelante Po dile lo que hay en tu corazón

Po no sabía que decir pero su Padre estaba en lo cierto todo abrazo a su Padre por el apoyo que le estaba dando todo estaba normal se podría decir Po pensaba en decirle a la maestra Tigresa lo que hay en su corazón mientras el maestro Shifu estaba pensando como decirle ya que Mono como los demás furiosos estaban deseando saber por qué Po el Guerrero dragón y amigo suyo como iba a liberar un mal antiguo el mismo Shifu evitaba eso pero sabía que no podía mientras se movió así en el palacio de jade en la cárcel de Chorh-Gom algo sucedía avía un gran alboroto

Rinoceronte: (jefe) no puedo creer que se haya escapado díganme como

Rinoceronte2: Jefe no comprendo solo estábamos asiendo guardia como siempre y sin darnos cuenta la celda estaba abierta

Rinoceronte3: jefe encontramos algo una nota tome (entregándola una nota)

Rinoceronte: (jefe) veamos que dice nuestro prisionero ahora

/Carta de Prisionero/

Queridos guardias cuando lean esta nota yo ya estaré lejos de su prisión y si quieres saber cómo escape sencillo soy un felino como no iba a poder escapar da pero le dejo esto dicho no volveré a la prisión aunque me busquen no me encontraran me saludan al Guerrero Dragón adiós

/Fin de la carta/

Los rinocerontes fueron en busca de su prisionero que no podría estar tan lejos pero ya muy lejos de ahí se podía ver un tigre caminando con un sombría muy feliz y contenta por salir de la prisión iba caminando como si nada feliz mirando al frente un nuevo mañana en realidad mientras regresando al palacio de jade los 5 furiosos estaban esperando desde un rato su maestro Shifu al ver sus miradas decidió decirles sobre las visiones a medidas que le dices estaban quedándose sorprendidos pero pudo ver la mirada de Tigresa cuando él dijo sobre los cachorros de lince

Gruya: pero dígame maestro como puede ser posible no sabemos qué Po este sufriendo

Víbora: (mirando de reojo a Tigresa) pero maestro está seguro que eso pasara

Shifu: las visiones del maestro Oogway nunca han fallado por eso se las digo debemos evitarlas

Mantis: (sobre el hombro de mono) dígame como podremos ayudar a Po

Mono: mantis tiene razón como podemos ayudar a Po maestro Shifu

Shifu: eso es fácil no digan nada y eviten que su corazón sea quebrado por el amor

Tigresa: pero maestro no conocemos a quien quiere Po como para evitar que el sufra acaso alguien lo sabe

Todos se miraron sorprendidos y con los ojos re abierto por lo que Tigresa dijo y por su mirada de tristeza y de que miraba el suelo como si se hubiera perdido a Po como fue por el cañón de lord Shen Shifu sabía lo que le sucedía a Tigresa en realidad todos sabían pero no podían creer que ella era la única que no supiera lo que Po sentía por ella antes de que Shifu le dijera algo a ella Po llego sonriendo Shifu al ver que volvió decidió no decir nada el Guerrero Dragón se fue a la cocina pensando en lo que su Padre le dijo

Po: será que es tiempo que le diga lo que realmente tengo en mi corazón Papa será cierto que llego el momento de decirle lo que siento (ve el techo de la cocina) haré lo que dice mi Papa le diré lo que siento

Tigresa: (entrando) decirle a quien lo que sientes Po

Po: (sonrojado) de que hablas Tigresa no se dé que me estás diciendo (mirando a los demás) chicos ya prepare la comida

Todos aceptaron mientras iban comiendo podían notar la tensión que avía en la mesa por Po y Tigresa sobre todo de ella que miraba debes en cuando al Guerrero Dragón con una mirada que todos entendían de verdad pero menos Po solo pensaba que tenía que hacer debían asegurarse de que lo que iba hacer iba a estar bien él quería evitar lo que iba hacer pero sabía que era el momento de decirle aquella maestra lo que hay en su corazón el maestro Shifu estaba en el lago de las lagrimas sagradas concentrándose pero avía algo que lo observaba con unos ojos amarillo pálido

Shifu: (con los ojos cerrados) ahora ya todo se ha acabado no abra más problemas espero

Sombra: eso dices Shifu pero el destino es algo que no puedes cambiar

Shifu: (poniendo en modo de combate) quien eres que quieres aquí y por qué dices eso

Sombra: tu no me recuerdas acaso Oogway no les ordeno encerrarme Shifu

Shifu: (sorprendido) no puede ser cierto tu pero como no podías escapar de aquel lugar donde te dejamos

Sombra: lastima Shifu aquel lugar hay un pequeño pueblo y su miedo me ha despertado y me vengare por que esa gente mato a mi hermana y tu y esos guerreros detuvieron mi venganza

Shifu: (en modo de ataque) ellos no tenían la culpa de nada eran gente inocente

Sombra: (sus pupilas se achican) no eran culpables me quitaron a mi hermanita Shifu tu y Oogway me detuvieron pero pronto tu amado guerrero Dragón me liberara y no puedes cambiar el destino mi liberación dos deseos que el deseara con su corazón Shifu

Shifu iba atacar a la sombra pero esta solo con una carcajada desapareció cuando Shifu lo ataco ahora era claro que Shifu estaba más que preocupado que podía hacer si era cierto su pasado lo que su maestro Oogway ahora sabia que lo que trato de evitar quizás avía hecho que se cumpliera no él se negó a creer eso iba a proteger a todos como diera lugar mientras que en la cocina todos avían terminado víbora ayudaba con los platos mono y Mantis estaban guardando los platos que Gruya y Víbora lavaban Tigresa ayudaba a Po con la limpieza de la mesa el guerrero dragón estaba como distraído limpiaba Tigresa por igual hasta que su pata con la de Po chocaron unos momentos cuando ambos se dieron cuenta alzaron sus miradas se miraron sorprendidos sin saber por qué Po coloco su mano encima de la de Tigresa ella solo estaba mirando los ojos verde del Guerrero Dragón como el quedo mirando los ojos rubí de la maestra estaban fijamente mirándose sin saber que sucedía pero en aquel momento

Mantis: al fin terminamos chicos Tigresa Po ya terminaron con lo suyo

Tigresa: (despertando del trance) a si ya terminamos de limpiar

Po: es verdad además (mira a Tigresa) Tigresa puedo verte mañana en la noche en el árbol de durazno

Tigresa: (su corazón palpita con rapidez) está bien pero dime por que (mostrando su mirada seria) que es tan importante para esperar a mañana

Po: es algo que tengo que decirte personalmente y solo (sale de la cocina) mañana lo sabrás buena noches

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será una bella noche revelando sentimientos escondido en los corazones? Dice suficiente no es así chicos bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo se cuidan n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí hay otro en el anterior vimos muchas cosas extrañas que abra pasado Shifu tomo la decisión correcta Tigresa y Po que pasara cuando estén solo veamos que sucederá a esta pareja en realidad veamos

Capitulo 3 una bella noche revelando sentimientos escondidos en los corazones

El palacio de Jade un lugar donde estaban los mas grandes maestro del kung fu todos se estaban por ir a dormir menos Víbora que fue a la habitación de Po deseaba decirle lo que el Maestro Shifu les dijo pero no podía ella cumplía las promesa como diera lugar al llegar ve que Po estaba por cerrar la puerta al verla la invita a pasar ella lo hace el se sienta en el suelo para poder escuchar atento a la maestra

Víbora: Po no me quiero meter ni nada pero por que le dijiste a Tigresa lo de mañana

Po: (le sonríe) Víbora todos saben que yo amo a Tigresa y es tiempo de que lo diga

Víbora: (sorprendida) bueno si todos sabíamos por lo de esa vez pero por que

Po: es que últimamente siento que debo decirle he tenido…. (Se queda callado) nada

Víbora: (intrigada) has tenido que Po vamos sabes que no le diré a nadie

Po: (suspira) últimamente he soñado con una pantera que me llama mejor te cuento

~~~~~Comienzo del sueño~~~~~~~

Un lugar oscuro se podía ver unos ojos rubí que cuando se acercan eran los ojos de Tigresa el estaba contento pero ella lo ve con amor algo que nunca pensó ver ella se acercaba a él y sin previo aviso le daba un cálido beso en sus labios asiendo que Po se sorprendiera y le sonreía con infinito cariño como ella a el de nuevo se dan un cálido beso ambos juntos los dos se amaban abrazados luego de su tierno beso

Po: te quiero Tigresa te amo (acaricia su mejilla) no sabes cuánto te amo

Tigresa: (sonriéndole con ternura) y yo te amo a ti Po te amo como a nadie he amado antes (ronronea) te amo mi amor

Po estaba feliz pero de pronto sintió que estaba solo ya que avía cerrados sus ojos para sentir los brazos de Tigresa pero no estaba cuando escucha unos ruidos extraño se acerca cada vez más se asoma por una especie de puerta se podía ver algo que jamás pensó ver se podía ver a Tigresa con otro tigre en un momento de intimidad (abra algo leve no mas) sus ojos estaba sumamente abierto no podía creerlo

Tigresa: ah esto es bueno pero debemos terminar esto no ah

Tigre: (besa su cuello) ya Tigresa no te preocupes dijo que tardaría relájate mi amor

Luego de eso Po no soporto mas y dio unos cuantos pasos asía atrás no podía creerlo debía ser una pesadilla pero de pronto choco con alguien no deseaba saber nada pero aquel extraño sigue estando detrás de, él como diera lugar así que se canso con un suspiro pesado se dio la vuelta pero no avía nada levanto una ceja cuando miro arriba avían unos ojos amarillo pálido que lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa de pronto un tornado negro cayo asía abajo mostrando a una pantera con una ropa medio extraña como desgastada un pantalón negro como una camisa de color dorado en sus manos llevaba unas vendas que cubrían sus brazos y un collar en su cuello una media luna que miraba a Po ahora

Po: (colocándose en posición de batalla) quien eres que haces aquí y que buscas

Pantera: quien soy yo Guerrero dragón (sonriéndole) eso no importa ahora

Po: dime ahora por que estas aquí que buscas en realidad

Pantera: yo no busco nada solo que me liberes y cumpliré tus deseos dos de ellos claro esta

Po: deseos de que hablas mi único deseo es saber la verdad ahora mismo

Pantera: (negando con la cabeza) no tu deseo pronto lo sabrás para proteger a quien amas

Po: protegerla como además (baja la mirada) no aria nada ella puede

Pantera: no es ella Guerrero Dragón es alguien que estará en tu vida además ella no te quiere (caminad alrededor de, el) ella te dejo la viste lo que asía Po ella no te ama pero hay alguien que si lo ara

De pronto Po pudo ver a alguien con una sombrilla la cual le sonreía con ternura y con ella avían tres cachorros de linces todos eran niñas las cuales al verlos gritaron "PAPI" Po no podía creerlo que estaba pasando con algo de miedo abraza a las pequeñas lince que ronronean al estar con su padre Po ve a la pantera que sonríe rápidamente lo ve con seriedad mientras la pantera pasa alrededor de la lince con la sombrilla para colocarse frente de Po y movía su cola de lado a lado

Po: (colocando a las niñas detrás de él) que quieres con estas pequeñas no dejare que le hagas algo

Pantera: no le are nada son tus futuras hijas Guerrero Dragón

Po: (sorprendidos mirando sus ojos) pe…Pero eso no puede ser como es posible

Pantera: (sonríe) eso pronto lo sabrás Guerrero Dragón créeme por ahora (es envuelto por un manto oscuro) deberás escoger entre ella o tu familia entre la maestra Tigresa o tus hijas y tu mujer nos veremos (sonríe macabramente) Guerrero Dragón cuídate evita el dolor de tu corazón

Y de pronto desapareció y solo quedo sus ojos amarillos pálidos como su sonrisa en el aire no más Po no podía creerlo no entendía miro de nuevo a las pequeñas lince las cuales estaban dormidas pero no solas estaban con su madre era una de las damas de las sombras Po no entendía por qué era una de las damas de la sombra pensó que era Song la movió levemente y ella ronroneo y abrió sus ojos levemente y le sonrió con ternura a Po

Po: quien eres por que tenemos hijos que sucede que pasa

Lince: querido que te sucede estamos casado son nuestras hijas que pasa amor

Po: (mas confundido) Song eres tú que pasa esto es un sueño acaso

Lince: (besa levemente sus labios) ya mi amor vamos a dormir esas pesadillas ya déjalas somos felices

Luego de aquello se acurruca en su cuerpo ronronea y se queda dormida Po la abraza sin entender nada de nada pero al cerrar sus ojos de pronto se escucha un grito desgarrador y ve a Tigresa y a la lince heridas de muerte de nuevo la pantera frente a él que estaba en medio de ambas chicas sin saber que estaba pasando que clase de sueño era ese qué demonios estaba pasando que

Pantera: te dije que evitaras esto Guerrero Dragón (en su mirada hay pena) no quería esto dolor de nuevo (se le escapa una lagrima) te queda un deseo Po debes escoger ella o esa lince que solo cometió un error pero te dio tus hijas o ella que te fallo en dos ocasiones no puedo hacer mas

~~~~~Fin del sueño~~~~~~~

Víbora no podía creerlo era casi lo mismo que Shifu le dijo pero esta vez su enemigo mostraba tristeza por Po pero víbora deseaba decirle lo que Shifu les conto pero no podía prometió no decirle nada a nadie y debía cumplirlo se despidió de Po luego de prometerle en que no diría nada Po se acostó también y se quedó dormido feliz sin saber lo que sucedería en realidad las horas pasaron como si nada ya llego la mañana luego de lo de siempre en las mañana la tarde fue normal llego la noche el momento de la verdad

Po: demonios no sé qué decirle (con una rosa en sus manos y traga saliva) bien Po ya esta no puedes echarte para atrás adelante entonces

Y sin más preámbulos se dirigió asía el durazno sin saber que avía una maestra muerta de los nervio en el durazno sagrado estaba que caminaba de lado Víbora estaba tratando de calmarla sin mucho convencimiento no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro estaba más que nerviosa por primera vez en su vida lo estaba en eso se escuchan unos fuertes paso era Po Víbora se escondió rápidamente en unos arbusto mientras Tigresa colocaba su semblante serio de siempre pero estaba que se moría por dentro cuando finalmente Po llego él tenía sus manos en su espalda como las de Tigresa ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos

Po: (mostrando una flor) Tigresa esto es para ti escúchame hasta el final por favor

Tigresa: (sonrojada y toma la flor) está bien Po dime que es lo que quieres decirme

cada día que paso al ver tu mirada este corazón grita tu nombre no puedo negar que al verte sonreír haces latir mi corazón solo deseo decirte lo que las noches le susurro a la luna sin importar que pueda perder tu amistad solo deseo decirte desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón lo que llevo mucho tiempo callado no puedo decirlo con palabras pero ahora frente de tu mirada y lo bello de la luna me da para decirte que eres todo para mi todo lo que amo en realidad mi amor deseo gritar al cielo cuanto te amo es un sentimiento guardado ahora esta noche pueda que pierda tu amistad pero deseo decirte a los ojos cuanto te amo maestra tigresa

En aquel momento Po se quedo callado tigresa estaba asimilando aquellas palabras Po pensó que avía sido rechazado pudo ver lagrimas en los ojos de Tigresa preocupado iba a preguntar que avía y sin previo aviso la maestra se lanza a sus brazos besándolo ella a él dejando sorprendido a Po como a Víbora Tigresa estaba feliz al saber los sentimientos del Guerrero Dragón luego del beso ella lo ve con un cariño que no avía demostrado antes incluso ronroneo y se acurrucaba en el pelaje de Po

Tigresa: (contenta y muy feliz) Po me alegro saber lo que sientes y mi respuesta es (alza su mirada y lo ve a los ojos) si yo te amo Po quiero ser tu pareja

Po no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando solo la alza y da una vuelta para al mismo tiempo darle un cálido beso en los labios que Tigresa corresponde mientras Víbora los veías desde un arbusto contenta por que ambos se hayan declarado y sean felices pero no podía olvidar lo que Po le dijo

Víbora: nad de seguro no sucederá aquello (los veo besándose) me alegro por ellos

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será celebrando una nueva pareja y un gran amor? Será cierto lo que digo quien sabe que sucederá esperen en el próximo nos veremos n.n así que se cuidan XD bay, bay


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: lamento mi demora es que he tenido algunos problemas con mis clases mi mama no lo hagamos larga por suerte tendré un mes libre así que are capitulo creo que todo los días XD sigamos con el capitulo

En el anterior pudimos ver que el Guerrero Dragón fue sorprendido ya quien la Maestra Tigresa de quien está enamorado lo ama de la misma forma que el a ella veamos qué sucederá

Capítulo 4 celebrando una nueva pareja y un gran amor

El palacio jade todo era tranquilidad la maestra Víbora iba tranquilamente asía su cuarto muy contenta al saber que sus dos amigos avían sido capaces de hablar sobre sus sentimientos decidió dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar con más calma y pudieran mostrar su amor ya sabían que no serían tan tontos para ir al acto principal pero mientras iba asía su cuarto sintió un aura poderosa rápidamente miro asía atrás

Víbora: (con cierto miedo) abra sido mi imaginación acaso pero por que abría jurado

Sombra: ella cometerá el error y yo viviré víbora Shifu solo hizo que todo fuera como era no evito el destino lo ha hecho realidad

Rápidamente víbora se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de una sombra sonriéndole con unos ojos azules era diferente a lo que Po le dijo sin previo aviso se fue en contra de su enemigo pero su enemigo desapareció y rápidamente apareció detrás de ella tomándola de la cola y arrojándola contra la pared de la sala de los héroes víbora rápidamente se levantó tratando de ver quien la estaba atacando y era un tigre blanco como la nieve

Víbora: (en posición de combate) porque estás haciendo esto quien eres que quieres

Sombra: yo solo lo quiero devuelta lo que Shifu me arrebato es lo que quiero

Víbora: (enojada) y por eso haces a Po lo que Oogway le dijo al maestro Shifu eres tu

Sombra: no lo soy mi meta es que el vuelva a la vida no causar dolor

Víbora: (agotada) si es así por que dices que ella cometerá ese error dime esto es tu culpa

Sombra: no es mi culpa así como tu amas a gruya yo amo a quien Shifu desterró víbora ella cometerá un error como lo sé por que Oogway no es el único con ver el futuro tu descansa víbora y olvida

De pronto víbora no supo que decir con lo de Gruya pero antes de decir algo solo vio los ojos azules y callo dormida mientras el tigre blanco solo miraba el estanque donde estaba el rollo dragón y solo dijo "espero que mi error se pueda enmendar mi amor" y luego lleva a víbora s u habitación y la deja acostada mientras Po y Tigresa estaban en el árbol del durazno celestial tomados de la mano mirándose a los ojos sumamente felices Po coloca su mano en la mejilla de Tigresa y ella ronronea asiendo que Po se sorprenda pero se sienten conmovido por aquello

Po: (ve con cariño) que lindo cuando ronroneas es la primera vez que lo oigo

Tigresa: (avergonzada) es por que me siento contenta por esto tan bello Po y pues me salió

Po: (besando levemente sus labios) me encanta ya que eso es muy bello como tu mirada mi amada Tigresa

Tigresa: (levemente sonrojada) te amo Po y lo are siempre

De pronto ronronea de nuevo cuando lo ve con una mirada de ternura algo que no se veía en ella en eso Tigresa sorprende a Po cuando ella lo besa en los labios sin previo aviso mientras rodeaba el cuello del panda mientras besándolo ronroneaba y rodeaba su cola alrededor de la cintura de Po aun cuando no alcanzaba para rodearlo por completo era lo suficientemente claro para que su pareja se acercara más a ella y rodeara su cintura con demasiado amor ambos besaban a su pareja como si la vida estuviera por acabarse pero de pronto se separan un poco sumamente cansados por la falta de aire de ambos pero estaban tan cercas que podían sentir la respiración de ambos

Tigresa: Po no me quiero ir de aquí quiero seguir a tu lado (se acurruca en su pecho) me encanta estar así

Po: (besa su cabeza) a mí también mi Tigresa pero es tarde debemos irnos

Tigresa: (ronroneando y acurrucándose en su pelaje) pero si tan solo me permites estar a tu lado

Po: (besa sus labios) eres mi princesa mi amor mi adorable Tigresa y siempre estaremos juntos para la eternidad vamos a dormir mi amor

Tigresa le sonrió mientras volvía a ronronear y se acurrucaba en el pelaje de Po y sentía calor con el pelaje de su novio que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida Po al percatarse solo sonrió con ternura la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo asía el palacio de Jade y asía su habitación como los demás deberían estar dormidos así que llevo a su novia asía su cuarto pero él también estaba medio dormido así que abrió su cuarto y la recostó pero con tanto el sueño se recuesta en su cama y sin dejar de abrazar a su pareja

Po: (medio dormido) debo irme pero es que (comenzando a cerrar sus ojos) no tengo fuerzas tengo sueño (ve a Tigresa y le besa sus labios) discúlpame mi amor buenas noches mi adorable Tigresa te amo

De pronto sintió un ligero agarre y era Tigresa que lo escucho y inconscientemente lo abrazo y dijo "Te amo Po como no tienes idea mi adorable Panda" y ambos se quedaron dormidos las horas pasaban y ambos amantes aun dormidos podían dejar de sonreír y besar la mejilla o el cuello de su pareja y Tigresa no dejaba de ronronear por nada del mundo se sentía feliz tranquila amada las horas seguían pasando sin nada más que decir llego la mañana el Gon sonó como es costumbre víbora despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando escucho al maestro Shifu en eso salió de su habitación y como siempre

Víbora/gruya/Mantis/Mono: Buenos días maestros Shifu

Shifu: buenos días alumnos (se da cuenta de algo) esperen y Tigresa y Po donde están

Mono: es raro ayer estábamos todos de Po siempre se queda dormido

Mantis: pero Tigresa donde se abra ido tan temprano es raro

Shifu: (abre la habitación de Tigresa) pues no está aquí voy a levantar a Po para entrenar

Gruya: está bien maestro pero es raro Po le dijo que debía hablar con tigresa que abra querido decir

Víbora: (recordando y analizando todo) maestro Shifu no abra esa puerta por favor

Shifu: que sucede víbora solo voy a levantar a Po que abra (ve dentro de la habitación y la cierra de nuevo) bueno estudiantes cuando Po despierte dígale que quiero hablar con él a solas

Sin nada más que decir se marchó dejándolos confundidos Gruya como Mantis y Mono la curiosidad les gano cuando abre la puerta se quedaron boqui abiertos sobre todo Gruya no podía creer lo que estaban mirando Víbora fue de ultima sabía que si Tigresa no avía salido cuando llego el maestro Shifu abra estado durmiendo con Po y era correcto eso pero se sorprendió cuando vio a su amiga abrazada muy fuerte del cuello del Guerrero Dragón y estaba ronroneando se quedó estupefacta jamás la avía escuchado ronronear y lo más raro Po tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras daba unos besito en el cuello de Tigresa y ella ronroneaba cada vez mas

Mantis: (sin poder creerlo) esto es una broma o qué demonios es

Mono: solo hay una forma de asegurarnos (peñisca a Gruya) te duele amigo

Gruya: (se enoja) auch si duele tonto y no es una ilusión Po y Tigresa durmieron juntos

Víbora: (picando la nariz de Tigresa) Po Tigresa es hora de despertar el maestro Shifu los llama

Tan rápido como lo dijo tanto Po y Tigresa abrieron los ojos en par en par cuando se levantaron por reflejo no se dieron cuenta que no se avían separados ven a todos en la habitación Tigresa tenía los ojos re abierto como cuando Po la abrazo en la cuidad de Gongmen y Po su pelaje cambio de blanco a rojo y tanto el cómo Tigresa se separaron pero ya era tarde muy tarde

Po: (nervioso) hola buenos días chicos que hacen en la habitación de Tigresa

Gruya: (confundido) habitación de Tigresa? Po es tu habitación que hace ella aquí

Mono: si no te das cuenta que es tuya además por que dormían juntos

Mantis: (en el hombro de Mono) si ya confíense y por que Po besaba a tigresa en su cuello

Víbora: ya chicos (colocándose al frente de Po y Tigresa) ya díganle de lo que paso anoche

Gruya/Mono/Mantis: lo que paso anoche que paso hablen

Sin previo aviso Tigresa tomo la mano de Po y el la miro a los ojos en eso ella coloco su pata en la mejilla de Po y se inclinó asía un lado y cerro sus ojos y le dio un tierno beso al Panda frente a los demás Víbora sonrió al ver esa escena tan romántica pero Mono tenía un tic en su ojo mientras Gruya tenía la boca re abierta y mantis con la boca abierta y con un tic en su ojo no podía creerlo Víbora solo sonrió con un gran cariño por ellos ya que se avían unido como pareja y era eso algo tierno pero Víbora avía algo que avía olvidado algo importante pero decidió no molestar a la pareja

Gruya: (confundido) espera eso quiere decir que Po y Tigresa son novios

Mono: (aun con su tic en su ojo) de que nos hemos perdido todo este tiempo desde cuando

Mantis: (sin salir del asombro) vamos cuanto tiempo llevan de novios

Tigresa: (levemente sonrojada) anoche nos hicimos novios

Víbora: a si Po el maestro Shifu dijo que quería hablar contigo

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será un día de castigo pero una gran recompensa al finalizar el castigo? Que sucederá solo diré que es algo con Shifu XD nos veremos se cuidan si chico n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno y otro más en el anterior vimos que Tigresa confeso a los demás que Po y ella ya eran novios mientras Víbora le dijo a Po de que el maestro Shifu quería hablar con el veamos qué sucederá XD

Capitulo 5 un día de castigo pero una gran recompensa finalizando el castigo

El palacio de jade un lugar tranquilo donde los mas fuerte maestro estaban estudiando hay en las enseñanzas del maestro Shifu discípulo del maestro Oogway estaba en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas meditando mientras sus estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por que Tigresa y Po se avían besado frente a ellos era algo poco común y más por Tigresa ellos sabían que Po amaba a Tigresa pero no pensaron que ella sintiera lo mismo pero ahora podían ver lo que avía sucedido pero Víbora le dijo que el maestro Shifu quería hablar con él y un silencio reino en la habitación

Po: (asustado) el maestro Shifu nos vio que estábamos durmiendo juntos

Víbora: en realidad trate de detenerlo pero fue muy tarde Po los vio y quiere hablar contigo

Mono: Po yo de ti mejor huyo enserio ahora si se armo

Mantis: (se subo al hombro de Po) amigo si algo sirve pide piedad de rodilla

Po: y eso me salvara de la ira del maestro Shifu acaso mantis dime

Mono: (ve a grulla) no creo que sea así pero por lo menos será menos doloroso Po

Tigresa: tranquilo amor sé que él no estará enojado ve hablar con él siempre estaré contigo

En aquel momento los demás observaron cómo Tigresa beso a Po en los labios se avía olvidado de los demás que estaba en la habitación y más cuando rodeo la cintura del guerrero dragón con su cola y se podía escuchar un ronroneo que hizo a los demás temblar en muchas forma ya que era la primera vez que veían a su compañera y amiga así menos a Víbora pero se sorprendió por su amiga pero hizo una leve tos para que se dieran cuenta que ambos estaban ya con sus besos

Tigresa: (apenada) bueno Po debe ir hablar con el maestro Shifu no es así

Mantis: así es nosotros te estaremos apoyando desde lejos claro esta

Po: (nervioso) chicos háganme un favor cierren la boca por favor

Víbora: tienes razón en eso Po así que todos ustedes a la sala de entrenamiento ahora

Mono: mucha suerte Po no te preocupes no será tan malo esperemos

Grulla: (saliendo de la habitación) es verdad no te preocupes cuídate te estaremos esperando

Tigresa fue la última en salir pero beso de nuevo a Po deseándole la mejor de la suerte y que ella siempre estaría con el Po se conmovió y la abrazo con calidez Tigresa no pudo dejar de escapar un ronroneo de nuevo y acurrucarse pero no deseaba separarse pero le toco y fue así a la sala de entrenamiento Po con algo de nerviosismo fue asía donde estaba el maestro Shifu mientras en un pueblo alejado del valle de la paz era un pequeño pueblo donde avía muchas personas conviviendo con tranquilidad pero avía una lince con una sombrilla llegando al pueblo

Ganso: disculpe que se le ofrece señorita en este tranquilo poblado

Lince: deseo saber si hay alguna vivienda para vivir aquí

Ganso: (pensando) si hay una pero es algo alejada de aquí del pueblo

Lince: (sorprendida) por que está alejada y si es así cuanto me costaría comprarla

Ganso: en realidad no mucho si quiere es gratis además según hay una leyenda

Lince: una leyenda de que se trata me podría decir por favor

Ganso: que el maestro Oogway y sus estudiantes en este mismo lugar detuvieron un antiguo mal y dentro de esa vieja casa esta encadenado esperando el día que sea liberado por alguien para cumplir sus deseos pero es una leyenda de hace muchos años nadie se anima a ir

La lince acepto estar ahí y se fue como si nada el ganso pero siguió con sus cosas no era muchas al llegar era una vieja casa algo decaída pero al entrar avía polvo y demás suspiro pero era mejor que estar en prisión así que decidió arreglar todo el lugar comenzó a sacar algunas cosas viejas estaba quedando bien saco muebles viejos viejas pinturas pero no las boto pensaba restaurarlas no estaban tan viejas en si saco los viejos palos y muebles de madera y vio que podía hacer algo con eso vio sabanas como si no tuvieran mucho uso podía usarlas también sin que se diera cuenta en un cuarto avía una especie de compuerta y se escuchó el movimiento de unas cadenas de pronto unos ojos amarillo pálido se podía ver en la oscuridad

?: Así que alguien ha venido a vivir a mi casa vaya me pregunto si será quien creo que es (Ve asía el techo) Shifu tu error se pagara caro este pueblo pagara lo que le hicieron a mi hermana (sus pupilas se achican) Esta vez no abra nadie que me detenga quien me libere cumpliré dos de sus deseos que desea su corazón guerrero dragón nos veremos

De pronto cerro sus ojos para dormir aun encadenado con el paso del tiempo todo era normal volviendo al palacio de jade Po estaba preocupado avía ido directo asía el estanque de lágrimas sagradas donde se encontraba su maestro Shifu el cual estaba meditando como de costumbre Po con pasos lentos iba asía el para que no lo escuchara pero no importaba Shifu lo escucho claramente de pronto Shifu abrió sus ojos para divisar al guerrero dragón el cual estaba sonriendo tontamente y pensando que iba a morir ya que tigresa era la hija adoptiva de Shifu era claro que lo mataría

Shifu: Po sabes por que estas aquí porque te llame a llamar no es así

Po: (haciendo una reverencia) si es porque Tigresa estaba conmigo es que lo que paso

Shifu: mira Po sé que la más y me alegro por ambos pero eso de dormir juntos no se puede

Po: no es así maestro es que la lleve a su cuarto pero me quede dormido

Shifu: (alzando una ceja) está bien pero aun así necesitas un castigo nada de comer hoy día y debes dar 250 vueltas al palacio de jade y limpiar la sala de entrenamiento y por ultimo hacer los deberes de Zen ahora

Po iba a recriminar pero al ver la mirada de su maestro decidió que no y no tuvo más que hacer lo que dijeron primero eran servir la comida a sus amigos que se morían de hambre Tigresa al verlo se acercó y lo abrazo con calidez acurrucándose en el pelaje de su novio pero el la abrazo con calidez los demás aun no salían de su asombro que fueran novios en eso se separó no quería pero debía cumplir con su castigo luego de eso les sirvió Tigresa le ayudo a su pareja en todo y Po se sintió muy conmovido con eso luego de darles a todos de comer decidió irse para ir hacer lo que le dijo su maestro pero al llegar a la 3 vuelva estaba por desfallecer y como un milagro logro con todas las vueltas pero estaba más vivo que muerto mientras eso sucedía

Víbora: pobre de Po el maestro Shifu se pasó en realidad

Grulla: (ve a Po) lo sé pero que diría si estuviéramos los dos durmiendo juntos

Víbora: (lo ve sonrojada) como Grulla que acabas de decir

Grulla: (nervioso) a este yo lo que pasa es un ejemplo lo que quiero decir es que

Mono: jaja vaya amigo sí que quieres estar con Víbora abrazaditos no es así

Mantis: (riéndose) este chico deberás pagar el mismo castigo por ese deseo impuro

Al decirlo siente una mirada llena de furia y era Tigresa que ruge levemente por lo bajo pero suficiente para aterrar a esos dos Grulla se sintió feliz en parte pero veía de reojo a Víbora y sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y con calidez lo mismo le sucedía con Víbora estaba con tanta tranquilidad por escuchar eso

Po: (agotado y a punto de desfallecer) hay dios que cansancio necesito agua y comida dios

Sr. Ping: (llegando con un plato de fideo) hijo dios mío como estas me alegro haberte traído esto

Po: (sorprendido) Papa que estás haciendo aquí Pa (toma el plato de fideo)

Sr. Ping: por que te vi desde rato y me tenías preocupado hijo

Po: muchas gracias Pa te lo agradezco es que lo que veras (lo ve y se pone nervioso)

El Sr Ping solo le sonrió y le contesto (tú y Tigresa son novios no es así hijo ella vino a darme la noticia me alegro tanto hijo) Po abrazo a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y ambos decían cuanto se amaban uno tras otro no podían creer lo feliz que eran en realidad Tigresa estaba esperando a Po desde rato estaba preocupada de que no llegara pronto pero estaba más calmada y feliz Po en cambio se despido de su Padre y se dirigió asía el palacio de jade con tranquilidad cuando llego vio a Tigresa que ella se lanzó abrazarlo y besar sus labios y ronronear como se acomodaba en el pelaje de su novio

Po: (abrazándola desde la cintura) vaya mi amor que sucede por que tan emocionada

Tigresa: (ronronea) es que el maestro Shifu me a dicho que podemos estar juntos

Po: (abriendo los ojos en par en par) enserio podemos estar juntos tu y yo siempre

Tigresa: no solo eso querido si no que podemos juntar nuestros cuarto juntos

Po: enserio podemos dormir juntos tu y yo sin miedo a nada

Tigresa: (contenta) si mi amor y bueno de lo que ya sabes hasta que nos casemos

Po se sonrojo y sin nada más tomo a Tigresa la inclino la vio a sus ojos y le dio un cálido beso en sus labios y ella avía colocado su pata en la mejilla de Po y le correspondió el beso con tanto amor y cariño que avía en su corazón luego de un cálido beso ellos se marcharon asía su habitación juntos Tigresa recostada en el hombro de Po sin saber que alguien los miraba desde un árbol con sumo interés sonriendo como si esperaba eso

Sombra: pronto mi amor tu volverás además (ve el horizonte) el viene en camino veamos qué sucederá con esa pareja y sobre todo con Tigresa (sonríe) mi amor vuelve pronto por favor ella cometerá su error y tu volverás mi amor mío

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será la llegada de un viejo conocido pero a la vez un verdadero fastidio? Aquí ya creo que todos ya sabrán a que se refiere XD no es así nos veremos pronto chicos se cuidan si n.n nos vemos bay, bay XD


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: para responder a un comentario en si nunca he usado comas ni puntos cuando hago un fic y quizás no me salga bien mi fic es porque es la primera vez que hago uno de kung fu panda por eso no se me expresar bien aun jeje lo siento

Tara otro más en el anterior vimos que Po tuve un gran castigo pero algo fabuloso cuando llego la noche veamos qué sucederá de ahora en adelante XD

Capítulo 6 la llegada de un viejo conocido pero a la vez de un verdadero fastidio

Avían pasado ya dos semanas y Grulla Víbora Mono y Mantis todo avía ido al desastre ya que bueno Po y Tigresa siempre estaban juntos excepto cuando era hora del baño los hacía sentir mal se sentían felices por sus amigos pero mal por ellos todos estaban sentados en la mesa y veían a Tigresa ronroneando era tierno eso pero a la vez se sentían un poco mal en cierta forma Po al darse cuenta se levantó unos momentos

Po: chicos me acompañan a fuera debo decirles algo vamos

Sin nada más que decir Tigresa coloco una mirada triste porque Po salió sin decirle nada o despedirse con un beso solo suspiro debía ser algo importante para salir así como así pero no pudo hacer más decidió comer su tofu pero no con mucho ánimo Víbora se alegró al verla así ya que demostraba que lo amaba demasiado afuera en el patio ahora el acorralado por sus amigos mientras el evitaba ver a los ojos de sus amigos

Mantis: ya Grulla ya sabes que te gusta Víbora no lo niegues ya

Grulla: (nervioso) de que hablas Mantis no sé de qué me estás hablando

Mono: si como no lo leí en tu diario que amas a Víbora

Grulla: (enojado) porque lees los diario de otros además son mis sentimientos asía Víbora no porque sus cálidos ojos al verlos me hace suspirar o cada noche duermo pensando que estamos juntos o que (se queda callado al darse cuenta de lo que dijo) ah es que

Po: mira Grulla podemos ayudarte es fácil dile lo que sientes que dices

Grulla: estás loco no puedo si apenas y puedo verla desde que me di cuenta que la amo

Mantis: (en su ala) hay amigo será más fácil ve a Po se enfrente a Tigresa

Grulla: y eso que tiene que ver con lo mío Mantis dime

Mono: hablas enserio hablamos de Tigresa recuerdas lo que dijo de que no seas llorón acaso lo has olvidado

En aquel momento Grulla iba a decir algo pero recordó lo que paso cuando Tigresa no quería que Po luchara contra Shen y su cañón y era claro si el guerrero dragón no murió cuando se confesó él no iba a morir debía darse cuenta de que Víbora no es como Tigresa es más cariñosa eso se notaba desde rato pero por su temor a no ser correspondido pero ahora estaba con sus amigos que más podía hacer así que solo los vio miro el cielo para luego

Grulla: si me gusta Víbora desde hace mucho tiempo chicos

Mantis: lo sabíamos se notaba como la mirabas amigo relájate eso es sencillo

Mono: (le sonríe) si lo sabíamos pero lo de tu diario nunca lo leí Grulla solo era ver si caías

Po: ya tranquilo chicos ahora debemos ayudar a Grulla con Víbora

Grulla no sabía que decir pero acepto el consejo de sus amigos era claro que no podría salir nada mal todos fueron asía el pueblo al valle para ir a comprar algunas cosas mientras Tigresa estaba con Víbora lavando los platos para su desgracia ya que le tocaban a Mono pero Tigresa seguía con la misma mirada de cuando Po se fue sin despedirse de ella con un beso Víbora solo la veía divertida se notaba que amaba bastante a su novio

Víbora: Tigresa relájate Po te ama demasiado si no te beso fue por algo

Tigresa: (deja los platos) lo sé pero es que no me gusta que se fuera así como así

Víbora: hay amiga sabes que para el tú eres su mundo entero

Tigresa: (levemente sonrojada) lo se Víbora solo que bueno ya sabes

Víbora: ya veo quieres decir algo más íntimo no es así tigresa pero no avían prometido

Tigresa: (desvía su mirada) lo sé pero es que bueno a veces es que ando cerca de el durmiendo me siento extraña Víbora

La maestra Víbora se quedó boqui abierta por la confesión de su amiga y casi hermana de que ella ya deseara llegar a algo mucho más íntimo su amiga que si alguien le hablara de algo así lo descuartizaría sin más ni menos y no dudaría en hacerlo que tiene Po para que ella desee eso o es que él le ha demostrado como debe ser la vida de una verdadera hembra o femenina si era así Tigresa estaba por un camino donde debería ir por una Familia ser feliz ella se sintió feliz por su amiga que solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras que con los demás del grupo estaban terminando para la preparación de Grulla pero se avían pasado un poco ya que uno era que no debía ir tan arreglo dos bueno el sombrero no lo tenía y tres llevaba unos bombones en vez de las flores a su lado

Grulla: (gota anime) chicos no creen que se han pasado

Mantis: (entregando una carta a Zen) no que va estas bien amigo llévala a Víbora

Zen: entendido maestro no se preocupe no le diré nada de la cita

Mono: (le da una flores a Grulla) amigo esto servirá con las chicas y relájate

Po: (le da un regalo) esto le gustara a Víbora solo relájate hasta que llegue el momento

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta alguien iba asía el palacio de jade con una sonrisa como si se encontraría con alguien importante iba solo esta persona mientras que Víbora estaba hablando con Tigresa recordando cuando Po llego y los días que se llevaron con el hasta el momento que ella sintió aquel sentimiento por él y el cual lo ha llenado de emoción y de alegría mientras que el maestro Shifu seguía meditando pero de pronto sintió algo y abrió los ojos

Shifu: quien eres y por qué interrumpes en el palacio de jade

?: Quien soy vaya no creí que me hayas olvidado Shifu después de todo me quitaron a mi amor

Shifu: (dándose la vuelta con rapidez) tu entonces lo del maestro Oogway tu estas provocando esto

?: Si así es Shifu estoy harta de vivir sin el por eso esta vez no dejare que siga en el olvido

Shifu: pero si la culpable eres tú no los aldeanos de que el haya perdido su mayor tesoro

?: (Frente de él) por eso corregiré mi error pero mientras (lo toma del cuello) tanto no debes saber de eso Shifu

Shifu: (tratando de liberarse) aun si lo consigues le diré la verdad él lo sabrá

?: No será así Shifu olvida todo lo que sabes (sus ojos brillan) ahora y para siempre Shifu

De pronto cae dormido mientras el extraño tigre blanco se va con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Po y los demás estaban subiendo las escaleras del palacio de jade pero avía un extraño en la puerta Grulla se le pareció algo raro al igual que a los demás pero en eso adentro del palacio estaba zen caminando asía el cuarto de la maestra Tigresa la cual estaba sonriendo con su amiga Víbora las cuales estaban muy contenta de pronto se abre la puerta con sumo cuidado

Zen: maestra Tigresa debo avisarle que alguien la está buscando

Tigresa: (intrigada) a mi quien puede ser no puede ser Po

Víbora: entonces ve a ver quién es Tigresa debe ser alguien o alguna sorpresa

Zen: solo diré maestra de que se sorprenderá con la llegada de un viejo conocido

Tigresa al escuchar eso por alguna razón sonrió se levantó con rapidez y salió corriendo en 4 patas asía la entrada principal al ver aquel extraño sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima que corrió asía él y lo abrazo con fuerza los de afuera estaba observando sorprendidos y mucho más cuando escucharon el crujir de unos dientes al dirigir su miradas asía un lado era Po el cual estaba que apretaba sus manos con mucha fuerza demasiadas pero trataba de calmarse de todas formas para ir a saber quién era el nuevo y a quien debería partir la cara luego pero en aquel momento

Tigresa: no esperaba verte de nuevo Saín luego de que te fuiste

Saín: (le sonríe) bueno estaba cerca de aquí y vine a verte te extrañe mucho

Tigresa: (lo ve a los ojos) también yo no sabes cuánto te extrañe yo a ti

Saín: me alegro haber vuelto porque deseaba darte algo que no te di cuando me fui y eso es

Víbora iba llegando a ver por qué Tigresa se fue al salir se quedó con los ojos re abiertos un tigre un leopardo estaba con Tigresa abrazados y más que la beso sin previo aviso sin nada más y peor a unos metros estaba su novio pero lo más increíble que su amiga no hacía nada por separarlo como que estaba en shock Po estaba sostenido por sus amigos ya que eso era el colmo de que estuviera besando a su novia y el detrás sin hacer nada de pronto ambos se separaron Tigresa no sabía que decía no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo sucedido

Saín: bueno que te pareció mi regalo Tigresa te lo quería dar desde hace tiempo

Tigresa: (sonrojada) esto no Sain lo que sucede como te digo

Saín: (ve que se aleja) que sucede Tigresa creí que te iba a gustar porque te alejas

Tigresa: es que lo que pasa la verdad es que yo (interrumpida)

Po: (detrás de el con enojo) porque ella ya tiene novio y ese soy yo quien eres tú y por qué besas a mi novia

Sain: (lo ve perplejo) su novio? Es cierto eso tu eres su novio no puede ser

Y nos quedamos aquí lo se XD como hago esto pero bueno el próximo será la llegada del nuevo solo trae problemas a la pareja? Bueno el titulo dice suficiente aquí comienza la trama principal así que nos veremos pronto chicos XD se cuidan n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Y bueno algunos esperaban este capítulo no XD en el anterior vimos que llego un leopardo besando a Tigresa y ella no hizo anda veamos qué sucederá con su novio

Capítulo 7 la llegada del nuevo solo traer problemas a la pareja

Grulla Mono Mantis estaban mirando a Po que estaba en el bosque de bambú golpeando algunos bambú por lo que sucedió casi media hora atrás sus amigos trataban de que se calmara pero no podía Po estaba enojado que se fue a golpear una piedra su rabia y enojo se notaba a kilometro y eso que Grulla seguía con su amigo y no avía ido con Víbora él deseaba apoyarlo como diera lugar

Mantis: Po vamos no te pongas así amigo por favor te estas lastimando

Mono: (tratándolo de calmar) amigo te estas lastimando detente por favor

Grulla: vamos Po sé que lo que Tigresa no fue lo correcto pero no te dejes ganar amigo

Po: (deja de golpear la piedra) lo que más molestia me da que ella me haya gritado a mi (aprieta sus manos) en vez de ese

/Recordando hace media hora/

Luego de que Sain le avía dicho eso a Po de que "su novio? Es cierto eso tu eres su novio no puede ser" se sentía ofendido que estaba apretando con fuerza su puño Tigresa noto eso así que se colocó en medio de ambos para separarlos pero Po miraba a Sain con tanta rabia que el leopardo solo le sonrió burlescamente y se relamió los labios el guerrero dragón al ver aquello movió a su novia asía un lado para tomar de la camisa al leopardo y levantarlo en el aire

Po: qué demonios te crees es mi novia soy su novio respeta idiota

Tigresa: (lo separa de golpe) Po ya tranquilo que te crees al molestar a Sain dime

Po: (confundido) quien me creo soy tu novio eso no es suficiente

Tigresa: escúchame Po Sain es alguien especial incluso mucho más que tu entiende tu maldito lugar panda

Sain: ya tranquila Tigresa en parte tiene razón él no sabe lo que paso entre los dos

En aquel preciso momento que él dijo aquello le dio una lamida en la mejilla de Tigresa y avía colocando su mano en el hombro de la maestra sacando de ondas a todos pero Víbora como los demás estaba enojados de como Tigresa avía hablado a Po llamándolo panda como se podía hablar así cuando era su pareja pero no pudieron detener a Po cuando movió bruscamente a Tigresa para tomar con ambas manos la camisa de aquel leopardo y estamparlo contra la pared le iba a dar un buen golpe Sain avía cerrados sus ojos pero escucho un fuerte grito "PO" y era que Tigresa tomo la mano del guerrero dragón para apartarlo de Sain con brusquedad

Po: que te sucede tengo el derecho para romperle la cara a ese idiota

Tigresa: qué demonios te sucede a ti Sain es importante para mi déjalo en paz

Po: cómo es eso Tigresa soy tu novio y no me dejare ver la cara de ese tonto

Tigresa: (gruñendo) si es por eso es mejor que no seas mi novio entonces PANDA lo escuchaste

Po: (furioso) si tanto lo deseas está bien quédate con el peor hasta aquí quedo nuestra relación TIGRESA

Y así fue como Po se marchó asía el pueblo víbora fue detrás de su amigo como los demás pero si no antes de ver con reproche a la maestra la cual seguía enojada ayudo a levantar a Sain mientras que Po estaba tan enojado que se marchó al bosque de bambú Víbora deseaba apoyarlo pero sabía que no iba a poder necesitaba estar solo con sus amigos ella fue en busca de su amiga para reprocharle todo lo que estaba pasando mientras que Po estaba golpeando arboles de bambú para calmar su ira

/Terminación del recuerdo/

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido Po no soportaba la idea de que dijera eso pero no pudo soportar más ver como ese tonto estaba así y su novia no hiciera nada si hace como una semana casi lo mata porque una chica solo lo abrazo que tenia de diferencia lo que el casi le hace a ese tonto engreído de Sain solo decidió sentarse unos momentos mientras sus amigos lo estaba apoyando ya que sabían que no era su culpa cuando Po se dio cuenta de su amigo Grulla se levantó con rapidez

Po: Grulla deberías estar con Víbora no aquí ve con ella rápido

Grulla: Po te lo agradezco pero yo a quien debo apoyar es a mi amigo

Mono: (coloca su mano en el hombro de Po) es cierto somos tus amigos siempre te apoyaremos

Mantis: (en el otro hombro) así es Po somos amigos y siempre lo seremos

Po se sintió feliz porque sus amigos estaban hay con él en aquel momento pero hizo un gesto de dolor y era que sus nudillos se avía lastimado demasiado así que se fue donde su Padre el Sr ping al notar como estaba las manos de su hijo lanzo un plato de fideo por los aires que Grulla tomo rápidamente y llevo a Po asía dentro para buscar un botiquín y estaba curando las manos de su hijo Po solo sonrió porque su padre se avía preocupado demasiado por el mientras eso sucedía con Víbora estaba buscando a Tigresa y a ese leopardo pero su sorpresa fue cuando escucho una especie de ruido cuando fue asía donde escucho el ruido se quedó boquiabierta avía encontrado a Tigresa con Sain en la habitación de Po en la cama dormidos juntos

Víbora: esto es el colmo Po debe saber esto lo siento pero esto no lo apruebo para nada

Y se fue en busca de su amigo que de seguro debería estar con su padre ella sabía cómo todos que Po luego de desquitarse seguro iría donde su papa a comer algo o a pasar el tiempo con el mientras iba bajando con rapidez ya que no aprobaba que su amiga con novio se acueste en la cama de ambos y con otro que clase de respeto da a su relación la rabia lleno a Víbora bajo con rapidez para ir directamente asía donde estaba Po al llegar se encuentra con algo raro se dio cuenta de Grulla y de que estaban conversando de algo

Po: Grulla te digo que vayas con Víbora a decirle lo que debes decirle

Sr. Ping: digo lo mismo que mi hijo (termina de vendar la mano de Po) es mejor decirle ahora

Grulla: pero Po debo estar apoyándote ahora y más como Tigresa te trato

Mantis: ya Grulla debes ir a decirle a Víbora sobre la cita de esta noche

Mono: así es no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos para que estés arreglado amigo ve

Sr. Ping: (ve a Grulla) tiene razón yo cuidare de Po ve por tu dama especial

Grulla: me gustaría ir con ella a la cita Sr. Ping pero como su amigo debo apoyarlo podre confesarme a Víbora otro día

El corazón de Víbora se llenó de alegría por aquello y su palpitar era muy rápido y así fue que sin decir nada entro donde estaba Po y los demás para saludar y ver a Grulla el cual se sonrojo mientras se acercaba a Po para decirle "Po debes ir al palacio de jade de inmediato no tengo tiempo de explicar ve y créeme que vas agradecer que no te explique ahora" todos e quedaron confundido pero vieron al guerrero dragón que salió corriendo asía el palacio jade con rapidez cuando Po se fue todos miraron a Víbora para que hablara mientras la maestra solo vio cómo su amigo se fue corriendo rápidamente y coloco una mirada de tristeza sin despegar su mirada por donde se fue Po para abrir su boca

Víbora: Tigresa está durmiendo junto con ese leopardo en la habitación donde duerme con Po en las dos últimas semanas así que por eso no dije nada porque ya sabrán

Todos se quedaron de piedra por así decirlo mientras que Po subía corriendo las escaleras por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía cansado de eso abrió las puertas y fue asía su habitación pero desde que Víbora le dijo aquellas palabras sentía como una punzada en su corazón cuando llego a la zona de las habitaciones solo se acercó a la suya escucho un ronroneo cuando se quedó mirando su habitación donde avía juntado su cama con la de su novia ahora estaba su novia con ese leopardo dormidos abrazados y peor Tigresa su novia ronroneaba

Po: (aprieta sus manos con fuerza) ahora veo por qué dijo Víbora que no podía explicarme y sé que tengo que hacer

Sin nada más que decir se acercó con cuidado tomo las cosas de Tigresa y las llevo a su habitación luego de eso solo faltaba la cama y con mucha cautela tomo donde estaba Tigresa y ese odio leopardo para levantarlos con cuidado y salir al pasillo para luego sin nada más que decir arrojar la cama con Tigresa y Sain a la habitación que era de ella anterior mente para luego serrar donde estaba su habitación y cerrarla para colocar su espalda en la puerta y llegar su mano asía sus ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que estaba saliendo sin control y podía escuchar desde su habitación

Tigresa: que sucede mi habitación que hago aquí y porque mis cosas Po

Pero el guerrero dragón no la iba a escuchar se levantó con rapidez para ir por la habitación de a alado para irse pero no conto que Tigresa ya sabía lo que aria así que cuando Po salió su novia lo entro de nuevo llevándolo a la pared para ver a Po muy enojada con el mientras que el solo retiro la mano de Tigresa de su hombro para poder irse pero ella hizo como en aquella cárcel de Gongmen asiendo que Po quedara de nuevo de espalda pero el solo quería irse no le quería dar explicaciones a ella

Tigresa: qué demonios te sucede Po por qué hiciste eso

Po: ese no es tu problema Tigresa de por qué lo hice no querías estar con él lo estas

Tigresa: oye aquí en el palacio de jade pueden estar Sain

Po: (la ve enojado) me alegro por que me largo del palacio de jade así que no tenemos nada mas de que hablar tigresa

Sain estaba bien todo con una mirada extraña y vio como Po salió de una de la habitación cuando Tigresa quiera detenerlo el solo le tomo la mano para que fuera ella la que estuviera ahora de espalda y aprovecho para irse mientras lo hacía solo podía ver a Sain con enojo solo se iba cuando salió por la puerta

Po: no puedo creer que le sea más importante el como para dormir en nuestra habitación eso (aprieta sus puños) ya no sé qué hacer en realidad que debo hacer

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será la llegada de una amiga sabiendo algunos secretos y un día especial? Y bueno que sucederán deberán esperar chicos XD se cuidan nos veremos jeje adiós bay, bay n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno aquí traigo el otro capítulo como veo algunos desean que alguien muera XD pero no aun no jeje en el anterior vimos algo sorpresivo Po que se iba del palacio de jade veamos que será

Capítulo 8 la llegada de una amiga sabiendo algunos secretos y un día especial

Apenas avía pasado unas horas desde que Po avía salido del palacio de jade sus amigos estaban esperándolo pero Po solo les sonrió para luego ir a sentarse en una mesa y escucho una sonora voz y era que "Po donde estas debemos hablar ahora" y era Tigresa pero Po solo se fue detrás del restaurante de su Padre mientras los demás estaban pensando que hacer en ese momento Víbora y Grulla se miraron y ya sabían que hacer así que se pusieron rápidamente en una mesa mientras el señor Ping estaba tocando el violín cuando entra cierta maestra

Tigresa: (se acercó a Grulla y víbora) chicos han visto a Po debo hablar con el ahora

Grulla: Tigresa no sabemos dónde está puedes retirarte debo decirle algo

Víbora: (mirando los ojos de Grulla) si Tigresa no ves que estamos en algo importante

Tigresa: oigan debo hablar con el ahora mismo además ni que estuviera en una cita

Mono: en realidad si Grulla invito a Víbora así que no interfieras están ocupados ve con ese leopardo

Tigresa en ese momento le rugió a mono el cual solo vio a la maestra con enojo como Mantis mientras que nadie se dieran cuenta Po se movió de un lado mientras su novia miraba a Mono con ganas de enterrarle sus garras en su cuello mientras que Po solo se iba tranquilamente para olvidar muchas cosas pero a la entrada del valle de la paz llegaba una lince con sombrilla se podía ver una sonrisa en sus labios pero mientras eso sucedía en el restaurante del Sr Ping Tigresa estaba por pelear con Mantis y Mono que le estaban pidiendo que se fuera pero en aquel momento

Grulla: (ve a los ojos a Víbora) veras Víbora quiero decirte esto ahora mismo

Víbora: (mirándolo a sus ojos) si Grulla dime que es lo que me quieres decir

Grulla: lo diré pero es un poema que te he escrito o algo

Cada noche que trato de dormir mi corazón palpita por ti

Aun en la frialdad de la soledad tu sonrisa es mi compañera en la oscuridad

Puede ser que en mí no se sepa nada pero mi corazón grita tu nombre

Aun cuando no me digas que SI solo seguiré hasta que seas feliz

Mi corazón gritara tu nombre eternamente

Con amor

Grulla

Aquel momento todos se quedaron sorprendido y más Tigresa no pensaba que eso sucediera todos estaba aplaudiendo y más cuando Grulla se acercó a Víbora y ambos se besaron Tigresa veía esa escena le hizo recordar cuando ella y Po se convirtieron en novios ahora solo deseaba hablar con él pero cuando lo iba a ser Mono y Mantis estaban en su paso ya que ella quería ir a la habitación de Po para saber si estaba ahí pero avían dos maestro que no iban a permitir eso y antes de que hubiera una pelea campal hay

Víbora: ya Tigresa por que no vas a dormir con Sain de nuevo

Tigresa: (ve con enojo a Víbora) oigan si creen que paso aquello no pasó nada de eso

Sr. Ping: (deja su instrumento) entonces por qué Po vino triste que le hiciste a mi hijo maestra

Tigresa: no es lo que creen solo estaba con Sain y le enseñe la habitación y ambos sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos (alzando la voz) no me ACOSTE CON EL ENTIENDEN

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos más que nada mientras eso pasaba Sain estaba en la entrada del palacio de jade esperando a Tigresa mientras eso sucedía Po estaba casi a la salida del valle de la paz y decidió descansar un poco pero cuando escucho a una persona tosiendo y se podía escuchar cerca así que decidió ir a buscar a esa persona él debía ayudar mientras se acercaba se escuchaba detrás de un árbol cuando se asomo era una lince y no cualquier lince era Song su amiga

Po: (arrodillándose a su lado) Song que te sucede porque estás aquí que te sucedió

Song: (tosiendo) cof, cof Po eres tu es que creo que ando enferma y venía a visitarte Po

Po: (la ve con una sonrisa) gracias será mejor que te ayude te llevare ven

Song: (se sonroja) que de que estas hablando Po yo puedo levantarme

Po no le dice nada solo que la toma en sus brazos asiendo sonrojar a Song mientras ella solo baja su mirada sonrojada mientras que Po la llevaba en brazos asía el valle de la paz que en si estaban muy cerca como media hora a pie para Po encontrarse con Song era algo lindo mientras la llevaba no sabía que algo sucedía en el restaurante de su padre todos estaban mirando a Tigresa que estaba hecha una rabia ya que nadie le daba razón de donde podría estar Po aunque lo supieran no le dirían donde estaría

Tigresa: debo hablar con Po ahora díganme donde están por favor

Mantis: no moleste Tigresa ve con Sain si bien que andas con el deja a Po solo

Tigresa: (apretando sus manos con fuerza) que tiene que ver Sain aquí

Mono: mejor ve con él y déjanos solo has arruinado la cita de Grulla y Víbora

Tigresa: escúchenme bien Sain es un gran amigo desde que era una niña (los ve enojada) y antes de que los conociera Sain era mi amigo y más una persona muy importante incluso más que Po

Sin saber que detrás de ella se encontraba Po avía llegado en el momento que dijo que era Sain para ella Song estaba dormida no avía escuchado nada nadie dijo nada solo vieron como Po solo se fue asía atrás mientras Tigresa vio que sus amigos solo se fueron moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación el Sr. Ping se dio media vuelta y entro a la cocina los demás no dijeron nada solo se levantaron dejaron pagado la comida y se marcharon ahora comprendía que Sain era amigo de la infancia de Tigresa y como decía ella parece que ella sentía algo por el leopardo

Tigresa: que está sucediendo pero debo buscar a Po debo saber por que

No dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó el Sr. Ping abrió la puerta de atrás y dejo entrar a su hijo con Song en sus brazos que dormía hasta ronroneaba Po no dijo nada solo subió asía su habitación para recostarla y buscar una manta para que durmiera tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Song que estaba mejor el Sr. Ping al ver a su hijo supo lo que estaba pasando solo coloco una ala en su hombro en forma de apoyo que Po le sonrió y lo abrazo

Po: (a punto de llorar) gracias Pa por todo te lo agradezco

Sr. Ping: (igual que su hijo) no te preocupes Po siempre estaré cuando me necesites hijo

Po: (deja de abrazarlo) oye Pa puedes preparar una sopa creo que esta resfriada

Sr. Ping: claro hijo así que cuídala bien mientras tanto iré a preparar mi sopa

Po no dijo nada solo le asintió con una sonrisa en eso siente que alguien le toma la mano cuando su papa avía bajado y avía sido Song la cual le estaba sonriendo y trataba de levantarse el, la ayuda a que se sentara en la cama ella le agradecía pero avía algo que Song estaba por decirle pero no encontraba la forma que estaba balbuceando sin que Po entendiera pero pudo notar como estaba jugando con las sabanas apretándolas y moviéndola en círculos mientras que estaba intranquila Po al verla solo lleva su mano hasta la de ella para colocarla encima y sonreírle asiendo que Song se quedara viéndolo a los ojos sumamente sorprendida y en shock mientras eso sucedía avía alguien mirando desde una casa el tigre blanco con ojos azules moviendo su cola era como Tigresa solo que en blanco pero su chaleco tenía dos dragones dorados en ambos lados y en su espalda un símbolo extraño de color negro y su camisa era de color celestes y en sus brazos tenía dos vendas en forma de pulsera y sus manos vendadas con un pantalón negro pero con forma de rayas de tigre pero de color rojo que miraba a Song y a Po pero como confundida

Tigre: esto no debería suceder no tiene que ser ella o algo o alguien está interfiriendo en mi misión y si es así por que

Aquel tigre tenía la sensación de que algo estaba molestando en su trabajo o misión mientras que Song estaba con Po los demás estaban entrenando tranquilamente pero avía alguien que miraba la puerta de entrada desde rato y ese alguien era Tigresa estaba esperando a que llegara Po pero no estaba sola estaba con Sain algo que a los demás no les agrado el maestro Shifu avía llegado con un ligero dolor de cabeza era como si hubiera olvidado algo cuando ve a Sain se acercó al leopardo como a Tigresa

Shifu: vaya así que vino el pequeño Sain de nuevo como estas

Sain: (haciendo una reverencia) buenas tarde maestro vine porque estaba cerca

Shifu: bien me alegro te quedaras como veo no es así

Mono: (gritando) claro que si hasta durmió en la cama de Po y Tigresa y ella con el

Shifu escucho eso Tigresa le rugió a Mono el cual solo se fue con una sonrisa en eso se escuchó "Tigresa si permití que tú y Po durmieran en camas unidas por que son pareja que Sain sea amigo tuyo y que hayan sido como novios en la niñez no es permitido dormir en la cama donde duermes con Po no importa si estaban cansados que clase de respeto le tienes a tu relación dime" Tigresa no decía nada y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error mientras que eso pasaba en el palacio de jade en el restaurante del Sr. Ping todo iba normal Song avía tomado la sopa del papa de Po y ella miraba a Po con una sonrisa

Po: Song que me ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpiera mi papa vamos dime

Song: (se pone nerviosa) es algo muy importante Po y no sé cómo lo tomes

Po: (le pone la mano en su hombro) eres mi amiga Song jamás me pondría enojado ni nada sé que lo tomare bien Song

Song: (lo ve con cariño) Po desde que nos separamos quiero decirte que (coloca su garra en la mejilla de Po) no solo te quiero yo te (le da un ligero beso en sus labios) te amo

Y nos quedamos aquí XD si soy bueno para dejar en momentos adecuados jaja bueno en el próximo será buenos momentos y recuerdos antes de una partida? Que sucederá no diré nada mas XD nos veremos se cuidan chicos bay, bay n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí abra algo al final no se quejen XD en el anterior vimos que Song amiga de Po avía llegado al valle y no solo eso avía confesado al guerrero lo que siente D= veamos qué sucederá

Capítulo 9 buenos momentos y recuerdos antes de una partida

Avía anochecido en el valle de la paz todos estaban listo para dormir menos un panda conocido por muchos y temidos por otros el guerrero Dragón estaba en su habitación con una vieja amiga de, el Song una de las dama de las sombras estaba mirándolo a los ojos con una inmensa ternura algo que a Po lo hizo sonrojar aparte de la confesión que ella le avía hecho unos minutos antes y eso que la lince no avía retirado su garra de la mejilla de el

Po: (muy sonrojado) Song lo que acabas de decir es cierto

Song: (lo vuelve a besar con cariño) para que estés seguro Po te amo

Po: (la ve sonrojado) te lo agradezco Song pero es que la verdad lo siento

Song: (retira su garra de su mejilla) lo se Po lo avía escuchado será mejor dormir no crees que descanses Po

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta en la cama a dormir según ella pero por dentro estaba destrozada ella sabía que Po amaba a Tigresa pero ella también lo amaba ella lloraba amargamente pero callada para que Po no la escuchara pero él no avía dormido y vio como Song apretaba con fuerza la sabana que la cubría mientras tanto en el palacio jade avía un tigre esperando en la puerta principal luego de que el maestro Shifu la regañara y la hiciera correr como 100 vueltas en el palacio cuando eso paso ella estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada

Tigresa: Po donde estas ya es hora de dormir porque aún no llegas deberías llegar pronto Po (colocando una mirada de tristeza) por favor regresa

Se estaba lamentando todo lo que le dijo a Po con respecto a Sain quería que Po volviera pero estaba pasando las horas y el aun no llegaba era claro que su novio no le iba hablar luego de la discusión que tuvieron ella estaba con sus brazos cruzados pero estaba como calentando sus brazos mientras que los demás miraban como Tigresa esperaba a Po sabiendo que él no volvería mientras que con él estaba mirando a Song la cual avía estado llorando en toda la hora y se avía quedado dormida con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver aquello se acercó a ella y abrazándola recostándose en la misma cama que Song

Po: (viendo las estrellas) si Tigresa puede tratar a otro como su novio Song (ve a la lince) are que antes de que te vayas tenga buenos recuerdos Song

Y sin más decidió dormir al igual que Tigresa aun con el frio deseaba ver a Po arreglar todo pero por el frio que asía tuvo que irse y a dormir pero al acostarse al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Po su pelaje y su olor no pudo dormir bien mientras las horas iban pasando poco a poco la noche iba acabando mientras que el sol iba saliendo una lince en una habitación estaba despertando cuando lo hizo se quedó helada al ver a Po abrazándola su corazón estaba palpitando con rapidez

Song: (muy sonrojada pero feliz) Po no sabes cuánto deseo por lo menos un día ser tu novia me aria muy feliz Po te quiero pero sobre todo te amo

Y se vuelve a recostar mientras que Po se despertó desde rato por primera vez lo hizo al ver a Song dormida feliz se levantó con cuidado beso su frente para ir a la habitación de su padre el Sr. Ping saludo a su hijo y se sorprendió por verlo despierto tan temprano Po le dijo algo que su padre acepto y sin nada más que decir vio a su hijo que bajo y se fue al palacio de jade al entrar con mucho cuidado fue en busca de algo en su habitación saco algo de un ropero cuando se iba escucho su voz cuando abrió era Tigresa que lo llamaba en sueño se acercó a ella y vio que tenía su sabana caída con ternura la coloco con cuidado y se fue pero cuando el gong sonó Tigresa despertó pero un aroma se le hizo familiar cuando se dio cuenta se levantó con rapidez abrió la puerta del cuarto de Po con una sonrisa pero en eso se le esfumo al ver que no estaba

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes espero que bien

Alumnos: (saliendo todos también Sain) buenos días maestro

Shifu: que bien es hora del desayuno así que vamos

Tigresa no dijo nada solo corrió asía la cocina pero solo estaba la comida ya servida pero no avía señales del panda no dijo nada solo corrió asía la entrada lo iba a buscar los demás vieron esa escena sin entender a su amiga Víbora sabía que le pasaba pero con lo que avía hecho no iba a poder lograrlo pero antes de que su amiga llegara alguien muy conocidos para todos estaba mirándola con una mirada muy serena se podía notar

Shifu: maestra Tigresa a donde cree que usted va

Tigresa: (se detiene y ve a su maestro) ma…maestro voy a buscar a Po debo hablar con el

Shifu: (alzando una ceja) nada de que ir a hablar con él su castigo aún no termina ni el de Sain

Sain: espere maestro y eso porque a mí también solo estábamos descansando

Shifu: como dije no ha terminado su castigo espera a que Po vuelva (se da la vuelta) si es que vuelve por lo que sé que paso ayer quien sabe si vuelve

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la maestra llevo una de sus manos asía la otra como queriendo decir algo tenía la mirada asía atrás pero no iba a desobedecer a su maestro aunque se moría para que Po volviera y sobre el avía llegado al restaurante saludo a su Papa con un abrazo y fue a despertar a Song la cual al escuchar los pasos de Po se despertó se estiro y vio quien avía llegado para sonreírle pero no se esperó que él se acercara y le diera un cálido beso en los labios para sonreírle con ternura Song estaba con el corazón acelerado

Po: buenos días mi preciosa novia dime has dormido bien

Song: (sumamente roja) espera novia como que cuando que paso Po

Po: (le acaricia su mejilla para volverla a besar) vamos a bajar te parece Song que dices

Song: (aun roja) que sucede Po aun no me has contestado nada

El panda no le dijo nada solo le sonrió y bajo con ella con las manos juntas cuando eso sucedió el Sr. Ping le sonrió y le dijo "vaya los tortolos se levantaron vamos es hora de atender parejita" Song no comprendía pero no dijo nada solo se apresuró en ayudar a Po el cual estaba sonriéndole con ternura asiendo que la lince estaba con demasiado roja en su cara que su pelaje no podía cubrirle mientras eso no era el problema es que todos ahí le decían que se veían lindos la pareja ayudando en el restaurante Song no entendía pero le regalaba una sonrisita con el paso del tiempo todo era normal Po tomo la mano de la lince y salieron al centro del valle para comprarle un collar con su nombre Song fue sorprendida por otro beso del panda cuando le tomo la mano para irse ella se detuvo

Po: que sucede Song vamos aún hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer

Song: (sonrojada mirando a otra parte) Po dime porque me tratas como tu novia ahora

Po: (hace que se vean a los ojos) un día pediste y te lo cumpliré te quiero Song

Song: (su corazón latía a mil) te lo agradezco pero es que no quiero que tu novia me mate

Po: (besa su frente) este día es para ti y solo para ti Song no mi querida novia

Song: (sonriéndole con ternura) está bien mi adorado novio entonces

Sin que Po se diera cuenta Song lo beso y ambos corrieron por el valle asiendo muchas cosas como ir a una obra de teatro comer juntos y ver una obra de su lucha contra Tai Lung Song miraba a Po con mucho cariño y ternura aunque sabía que Po solo fingía se sintió valorada con cariño amor como ella quería de Po un día para ella era los mejores momentos que no olvidaría nunca pero cuando era la hora de regresar Song detuvo a Po unos momentos tenía su paragua en sus manos

Song: Po me ha gustado este día pero quiero pedirte una cosa más

Po: adelante Song este día are lo que me pidas

Song: (sonrojada) quiero que tú y yo nos bañemos juntos (se tapa la cara de la vergüenza)

Po: (casi a un paro cardiaco) Song es que yo no digo que no me molesta es que

Song: (lo ve a los ojos) vamos Po dijiste que seriamos novio este día y los novio se bañan juntos

Po: (al límite del sangrado nasal) está bien pero de esto a nadie Song

Ella acepto contenta coloco sus manos en el pecho de Po y sin nada más que decirle lo besa y rodea sus manos alrededor de su cuello como Po rodea la cintura de Song luego de su beso se fueron al restaurante avía una nota el Sr. Ping tuvo que salir por algo así que estaría de regreso ya al día siguiente Po solo se imaginaba a Song pero a la vez se imaginara como seria ver a Tigresa casi se muere hay mismo cuando ambos fueron asía la ducha todo era normal Song se desvestía con cuidado para la mirada boba de Po luego de algunos inconveniente avían terminado su baño aunque para Po casi se muere por ver el cuerpo desnudo de Song ya era hora de dormir Po estaba arreglando la cama sin que él se diera cuenta Song llevo sus manos asía atrás y deslizo algo para que la parte de arriba de sus ropas cayera cuando Po se dio la vuelta se quedó sorprendido

Song: (frente de él) Po esta noche es lo que quiera una noche contigo ser uno

Po: (el corazón a mil) Song es que no puedo saber por que

Song: (coloca sus manos en su pecho) dijiste que seriamos novio un día el día aún no termina

Po: (tragando saliva asustado) Song por favor esto no puedo hacerlo y lo sabes

Song: (apretando su pecho contra el de él) tu dijiste este día serias mi novio Po se lo que dijo Tigresa será nuestro secreto sea mi novia terminemos esto Po (lo besa ligeramente) nadie lo sabrá Po yo te amo

Po: (muy asustado pero mirando a Song) lo que yo decido es lo que quiero (pensando: no puedes hacer esto pero prometiste un día de novios que debo hacer que) Song yo

Y bueno aquí le daré el son de la duda bien diré que quiere que suceda que Po acepte o no pueden decirme en sus comentarios o en un MP claro está el mayor número de botos se decidirá lo que Po ara aceptar lo que Song dice o no por eso no daré nombre del próximo capítulo XD nos veremos se cuidan chicos bay, bay n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: bueno han decidido que no pero como alguien me aconsejo que yo decido les daré el don de la duda si abra pasado o no XD pero luego no se quejen cuando vean el capítulo 12

Capítulo 10 la despedida tras una noche especial y una reconciliación

Todo era tranquilidad en el valle de la paz avía anochecido en el restaurante del Sr. Ping tuvo que salir de improviso porque se les acabo las verduras y sin más salió en busca de más pero por casualidades de la vida tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde y dormir en una posada cerca de ahí mientras que su hijo estaba con un leopardo de las nieves (esta vez creo que es así ) una vieja amiga de, el Song la cual le estaba pidiendo en este momento tener intimidad algo que el Guerrero Dragón luchaba con su lujuria y su razón como con su amor asía su novia

Song: (recarga más su pecho) entonces querido novio que dices aceptas

Po: (estaba sumamente nervioso) Song es que se lo que dije pero

Song: (le sonríe) lo se jamás le arias algo que la lastime y eso me gusta de ti

Po: (rodea su cintura) me alegro que entiendas será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir no lo crees Song

No pudo seguir por que Song lo avía besado pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo como si deseara comerle los labios a Po lo hacía exigente como queriendo que algo más intenso sucediera que incluso tumbo a Po asía la cama mientras ella tomaba las manos de su pareja colocándolas en su cintura mientras que nuestro adorable panda estaba completamente bloqueado no sabía que hacer (el pero yo si sabría que hacer XD) sin darse cuenta de que avía alguien observándolos con una sonrisa el tiempo avía pasado la noche llego el amanecer los primeros rayos de sol estaba saliendo el Sr. Ping avía llegado y llamo a su hijo el cual estaba despertando abriendo sus ojos

Po: (se taña los ojos) ya voy Pa bueno Song es hora de que despierte

Mueve con cuidado a Song la cual despierta y lo besa ligeramente en los labios Po le sonríe ya sabía que no podía seguir de novios mas pero para ella era importante así que decidió seguirle un poco más sobre lo de novio ella se levantó dejando que la sabana cayera de su cuerpo mostrando que no llevaba nada encima Po se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente aunque ya avía visto a Song sin nada aun le daba algo de vergüenza todo eso mientras que el leopardo de las nieves al darse cuenta del sonrojo del panda sonrió con ternura mientras se levantaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda asiendo que su pecho estuviera en la espalda de Po

Song: (con los ojos cerrados) te lo agradezco por el más maravilloso día de mi vida Po

Po: (nervioso pero coloca sus manos con la de Song) me alegro mucho espero que te sientas feliz

Song: (ve a sus ojos) feliz me siento de maravilla pude ser tu novia un día Po

Po: (la ve con ternura) eso es algo que espero que no olvides

Song no dijo nada solo lo beso en los labios mientras lo hacía se movió asía al frente besando al panda mientras tomaba sus manos colocándolas en su cintura mientras lo besaba como la noche anterior más exigente como si deseara que ese día no acabara porque abrazaba a Po con fuerza pero evitaba dejarle arañazos pero no contaba que en las escaleras del palacio de jade una maestra iba bajando a mucha velocidad en cuatro patas cuando llego algo cansada fue asía el restaurante del Sr. Ping a buscar a su novio cuando llego

Tigresa: buenos días Sr. Ping se encuentra Po

Sr. Ping: (arreglando unas ollas) está arriba lo llame hace poco pero se está demorando

Tigresa: (sonriendo) si quiere puedo ir yo a ver por qué está demorando

Sr. Ping: adelante no te preocupes dile que debe bajar y pronto

Tigresa asintió feliz cuando el ganso se dio cuenta de su error iba a gritarle pero si lo hacía de seguro se daría cuenta así que decidió decir algo "Tigresa dile que es urgente que baje y que no se demore" Tigresa dijo que si asiendo que su voz se escuchara mientras que Po y Song estaba besándose con los ojos cerrados cuando abre sus ojos en par en par asiendo que se separaran y miraban a todas parte sobre todo el leopardo de las nieve estaba aterrada ya podría saber que aria Tigresa si la ve con su novio en su habitación y peor ella sin ropa cuando escucharon que se acercaba solo pudieron hacer una cosa

Tigresa: buenos días Po tu papa está llamando y necesito hablar contigo

La maestra solo podía ver a un panda frente a ella era todo normal se podría decir pero no se daba cuenta que por el gran tamaño de Po detrás de él estaba Song sumamente aterrada ya se imaginaba si Tigresa la veía con Po sin ropa de seguro la mataría hay mismo ella rezaba que se fuera era mejor eso que nada pero no conto que el viento hiciera que su aroma estuviera en el cuarto cuando Tigresa lo llego a oler miro a Po sorprendida asiendo que el panda se aterrara por la mirada seria de su novia

Po: bueno Tigresa por qué mejor no nos vamos que dices

Tigresa: (se acerca a él) Po porque me llega el olor de un perfume de mujer

Po: (nervioso) Tigresa me contestarías una pregunta técnica

Tigresa: está bien por mí no hay problema cuál es tu pregunta Po dímela

Po: (jugando con sus dedos) que dirías si Song me hubiera visitado y me confesara sus sentimientos y para hacerla sentir bien le haya dado un día como mi novia

Tigresa: (apretando sus manos con rabia) bueno Po lo primero que aria es irla a buscar para hablar con ella (sonríe) para luego tomarla del cuello clavarle mis garras en su cuello sacarle los ojos hacer que se los trague para que vea como mis garras les abren las entrañas

Po se quedó perplejo por lo que dijo su novia mientras que Song clavo levemente sus garras en el panda asiendo que este se aterrara más mientras podía sentir como su amiga estaba temblando detrás de él era claro que Tigresa hablaba de verdad en su mirada se podía ver la verdad de sus palabras y cuando se calmó luego de respirar profundamente y suspirar y sonreírle a Po el cual estaba pensando que si se entera lo mata hay mismo y sin posibilidades de que pueda huir

Tigresa: Po cierto podemos hablar de una vez por favor

Po: (traga saliva) que te parece más tarde pero debemos irnos ahora

Tigresa iba a decir algo pero el panda la toma de los hombros y la va bajando mientras ve de reojo a Song la cual estaba mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos el solo le sonríe para calmar a Song mientras ella tomaba su ropa que por suerte Tigresa no avía notado que estaba aún lado de ella porque si hubiera sucedido no se lo quiso imaginar así que decidió tomar sus ropas mientras lo hacía Tigresa se avía ido asía el palacio de jade por petición de Po luego de unos diez minutos Song avía bajado y se encontró con Po el cual estaba ya más calmado ella le pidió que lo acompañara asía la salida del restaurante cuando eso paso

Song: Po nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi jamás (lo ve con ternura)

Po: (le sonríe) Song espero que encuentras a alguien en tu vida

Song: (toma la pata de Po) alguien como tu jamás Po cuídate y que tu novia no se entere y sabes ella tiene mucha suerte por tenerte

Po: (aprieta levemente la pata de Song) créeme quiero vivir y cuídate mucho Song te quiero mucho y yo tengo mucha suerte al tenerla yo a ella

Le da un ligero beso en los labios a la leopardo de las nieves asiendo que esta se sonrojara y se marchara con buenos recuerdos en su mente y muchas otras cosas más aquel último beso que le dio Po se podo sentir una calidez que no sintió en los otros quizás en algún momento podría ser que se volverían a ver el destino era algo predecible y misterioso se fue mientras que Po se despidió de su padre y fue hablar con Víbora cuando la encontró en su habitación estaba hablando hasta cuando llega sobre lo de Song en aquel momento Víbora se enrolla en su cuello y comienza a dejarlo sin aire

Po: (casi sin aire) Víbora espera por favor solo fue un favor no mas

Víbora: (asiendo que se golpee) Po esa no es la forma ve hablar con Tigresa ahora

Po: (mareado) iría si no me estuvieras sacando el aire Víbora

Víbora: (lo suelta) hay perdona se lo que ella hizo estuvo mal pero dile y evita la parte de ver a Song sin nada para que estés a salvo

Po asintió Víbora le estaba contando mientras lo acompañaba de que Tigresa avía estado muy deprimida y casi ni hablaba con Sain para Po se sintió bien con eso mientras que el maestro Shifu avía dado un sermón como nunca por la poca responsabilidad en la relación de ella y de Po y a Sain se le puede decir que le toco arreglar todo el salón de los héroes el solo como el estanque del rollo del dragón y lavar los platos mientras seguían caminando Tigresa estaba en el árbol del durazno celestial esperando a Po mientras que él estaba cerca cuando Víbora pudo divisar a Tigresa se dio media vuelta y dejo que el fuera solo cuando Po estaba frente de Tigresa ella se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza

Tigresa: (con algunas lágrimas) lo siento Po por todo lo que te dije lo lamento tanto

Po: (la ve con amor) también lo siento Tigresa debo decirte algo

Tigresa: (lo ve con amor) Po por favor dejemos esto atrás yo no te quiero dejar

Po: (limpia sus lágrimas) me alegro pero Tigresa debo decirte algo

Pero la maestra solo le dijo que quería olvidarlo todo con tal que el la perdonara por su forma de actuar Po acepto pero sin previo aviso ella lo beso rodeando su cuello y su cola en su cintura el panda no dijo nada pero le correspondió el beso parece ser que todo avía sido ya resuelto olvidado comenzarían de nuevo dejando atrás todo pero no sabían que las cosas no serían así de sencillas un leopardo miraba a la pareja desde lejos pero sonreía pero no estaba ni solo estaba acompañado por un tigre blanco

Sain: vaya así que se reconciliaron que lindo será más fácil para mí

Tigre: (lo ve son seriedad) cumple la parte de tu trato Sain por eso te traje

Sain: (se relame los labios) tranquila lo are además Tigresa y yo somos cercanos y lo seremos más muy pronto

Y bueno nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será los problemas continua y más por un simple beso? Bueno creo que algunos ya se imaginan y abran mucho más secretos XD nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: quiero decir que me iré a pedernales una semana así que tendrán que esperar una semana para que yo vuelva chicos XD sigamos con el capitulo

Capítulo 11 los problemas continua y más por un simple beso

Avía pasado tres días desde que Po y Tigresa se avían reconciliación para él se sentía bien ya que su novia siempre andaba con el pasaban mucho tiempo junto mientras que Sain bueno él era otra historia Tigresa no hablaba con el solo cuando era necesario quería evitar más problemas con su novio pero ninguno de los dos sabia por que Sain estaba ahí según el por qué extrañaba el palacio y a Tigresa ninguno de los cinco furiosos se les pareció raro mientras todos estaban entrenando Sain avía salido fue al bosque de bambú que estaba detrás del palacio de jade y de pronto de la nada un Tigre blanco con ojos azules estaba esperándolo

Sain: como siempre eres puntal no es así y ahora que necesitas

Tigre: que necesito que termines tu maldito trabajo si no nuestro trato se rompe

Sain: (preocupado) ya sé que acordamos pero dame más tiempo

Tigre: (lo toma del cuello) yo no tengo todo tu tiempo Sain si no cumples tu trato

Sain: (casi sin aire) se bien que me aras pero si me matas no lo veras

Tigre: (lo suelta y ruge) estas advertido dame progreso o ella pagara caro tu estupidez ella vive por mi Sain no lo olvides

El leopardo solo asintió con miedo y se fue de nuevo al palacio de jade debía buscar una forma de ir progresando con Tigresa si deseaba que aquella tigre cumpliera su trato porque si no el las vería muy mal ya que esa tigre no estaba jugando mientras el volvía el tigre blanco ruge con fuerza mientras apretaba sus garras con fuerza todo fuera normal pero sintió algo diferente en el ambiente mientras miraba alrededor sin que se diera cuenta avía iba corriendo asía ella desde atrás pero cuando le iba a dar un golpe rápidamente el tigre blanco se dio la vuelta tomando la mano de su agresor

Tigre: vaya así que crees que puedes venir a sorprender por la espalda

Agresor: (sonríe) je así que no me recuerdas que sorpresa pero

No dijo más y le dio un rodillazo que rápidamente bloqueo con su otra mano mientras daba un giro como queriendo patear a su agresor que al hacerlo le quita la capucha que tenía mostrando unos ojos amarillos pálidos que se les pareció muy familiares y mas ya que su agresor era una pantera pero su ropa era de un color rojo con un dragón azul del lado izquierdo y otro en su pata derecha del mismo color y su pantalón era negro una de sus manos tenía una venda en todo su brazo izquierdo

Tigre: (sorprendida) tú no puedes ser creí que estabas

Pantera: (sonríe) muerta que pena pero detén esto ahora mismo antes que algo suceda y sabes a que me refiero

Tigre: (ruge) que demonios te crees es tu hermano y quieres dejarlo así no más

Pantera: ando mejor sin ese tonto de mi hermano así que déjalo en donde esta

El tigre blanco ofendida por eso se lanzó en contra de la pantera que era un poco más pequeña que ella como la pantera se lanzó asía el tigre blanco ambos comenzaron a luchar se podía ver que estaban a un buen nivel ya que cada una de ellas se golpeaban la otra bloqueaba el puño patazo o rodillazo de su contrincante en eso se sostiene las garras mirándose son suma rabia una quería liberar a alguien la otra que era su hermana no quería que su hermano fuera liberado pero la pregunta es por qué no

Tigre: cómo puedes decir eso es tu hermano mayor inútil

Pantera: (le sonríe) sin él me siento mejor que nunca mucho más que cuando me cuido

Tigre: (ruge) como puedes decir eso yo daría todo por que estuviera a mi lado

Pantera: claro que lo diste como una maldita o acaso te olvidaste lo que hiciste lo traicionaste acaso y quieres estar a su lado que irónico o no

?: Por qué mejor no cierran sus malditas bocas ustedes dos

Cuando una voz se escuchó ambas mirando asía al lado derecho pero solo vieron unos ojos de color amarillos claro cuando se dieron cuentas sus cuerpo tenían heridas de garras en todo su pecho se separan dando un salto en dijeres partes pero no fue suficiente ya que su enemigo tomo al tigre blanco para golpear su espalda con su codo para enviarla al suelo y darle de nuevo con su codo en su estómago mientras que la pantera estaba en árbol se iba a ir pero sintió una presencia en su espalda asiendo que temblara y no pudo moverse dejando que su enemigo le diera un patazo en su cara enviándolos por los aires asiendo que cayera lejos del tigre inconsciente en el suelo

?: Idiotas ninguna de las dos merece que el este con ellas por suerte yo existo (mirando con frialdad) cuando llegue el momento el sabrá la verdad

Y sin nada más desaparece dejando a ambas raza por separadas sin saber que sucedió mientras que Sain estaba pensando qué demonios hacer sin saber que avía sucedido cuando dejo al tigre mientras estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera se avía vuelto experto en el movimiento de los muñecos Po por en cambio estaba luchando con su novia la cual sonreía ya que su novio cada vez que bloqueaba sus golpes le decía que la amaba eso era tierno Mono como Mantis estaban mirando la escena parece ser que ya avían olvidado que Tigresa cometió el error al decir aquello de Po Grulla y Víbora bueno ellos era casi lo mismo que Po y Tigresa

Shifu: (mirando a la pareja) parece ser que esta vez podre evitar esa visión maestro (sonríe) bien alumnos suficiente por hoy día pueden irse

Alumnos: muchas gracias maestro

Shifu se retiró Po fue a preparar algo de comer Mono y Mantis estaba recogiendo todo como Víbora y Grulla al igual que Tigresa y Sain aunque el paso cerca de la maestra del estilo del tigre asiendo que su cola pasara por la cadera de Tigresa asiendo que ella abriera sus ojos en par en par que vio a Sain pero el solo seguía su camino ella se dijo que fue su imaginación mientras que Sain estaba sonriendo iba a comenzar su plan como diera lugar

Mantis: (en el hombro de mono) bueno ya terminamos así que iremos adelantándonos

Mono: tiene razón ustedes tortolos dejen de abrazarse y vamos

Víbora: (enrollada en el cuerpo de Grulla) ya Mono ya vamos y bueno querido que dices

Grulla: adelante mi dama especial Tigresa Sain nos iremos adelantando que dicen

Tigresa: está bien solo falta terminar de barrer no más así que ya les sigo

Sin nada más se marcharon asía la cocina confiando en Tigresa aunque ya como iban todo decidieron no dudar en su amiga todo iba normal Po estaba contento por los días que estaba con su novia estaba terminando de preparar esta vez no eran fideos si no que era salmón para todo sus amigos y sobre todo para su novia se sentía feliz término de repartir los platos de arroz con el salmón todo avían llegado

Po: bueno chicos ya está lista yo iré a buscar a Tigresa así que ya regreso

Y se fue todos sonrieron sin darse cuenta que el salón de entrenamiento Tigresa estaba por irse pero Sain le toma la mano colocándola en la pared ella no entendía la actitud de Sain le iba a reclamar pero como Sain estaba muy cerca de ella y sentía su respiración de el con la de ella se quedó quieta y para Sain eso era lo que él quería mientras colocaba su garra en la mejilla de Tigresa y ella se sonrojaba pero la retiro y lo estaba moviendo para irse

Sain: tranquila Tigresa solo quiero saber algo

Tigresa: sea como sea tengo novio Sain así que déjame en paz

Sain: (sonríen y la ve a los ojos) dime que no me quieres como cuando éramos niños

Tigresa: (traga saliva) no lo entiendes tengo novio y lo amo es así lo nuestro es pasado Sain entiéndelo es pasado

Sain: (toma sus manos y se acerca más a ella) pasado eso dices pero aún me quieres o me

No siguió porque Tigresa no entendía por qué su cuerpo se movió asía adelante besando a Sain como si estuviera besando a su novio porque incluso rodeo su cuello y Sain rodeo la cintura de Tigresa mientras que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta alguien estaba en el pasillo con una sonrisa avía preparado una comida que de seguro le gustaría a su novia mientras caminaba asía el salón de entrenamiento abriendo las puertas con una sonrisa y se esfuma al posar su mirada asía donde estaba su novia

Po: (perplejo con el corazón acelerado) pero qué demonios sucede aquí TIGRESA

La maestra como Sain se separaron con rapidez Tigresa vio cómo su novio la miraba con una mirada seria pero ella sabía que en esa mirada avía ganas de llorar sin más solo se dio la vuelta mientras que Tigresa estaba tratando de decir palabras pero no sirvió ya que Po se fue de ahí corriendo Tigresa fue detrás de, el pero por primera vez Po la avía superado ya que estaba lejos del salón de entrenamiento mientras que Tigresa lo fue a buscar a su habitación pero no estaba hay

Tigresa: (preocupada) Po por favor debemos hablar yo no quería espera Po donde estas (mirando la habitación) Po te juro que no sé por qué lo bese PO

Los demás escucharon la voz de Tigresa así que se levantaron para ver como Tigresa iba en cuatro patas buscando a Po el cual estaba en las escaleras del palacio de jade bajando con cuidado apretando sus manos con mucha rabia mientras Tigresa estaba buscándolo hasta donde la gruta del dragón pero solo estaba el maestro Shifu que detuvo a Tigresa ya que el avía escuchado lo que Po le dijo y lo que ella decía buscando a Po iba a comenzar una larga reprimenda ahora mismo mientras que los chicos estaban bajando asía el valle de la paz en busca de Po

Mantis: esto ya es demasiado Tigresa lo volvió hacer chicos

Mono: (enojado) creen que de verdad Po pueda olvidar esto ahora

Grulla: (ve a Víbora) yo creo que sí pero no le será fácil

Víbora: (suspira) Po ama demasiado a Tigresa pero creo que ella anda confundida

Mantis: (ve el cielo) espero que esa confusión no le haga cometer una locura

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos XD el próximo será perdonando por amor y una noche de intimidad? Bueno ya verán por qué en el 12 me odiaran al final del capítulo y mucho más en el 13 XD nos veremos pero deberán esperar una semana chicos se cuidan n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Nota: volví entre los muertos XD nad ya regreso y con mas ganas de escribir y ahora los are sufrir un poco mas XD jajaja

Capítulo 12 perdonando por amor y una noche de intimidad

Las horas pasaban y Tigresa seguía escuchando las reprimendas de su maestro y padre a la vez mientras que Sain estaba contento avía logrado avanzar mucho en su plan pero cuando se fue a reencontrar con su jefe por así decirlo estaba despertando con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo Sain estaba extrañado se acercó a ella pero ella solo se movió asía un lado y Sain no entendía nada pero vio que la herida de su cuerpo se curó al instante dejando a Sain como inquieto

Sain: que está sucediendo vengo a decirte que ya he avanzado un poco mas

Tigre: no importa lo que paso debes comenzar a ir a la otra fase

Sain: (se rasca la cabeza) puede ser otra cosa menos el ir a esa parte del plan

Tigre: (toma de nuevo a Sain del cuello) has lo que te digo estúpido o te mueres o mejor (sonríe como desquiciada) ella puede pagar caro tu estupidez Sain

El leopardo no sabía que hacer solo asintió con miedo y se marchó mientras el tigre ruge con fuerza mientras golpeaba un árbol ahora las cosas en su misión se avían complicado sobre todo la parte de aquel extraño que los golpeo a ella y a su agresora y peor porque esos ojos amarillos claros le hicieron dudar algo avía en ese atacante misterioso que le hacía tener miedo por primera vez en su vida solo tuvo un miedo así fue cuando en aquel momento aprieta su garra con fuerza no podía creer lo que avía sucedido se maldecía a si misma su misión estaba en problema

Tigre: debo buscar la forma que esto se apresure antes de que esto pase a mayores (ve el cielo con tristeza) mi amor cometí un gran error pero quiero corregirlo (lleva sus manos asía su pecho) y voy a corregir mi peor error mi amor

De la nada saco de su camisa un collar en forma de corazón en cristal y al abrirlo se podía ver una imagen de una pareja en ella (ya saben las imágenes que se ven en kung fu panda 2 con el Sr. Ping y Po XD) un tigre que era ella y alguien a su lado abrazándola y se podía ver felices asiendo que el tigre blanco solo derramara algunas lágrimas para apretar el collar en su pecho para ver el cielo con una sonrisa iba a cumplir su misión a toda costa mientras aquello sucedía Po estaba en su cuarto acostado en su cuarto mirando el cielo o en si su techo cuando eso paso sus amigos avían llegado y lo miraban preocupados

Mantis: vamos Po no te sientas mal se lo que paso o en si lo escuchamos

Mono: (ve con pena a su amigo) debes saber que hacer que dice tu corazón siente

Víbora: Po sé que lo que paso o lo que viste te tiene destrozado pero es que

Grulla como los demás se quedaron callados no sabían que responder en cambio el guerrero dragón solo veía el techo de su casa como queriendo encontrar solución de sus problemas se levantó con una mirada seria para luego salir de su habitación pero cuando los demás estaba preocupados por su amigo Víbora noto algo que sobre salía de la almohada que al sacarlo se sorprendió era una imagen de él y de Song juntos sonriendo pero avía una nota junto con la imagen

Víbora: (mirando la nota) así que Po no te has dado cuenta de esto (leyendo la nota)

"Querido Po no sé si te moleste pero decidí dejarte una foto de nuestro día me has hecho muy pero muy feliz como no tienes idea gracias espero que tu relación sea lleno de amor como yo me sentí a tu lado con amor Song"

La maestra sonrió pero no sabía que aria Po ahora mientras Tigresa estaba escuchando a su maestro pero ella tenía la mirada asía abajo con una mirada que notaba un gran dolor en su corazón su mirada se podía notar Shifu al ver esa mirada no pudo negarse a darle un abrazo y así fue el cómo estaba encima del bastón de Oogway se acercó a ella abrazándola con cariño Tigresa se sorprendió por aquello pero igualmente correspondió el abrazo luego de unos minutos se separaron

Shifu: hija sé que no debo decirte pero porque lo hiciste

Tigresa: (con la mirada baja) es que no sé qué me sucede padre no entiendo que sucede conmigo

Shifu: (la ve con pena) si esto sigue así quizás lo puedas perder Tigresa quieres eso

Tigresa: (mirándolo asustada) no quiero eso maestro de verdad lo amo

Shifu: entonces aclara tu corazón y lo que decía haz lo mejor para ti y para el pero no lo engañes más

Tigresa iba a decirle algo pero de pronto se escuchó "Tigresa donde estas necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo" era la voz de Po pero se podía notar en esa voz era de enojo de ira de rabia como de desprecio Tigresa se le encogió el corazón no sabía que sucedía pero era como si lo que iban hablar era terminar todo lo que ella no quería que terminara con miedo se fue en busca de su novio el cual estaba en la entrada cuando ella llego pudo ver en la mirada de su pareja todo los sentimientos que pudo sentir en el llamado de Po antes ella se acercó a él con miedo trato de abrazarlo pero Po rápidamente la empujo asía un lado asiendo que la maestra colocara una mirada llena de tristeza

Tigresa: Po por favor lo que paso sé que fue mi culpa pero es que yo

Po: (la ve con frialdad) suficiente Tigresa debo decirte algo

Tigresa: (preocupada) dime que me vas a decir Po aquí estoy adelante

Po: aquella vez que te dije de esa pregunta es por qué Song de verdad me confeso sus sentimientos

Tigresa: (apretando levemente sus manos) ya veo y por qué me dices esto ahora

Po: porque le di un día de ser mi novia fue divertido con ella y creo que no sé qué siento ahora por ti

Aquel momento la maestra no se lo esperaba para nada su corazón por unos momentos se avía parado podría ser que Po le iba a decir en terminar pero para Tigresa por primera vez sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón pero en aquel momento Po se acercó a ella tomando sus manos asiendo reaccionar la maestra que estaba llorando sin darse cuenta por tal confesión para ella solo avía una cosa en su mente MATAR A Song pero antes de poder formular un plan para asesinar a la leopardo de las nieves

Po: lo siento pero eso debo saber si quieres estar a mi lado o solo dejamos esto

Tigresa: (aterrada) NO por favor Po sé que cometí un error lo de Song no me importa pero por favor

Po: (limpia sus lágrimas) debes estar seguro Tigresa por eso te daré tiempo

Tigresa: (mas aterrada) por favor Po sé que te amo lo que paso fue un simple error por favor

Pero Po no le hizo caso solo le sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para separarse e irse lejos de ella dejándola sumamente confundida y con una profunda tristeza decidió demostrarle a su novio que ella hablaba enserio y que en su corazón no avía nadie más que el en su corazón y en su alma era el mientras que Po estaba preparando la comida ya que las horas avían pasado muy rápido Sain por su lado estaba en su habitación la cual estaba separada de los demás pero solo el miraba una imagen de él y alguien a su lado que lo lleno de tristeza

Sain: (acaricia el pergamino) te prometo que are lo que sea para protegerte aun cuando tenga que (ve el cielo) hacer sufrir a ese panda no es malo pero debo hacer espero que me entiendan algún día

Sin nada más que decir guarda el pergamino pero ve en su hombro una marca la cual verla solo lo hace sentirse peor por lo que estaba haciendo Po por su lado estaba tranquilo los demás furiosos llegaron como si nada entre bromas y risas pero faltaba una maestra la cual paso toda la tarde en meditación y avía llegado a una solo conclusión y era para demostrar su amor a su novio y aunque parte de su razonamiento decía que ni loca pero no le quedaba de otra suspiro se levantó y fue en busca de su novio el cual estaba por salir a buscarla en eso al abrir la puerta

Tigresa: (sonriendo) Po me alegro encontrarte podemos hablar

Po: está bien por mí no hay problema así que vamos

Tigresa: (sonríe y ve a sus amigos) chicos lo que hablare con Po es privado si se les ocurre espiar los mato

Todos sudaron frio por aquellas palabras pero Víbora se le hacía raro esas palabras pero cuando las repaso un poco la parte de privado así que se les abrieron los ojos en par en par ya sabía lo que aria pero negó con la cabeza Tigresa hacer eso era imposible mientras que Po estaba en la habitación de la maestra Tigresa pero cuando eso paso ella avía llegado y cierra la puerta detrás de ella

Po: Tigresa si es por lo de esta tarde te perdono por eso y si necesitas tiempo (interrumpido ya que Tigresa le coloco un dedo en sus labios)

Tigresa: (lo ve con ternura) sé a quién quiero Po y esa persona eres tu

Po: (sonrojado) mira Tigresa ya te dije te perdono por lo que paso pero debemos darnos un tiempo sobre todo tu

Tigresa: (lo ve con amor) no necesito tiempo y esta noche te demostrare

Po no entendía nada pero fue sorprendido por un beso de Tigresa pero estos eran diferente los asía de la forma que Song lo hizo aquella noche ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa Po la avía perdonado por que la amaba con todo su corazón pero quería darse un tiempo para reflexionar de algunas cosas pero ahora su novia lo besaba de forma exigente y era como si estuviera decidida aquello pero Po no se negó y le correspondió los beso mientras la recostaba en el piso

Tigresa: (respirando entre cortado) Po ah a ti es a quien quiero y te lo demostrare

Po: (va quitando los botones de su chaleco) esto no debería pasar Tigresa deberíamos

Tigresa: (lo besa de nuevo) este día olvídate de todo (ve que está anocheciendo) es de los dos solamente así que es una noche

Y nos quedamos aquí soy malvado lo se XD bueno los are sufrir un poco ya que aquí no pondré lo que dije antes así que será en el próximo se llamara cada lazo de amor se rompe tarde o temprano? Creo que dice suficiente no es así nos veremos n.n


	13. Chapter 13

Y buenos chicos aquí les traigo el otro capítulo en el anterior vimos que Tigresa estaba decidida en demostrar a su novio su amor y lo demostró veamos qué sucederá

Capítulo 13 cada lazo de amor se rompe tarde o temprano

Los rayos del sol iban apareciendo por las colinas alumbrando el valle de la paz y el palacio de jade donde todo era tranquilidad no se podía escuchar ni un ruido todos debían estar durmiendo en sus camas pero no era así en la cocina estaba Grulla Mono Mantis y Víbora dormidos se avían quedado platicando y se olvidaron irse a dormir Sain en cambio avía salido para unos asuntos y nadie absolutamente nadie sabía que avía sucedido en la habitación de Tigresa mientras un encargado del palacio iba a dejar las verduras asía la cocina se encontró con los maestros

Zeng: (dejando las verduras) buenos días maestros que ha sucedido

Víbora: (se levanta) demonios nos quedamos dormidos

Mono: (se taña los ojos) nos quedamos hasta tarde preguntándonos de que hablarían

Mantis: no sé pero era muy raro ya que Po nos contó que se darían un tiempo no

Grulla: bueno deberíamos ver si Po ya se despertó iré yo

Los demás lo siguieron no sabían nada de lo que estaban por descubrir incluso el maestro Shifu se sorprendió al verlos a todos tan temprano que se unió a ellos mientras en la habitación de Tigresa los rayos del sol la estaban despertando se movió un poco para abrir sus ojos y ver a su lado a su novio se acercó a él besando sus labios pero sintió que le estaban rodeando cuando abrió sus ojos Po estaba despierto y sonriéndole con ternura y ella comenzó a ronronear

Tigresa: buenos días mi amor como amaneciste mi vida

Po: (besa su cuello) solo puedo decirte que fue una de mis mejores noche

Tigresa: (cierra sus ojos) y la mía también ahora vez que a quien amo es a ti mi amor

Po: (la ve a los ojos) ahora estoy seguro mi amor no crees que deberíamos levantarnos

Tigresa negó con la cabeza para volverlo a besar de la misma forma que la noche anterior no quería desperdiciar tiempo en nada pero ellos no se daban cuenta de que sus amigos y el maestro Shifu estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación de Po pero escucharon una risita y supusieron que estarían conversando Po y Tigresa así que decidieron ir hablar con ellos sin saber lo que sucedería mientras que eso pasaba Sain avía llegado de dios sabe de dónde y saludo a todos e iba asía su habitación

Shifu: Sain espera tengo que hablar contigo pronto por ahora (va abriendo la puerta) Tigresa Po debemos hablar

Cuando abrió la puerta la pareja de novio estaba en problemas ya que se podía ver a Tigresa besando a Po pero sin su chaleco y este estaba en el suelo y solo era cubierta por una fina sabana todos los presente estaba en shock menos Sain solo apretaba ligeramente sus garras ahora su plan se avía estropeado pero a la vez estaba feliz ya que si su plan es interferido no podría seguir con ese juego que no quería seguir el maestro Shifu estaba sin habla ya que ver a su hija con su novio en momentos de intimidad ya era una vergüenza y sin pensarlo cerró la puerta de una con fuerza todos estaban avergonzados por esa escena

Shifu: (sumamente avergonzado) Po Tigresa hablaremos luego los demás por favor vayan hacer su entrenamiento ahora mismo

Pero avía un tigre blanco que se percató de todo eso rugió levemente y se marchó ahora todo su plan se avía echado a perder o eso pensaba ella solo necesitaba algo pero como ya se avía encontrado con Sain él debía seguir como diera lugar su plan no importa si avía problemas o no él debía seguir con lo planeado quiera o no tras algunas horas todo avía ido normal o así se le podría decir pero Po y Tigresa estaban sentados juntos pero nadie se atrevía a mirar a nadie en eso el maestro Shifu entra y ordena a los demás salir dejándolos a los tres solos en eso se coloca en la mesa de la cocina mientras Tigresa y Po ni lo miraban por la vergüenza que sentían

Shifu: (se aclara la garganta) bueno hija guerrero dragón no hay que preguntar no es así

Po: (tragando saliva) bueno… vera la cosa es que…. nosotros

Tigresa: (aprieta levemente sus garras) maestro esto es mi culpa yo le dije a Po que

Shifu: (la interrumpe) no es necesario ya me lo imaginaba pero porque a esa hora

Po: (juega con sus dedos) es que la cosa fue que ya nos íbamos a levantar

Shifu: (desviando su mirada) cof, cof como sea pero como veo Tigresa ya no estas confundida

Tigresa: (levemente sonrojada) no maestro anoche le demostré que lo amo y que

Po: (toma la mano de su novia) yo seré el único en tu vida en tu corazón y en tu cuerpo

Shifu: si es así felicidades (sonríe y coloca una mirada seria) así que un mes de castigo

Un mes más tarde las cosas avían ido normal menos para Po y Tigresa los cuales por un mes debían dormir separados y hacer casi todas las tareas del palacio de jade los encargados estaban felices por aquellos un mes de vacaciones todo avía sido normal pero Sain ha estado tratando de hacer algo pero cuando se acercó a Tigresa o coloca su cola por su cintura la furiosa lo toma de su cuello y ruge gritándole "NO MOLESTES SAIN ENTIENDELO" el leopardo decidió contarle a su jefe pero ella solo sonrió

Sain: no crees que deberías dejarlo ya no funcionara nada

Tigre: (se relame los labios) no es necesario Sain tengo aun un as bajo mi manga

Sain: (arto de todo) entiéndelo no funcionara ella ya no duda lo ama

Tigre: así que te negaras vayas creo que has olvidado algo déjame recordártelo Sain

El leopardo pudo ver como el tigre se daba la vuelta al hacerlo su aspecto cambio se podía ver una leona con un chaleco rosado sencillo unos ojos café oscuro un pantalón de color celeste Sain al verla solo comenzó a llorar pero recordó que ese aspecto era de la persona que Sain estaba haciendo lo que el tigre decía gruño fuerte mientras el nuevo aspecto de su jefe se acercaba a, el seductoramente mientras Sain no podía perder los movimiento y en eso su mentó es alzado mientras que lo hacía miraba y sonreía con victoria

Tigre: entiende esto Sain si no lo haces ella muere (deja su mentó) entiende esto eres mío hasta que termines con el trabajo que te di Sain

En eso ella vuelve a su forma real y le lanza a Sain una extraña flor no entendía nada mientras que el tigre podía divisar a Po y a los demás furiosos en caminando asía el valle pero el guerrero dragón se volvió a decirle algo a su novia la cual estaba en el salón de entrenamiento todo era normal así que el tigre se dio la vuelta y miro a Sain el cual iba a oler la flor pero su jefe lo detuvo y le negó con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sain: y esto para que es dímelo ahora no entiendo

Tigre: dale esa flor y ella caerá por sus instintos en otras palabras esa flor ara que sea tuya

Sain: (mirándola confundido) quieres que se la dé y que sucederá luego

Tigre: solo dásela y dile estas palabras para que ella caiga y termines mi plan y podrás irte Sain

El leopardo al escuchar eso acepto y se fue mientras tanto Po y Tigresa estaban besándose en el salo de entrenamiento pero era diferente era como aquella noche desde ese entonces una que otra noche lo han hecho claro lejos de las habitaciones y parece que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción todo iba a ser normal podrían seguir con su acto pero en aquel momento Po escucho una voz y era la de Víbora lo estaba buscando porque estaba tardando en eso el panda le dijo a su novia que volvería y beso sus labios y que tardaría quizás y se fue dejando a Tigresa con ansias de terminar lo que empezaron ella estaba tranquila pero en eso

Sain: (sonriéndole) hola Tigresa como estas espero que bien

Tigresa: (ruge) Sain que demonios quieres que te dije esa vez dímelo

Sain: tranquila solo te veía a dar esta flor no más (se la entrega) además ya entendí

Tigresa: (la toma y la huele) gracias Sain pero será mejor que te vallas

En eso Sain pudo ver que Tigresa al poco tiempo llevaba su mano asía su cabeza como si le diera vuelta mientras ella se mareaba Sain la ayudo y en eso escucha la voz de su jefe diciéndole "ahora no pierdas oportunidad idiota termina la misión y serás libre" Sain rodeo la cintura de Tigresa la cual estaba confundida no sabía por qué su cuerpo ardía solo sucedía cuando estaba con su novio en momentos de intensidad pero Tigresa trato de huir

Sain: relájate esto es algo que será inevitable Tigresa déjate llevar

Tigresa: (respirando cortadamente) no déjame en paz Sain ya te dije yo tengo novio

Sain: (le susurra) enserio y él tuvo así mismo a Song acaso no te lo dijo

Tigresa: (sorprendida) no es mentira el me ama como yo a él déjame Sain ahora

Sain no le hizo caso y le dijo que él fue quien los vio aquella noche tigresa no sabía que sucedía esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco y en eso se dio la vuelta para ver a Sain mientras tanto Po estaba de regreso ya que se avía olvidado el dinero los chicos estaban en el restaurante de su padre el los avían invitados y debía volver pero aprovecharía el tiempo para volver y termina un asunto con su novia mientras iba se escuchó Po se detuvo y creía que avía escuchado algo se fue así a la sala de entrenamiento pero al llegar haya escucho unas ruidos extraños se asomó para ver que era al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en par en par

Po: (sin poder creerlo) Tigresa y Sain esto no, no, no, no puede ser (aprieta sus manos con rabia y caen algunas lágrimas) yo ya no pudo estar aquí nunca mas

Lo que avía soñado estaba sucediendo en la sala de entrenamiento su novia y ese leopardo en un momento de intimidad se escuchó el romper algo dentro del guerrero dragón mientras un tigre solo miraba victoriosa por su plan su misión avía sido un excito en muchas formas ya Sain estaba libre

Tigre: ahora solo debo esperar el momento llegara mi amor (desde la entrada del palacio) ahora podrás ser libre y estaremos juntos por siempre

Y nos quedamos aquí espero quedar vivo en el próximo será un corazón roto una decisión y un viaje que comienza? Bueno creo que todos ya se imaginaran y aquí es donde comienza muchas preguntas ya verán XD nos veremos se cuida bay, bay chicos


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno otro más en el anterior vimos que la peor pesadilla de Po se izó realidad y ahora su corazón avía sido quebrado por el acto que vio veamos que ara ahora XD

Capítulo 14 un corazón roto una decisión y un viaje comienza

El valle de la paz todo era tranquilidad menos para 4 de los furiosos su amigo no avía regresado así que pagaron sus platos de comidas para irse a buscarlo mientras lo hacía Po estaba en su habitación con la mirada en el suelo lo que vio era como en su sueño no podía creerlo no quería ya no soportaría esto ya avía perdonado todo pero aquello no podía perdonarlo no podía ya su corazón ya no soportaba mas así que con lágrimas en sus ojos fue en busca de sus demás amigos los cuales iban subiendo las escaleras mientras aquello pasaba en la sala de entrenamiento Sain estaba ya vestido al igual que Tigresa mirando el suelo el leopardo trato de colocar su garra en su hombro pero antes de eso la furiosa lo tomo del cuello estampándolo contra la pared con fuerza clavando sus garras en su cuello pero se podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos

Tigresa: (con una profunda tristeza) porque me hiciste eso Sain porque yo tengo novio no puedo creer que me hiciste desgraciado dímelo cómo pudiste

Sain: (siente que se clavan más sus garras) quieres matarme acaso Tigresa suéltame por favor

Tigresa: (mirándolo con rabia) lárgate del palacio de jade ahora porque si vuelves te matare

Sain: si como no acaso crees que eso resuelve lo que paso o que él se enterré

Al decir eso Tigresa lo pateo en el estómago como a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en su garganta y con su otra garra lastimo a Sain en todo su pecho dejándole unas heridas bien profunda Sain no podía creer lo que avía sucedido su herida estaba sangrando se levantó con torpeza y se marchó a curar su herida mientras que Tigresa con una profunda tristeza bajo la mirada se abrazó a si misma ahora como iba a poder ver los ojos de Po y recordar lo que paso algunas lágrimas iban cayendo como fue capaz de dejarse llevar sea como fuera no debía haber caído tan bajo

Tigresa: (se abraza a si misma) Po como puedo yo decir que te amo por lo que hice puedo culpar a Sain pero fui yo misma que me deje llevar (aprieta sus brazos con fuerza) tuve que hacerle caso desde que llego Sain POR QUE

Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con ambas manos como demonios podría ver la cara de su novio de ahora en adelante como el pensaría que ella solo jugo con él y que amaba a Sain pero no era así ella no lo amaba ni como amigo ahora lo odiaba y eso era claro mientras que ella pensaba que hacer Po avía encontrado a sus amigos y le pidió que lo siguiera donde se encontraba el maestro Shifu meditando y ya avía terminado su meditación al encontrarse con la mirada de Po no sabría que decir solo bajo la mirada y sus orejas

Shifu: no debes decírmelo Po se nota en tu mirada así que lo lamento tanto

Po: (se agacha y lo abraza) no se preocupe maestro no es su culpa

Víbora: oigan nos pueden decir que está sucediendo no comprendo nada

Mantis: acaso no será que Tigresa volvió a besar a Sain o que paso

Mono: (ve la mirada de tristeza de Po) amigo que sucede porque esa mirada que sucede

Grulla: (notando a su maestro) a no es una broma Tigresa no fue capaz de hacerlo o si

Shifu solo bajo la mirada con tristeza y al hacerlo los demás entendieron por qué Po estaba así y porque su maestro Shifu se sentía avergonzado con el panda era claro lo que paso Mono coloco su mano en el hombro de su amigo el cual no decía nada de nada solo veía el suelo mientras sucedía Sain estaba abandonando el palacio de jade dejando una nota en su habitación mientras lo hacía pudo ver el tigre blanco de nuevo frente de el en su camino la cual solo le sonreía con satisfacción era claro que ella ya estaba contenta por la misión

Sain: ya cumplí ahora me marcho ya no puedes mandarme nada

Tigre: (cierra sus ojos) es verdad felicidades has logrado hacer lo que no se hubiera podida hacer el estaría contento

Sain: (pasa por su lado) yo no tengo nada que ver contigo ni con el

Tigre: (abre levemente sus ojos) eso dices pero sabes bien que todo fue tu culpa Sain adiós

Sain se dio la vuelta y ella ya no estaba pero sabía que todo lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante era culpa suya pero no podía hacer mas solo se marchó ya avía terminado su misión y no iba a regresar no lo aria jamás ya no podría y se marchó del valle de la paz mientras que con Tigresa estaba esperando a su novio en su habitación ya que debía decirle lo que paso ella sabía que él jamás le iba a perdonar esa falta ella lo sabia

Tigresa: Po aunque no me perdones te demostrare que estoy arrepentida y sea lo que decidas luchare para demostrarte de que lo que paso fue un error

Y llevo sus manos juntas como rezando para que todo le fuera bien mientras eso sucedía los chicos no podían creer lo que Po le estaba contando lo que vio Víbora se dio cuenta que era como Po le conto en su sueño eso quería decir que Po si era así que iba a poder hacer que Shifu no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba era como si estuviera eso destinado a pasar como diera lugar sin importar que así que solo suspiro y decidió dejar que Po tomara una decisión sabía que lo aria él no iba a poder quedarse en el palacio de jade con saber que la persona que ama esta hay cerca de el

Grulla: Po yo de ti termino con Tigresa de una vez por todas es una falta de respeto

Mono: (enojado) concuerdo con Grulla amigo rómpele la cara a Sain

Mantis: (también enojado) a Sain no solo a él sino también a Tigresa Po ella se lo merece

Víbora: chicos tranquilo esa es la decisión de Po pero yo no sé qué decirle

Shifu: (mirando el suelo) ni yo tampoco pero ella será castigada Po no creas que esto se quedara así

Po: no maestro no le haga nada por favor chicos no digan eso sea como sea yo la amo y yo la he perdonado sea como sea jamás podre odiarla nunca por eso no le hagan nada se los pido

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando de su amigo el no importaba lo que Tigresa hizo el aun la amaba y seria para siempre Víbora se llenó de orgullo por su amigo él amaba por sobre todo y parece que no la culpaba de lo que sucedió pero sabían que culpaba a Sain por lo que Tigresa paso el la avía perdonado pero todos sabían que en algún rincón en su corazón avía una parte que la estaba odiando aunque no quería era claro que parte era así dejando eso de lado Po les pidió a los chicos que no le hicieran nada malo a Tigresa y ellos aceptaron pero Grulla Mono y Mantis a Sain no serían bueno con el cuándo lo vieran

Po: entonces chicos creo que es hora de despedirme

Víbora: (confundida) despedirte a dónde vas Po y por qué lo dices

Po: (coloca una mirada de pena) por qué he tomado una decisión y es algo importante

Mono: Po no me dirás que has decidido irte del valle de la paz

Mantis: (sorprendido) vamos amigo no puedes hablar enserio irte no es buena idea

Grulla: concuerdo con Mantis amigo no te vayas te iras por ella Po no lo hagas

Po: amigos debo tomarme un tiempo para pensar muchas cosas (ve que Víbora le da algo y al verlo sonríe) gracias Víbora por esto debo irme un viaje me ayudara a pensar en todo chicos

Nadie le gusto eso pero lo aceptaron por su amigo el cual los abrazo a todos por primera vez su maestro lo abrazo por igual tras aquello Po decidió irse ya avía empacado algunas cosas para su viaje sin que Tigresa se diera cuenta mientras ella se avía quedado dormida en la habitación de su novio sin saber que el si iba a marchar del palacio de jade tras algunos minutos Po estaba en la entrada del palacio a punto de irse mientras observaba a sus amigos su maestro miraba con pena como se iba pero debía seguir aceptar que el tomo esa decisión Po se despidió se acercó a su maestro

Po: maestro Shifu ha sido como un segundo padre para mí pero debo hacer este viaje solo no la regañe haga que nunca se lo conté por favor

Shifu: (asiente levemente) lo are Po no te preocupes y lamento por lo que pasa

Po: (sonríe) no pasa nada maestro sea como sea siempre la amare

Shifu: pero eso no es correcto Po ella se equivocó así que ella no deberías amarla

Po: (ve el cielo) no puedo negar que me duele y que quizás la odie un poco pero sea como sea la amo maestro por eso me voy para descubrir si la sigo amando o encuentre a alguien que pueda amar mientras tantos (les sonríe a todos) no la traten mal solo hagan que me fui díganle lo que le conté está bien chicos adiós

Y sin nada más que decir Po se marchó todos solo vieron como su amigo se iba del valle de la paz Po fue al restaurante de su Padre para contarle todo a su Padre y tuvo que detenerlo cuando fue en busca de Tigresa con un cuchillo el cual usaba para cocinar y no se detendría por nada nadie lastimaba a su hijo y saldría ileso así como así pero acepto la decisión de su hijo lo abraza y sin nada más vio cómo se iba su hijo lejos a un viaje que quizás no regresaría pero el Sr. Ping sabía que el volvería deseaba acompañarlo pero su hijo dijo que no podría ser peligroso con el dolor de su corazón dejo ir a su hijo mientras aquello sucedía el tigre miraba con felicidad mientras que Po ya avía llegado al puerto y avía tomado una balsa para irse

Capitán: dígame señor donde puedo llevarlo

Po: (se sienta) lléveme lejos de aquí necesito un viaje muy largo

Capitán: (deja su pipa) ya veo lo llevare a un lugar que espero que le encante

Po: (ve el palacio de jade) sea donde sea lléveme por favor (susurrando) adiós amor mío y espero poder saber que siento por ti ahora (se le escapa una lagrima y ve asía el horizonte) es tiempo de un viaje cuídate amada mía

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será el reencuentro de un viejo enemigo y el comienzo de una historia irreal? Bueno aquí va la pregunta del millón quien será su enemigo y que sucederá con el título bueno se lo dejare a su criterio nos veremos pronto chicos XD bay, bay se cuidan n.n


	15. Chapter 15

Y otro más en el anterior vimos que Po decidió irse del palacio para ir a un viaje a saber que sentía por Tigresa mientras ella se avía quedado dormida veamos qué sucederá

Capítulo 15 el reencuentro con un viejo enemigo el comienzo de una historial irreal

Avía anochecido Tigresa se despertó por un ligero ruidoso de su estómago hizo que se despertara se levantó y se dio cuenta que era de noche y Po no avía llegado se levantó y le llego cierto olor de fideos preparados pensando que estaba en la cocina corrió asía la cocina para solo encontrarse con todos comiendo gracias al Sr. Ping que les avía llegado platos de videos el haber a Tigresa tomo su cuchillo Tigresa estaba confundida por que el ganso la miraba como ganas de matarla pero se marchó pero en eso

Tigresa: Sr. Ping que sucede y Po donde esta que ha sucedido dígame

Sr. Ping: mi hijo se fue de viaje acaso no te lo dijo

Tigresa: (sorprendida) no nunca me dijo donde se fue y por qué dígame se lo pido

Sr. Ping: (la ve con enojo) yo no tengo permitido decir eso me voy adiós

Tigresa no comprendía por que el ganso se portaba así con ella pero olvido eso para preguntarles a todos como era eso de que Po se avía ido de viaje para donde y por qué se fue solo quería saberlo ella sentía un ligero dolor en su pecho era como si lo que ella temía que Po haya visto lo que paso y pensaba que quizás hubiera sucedido lo que no quería creerlo Shifu y los demás observaron la mirada perdida de Tigresa pero no solo eso sino una mirada de profunda tristeza como si hubiera perdido algo que no quería perder

Shifu: bueno Tigresa siéntate debemos contarte algo

Tigresa: (se sienta algo preocupada) dígame maestro como es eso que Po se fue a donde y por qué se fue tenía que decirle algo importante

Víbora: bueno veras no tuvo tiempo fue algo repentino se podría decir

Mono: (algo serio) si muy repentino que le cayó muy fuerte para su corazón

Mantis: es cierto demasiado que no supo cómo reaccionar

Grulla: por eso se fue dijo que tenía que irse con rapidez y que volvería

Shifu al ver que Mantis Mono y Grulla lo decían en una forma de como queriendo decirle a Tigresa "ES TU CULPA" pero la maestra no presto atención a las palabras de doble sentido de sus amigos solo pensaba en Po porque se fue en eso el maestro la ve y le dice de que el guerrero dragón se marchó por una noticia de que avía divisado a otro panda algo lejos del valle de la paz Tigresa se sorprendió por aquello en eso todos vieron la cara de asombro parece ser que se creyó la mentira

Tigresa: si es así voy con el no puedo permitir que se vaya el solo

Shifu: (alza la voz) tu no vas a ningún lado él dijo que se iría solo así que respeta su decisión

Tigresa: (levemente preocupada) pero maestro debo saber que está bien

Shifu: (le da una carta) toma me pidió que te de esto cuando te viera

Tigresa: (con algo de miedo la toma) Po gracias maestro Shifu

/Inicio de la carta/

Querida Tigresa no tuve tiempo para decirte nada tuve que irme solo quiero que sepas quizás tarde un tiempo ya que quiero conocer mis raíces quizás vuelva en un año o mas no sé pero siempre te mantendré en mi corazón además así puedo pensar algunas cosas no sé qué sucederá pero enviare carta para que sepas de mi espero que no me tarde mucho adiós mi amor con amor Po

/Fin de la carta/

Tigresa se le cayó algunas lágrimas que abrazo la carta sin importar que estuvieran los demás que al ver eso no dijeron nada y solo se marcharon del lugar mientras que Tigresa se avía ido a su habitación al acostarse en su habitación no podía se movía de un lado a otro no podía dormir se levantó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta abrió la habitación de Po y al entrar se sentó en la cama recordando todo lo que avía sucedido con él hay y sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida podía oler el aroma de Po hay ella no sabía por qué solo podía dormir hay con tranquilidad mientras en un bote alguien miraba las estrellas con preocupación

Capitán: es una chica por quien anda preocupado no

Po: (suspirada pesadamente) si así es se me nota mucho no es verdad

Capitán: si desde que lo vi pero créame todo siempre hay una razón

Po: (ve con pena) pero cuál es la razón de que yo sufra

Capitán: (pasa a su lado) la vida es una sorpresa y más si te espera un futuro

Po: (confundido) futuro porque dice eso señor dígame o explíqueme

Ya no estaba Po no tuvo más y se fue a dormir también por suerte avía un recamara y decidió descansar no podía dejar de pensar en su amada pero las horas iban pasando cuando de pronto escucho algo y era que el bote avía ya llegado a su destino el capitán lo despertó y sin nada más Po se levantó y se estiro y vio un lugar diferente al bajar agradeció al capitán y luego se marchó el capitán solo miraba a Po mientras él se marchaba a explotar ese nuevo lugar se podía ver montañas un expenso bosque y demás y un pueblo no tan lejos de hay

Capitán: te ira bien muchacho eso lo creo yo después de todo no siempre sufrirás

Dos meses después Po a estado viajando y enviándole carta a sus amigo y maestro en los últimos dos meses que ha estado de viaje en diferentes parte de china se ha divertido incluso hace casi medio mes atrás se encontró la sorpresa que de verdad encontró su hogar a su Padre biológico no se quedó mucho ya que avía muchas chicas que lo alababan y no se sintió cómodo prometió volver todo era normal una gran tranquilidad se podía sentir pero aun no sabía que le sucedía observaba la foto que víbora le dio que era nada más ni nada menos que la de Song y leía la nota ya no sabía que sentía por Tigresa estaba confundido

Po: (ve el cielo) dos meses y encontré a mi Padre pero aun así siento esta punzada en mi corazón (ve asía al frente) que debo hacer que ya no sé qué sentir

Y siguió su camino sin saber que era vigilado por un tigre blanco mientras que en el palacio de jade todo era normal el Sr. Ping dejaba comida a Shifu y a los demás menos a Tigresa la cual no entendía nada pero lo dejo pasar siempre esperaba que llegara una carta de Po y hoy día no era la exención en los dos últimos meses ella ha estado practicando cada vez más duro y sola los demás no se atreven ya que cometieron el error de preguntarle que paso con Sain en esa ocasión ella estaba de espalda al darse la vuelta se podía ver a una Tigresa más que furiosa y más amenazadora que se ha visto en sus años que llevan con el título de 5 furiosos Víbora rara vez hablaba con ella no quería levantarle sospechas mientras que sin que ellos lo supieran Tigresa cada noche dormía en la habitación de Po solo hay podía dormir y sentir el aroma de Po para que ella durmiera con calma en un descuido vio que su maestro los llamo y los demás se marcharon

Mantis: llego otra carta no es así maestro díganos

Mono: ya Mantis también yo ando ansioso de que Po haya enviado otra carta

Víbora: (ve a Grulla) que sucede cariño estas muy serio

Grulla: solo pensaba Po volverá eso me preocupa y si vuelve qué sucederá

Shifu: (abre el pergamino) primero lo primero les parece vamos a ver

Queridos amigos he viajado más de lo que podía pensar he visto lugar de verdad lindos hermosos y tranquilos pero aun así no logro olvidar lo que siento no lo sé cuánto tiempo más me demore debo dejar todo atrás saber que siento y por quien espero que todo esté bien y lo de Sain no sé qué paso y tampoco me interesa solo me alegra que no esté en el palacio si me disculpa debo irme ya es algo tarde y mañana iré a visitar un pequeño poblado dicen que son famosos por sus videos y quiero comprobar si es cierto no olviden dele la carta que siempre envió a Tigresa se cuidan chicos

El maestro Shifu sonrió por el contenido de la carta y más por los fideos ese Po y era cierto había otra carta que era para Tigresa últimamente Po asía eso desde que se fue para que Tigresa no sospechara nada se acercaron a ella que avía roto su 5 muñeco de madera y Shifu se la dio ella sonrió y la tomo y se despidió quería leerla a solas Sain se avía ido nadie le tomo importancia mientras que con Po las cosas avía bien ya era medio día pero estaba cerca de un pequeño poblado pero cuando estaba por llegar "al fin has venido a liberarme no es así guerrero dragón" se detuvo pero creyó que era su imaginación siguió asía una catarata no lejos de ahí necesitaba agua mientras bebía agua en eso

Gorila: te dije que me des todo lo que tienes ahora mismo

Ganso: ya le di no tenía mucho somos personas humildes señor entiéndalo

Gorila: (tomándolo por el cuello) quiero que me des todo o ya veras

Po: no es bueno aprovecharse de los más débiles así que vamos a bailar

El gorila se lanzó contra Po el cual esquivaba con facilidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta debajo de la catarata avía un leopardo de las nieves tomando algo de agua para ella y su hogar pudo ver el problema que sucedía alzo su mirada y pudo ver como estaban ambos al borde de la catarata estaban por caerse Po estaba evitando sus golpes y el gorila se acercaba más y más sin saber que estaban hiendo asía la catarata

?: Espera ese no es el panda que me quito el cáliz del dragón que demonios hace acá

De pronto vio como el gorila como Po cayeron asía la catara para su desgracia el gorila envistió a Po sin saber que avía una catarata debajo el leopardo pudo ver como ambos se golpearon con algunas rocas Po por suerte recibió menos daños pero el gorila él ya era historia al caer por donde estaba ella pudo ver como el panda iba flotando asía ella saco una daga no se iba a permitir que la llevara a la prisión de nuevo iba acabar con la vida de Po pero pensó que podría usarlo para su beneficio lo saco del agua en eso vio que estaba recuperándose

Po: (algo mareado) que sucede quien soy yo que paso auch me duele el cuerpo

Leopardo: no recuerdas nada (ve que niega con la cabeza) pues yo soy Su y tú eres mi novio Shin (sonríe y piensa: ahora podre reclamar lo que me quitaste y luego me desharé de ti) mejor vamos a nuestra casa haya te curare te parece

Y nos quedamos aquí XD no se lo esperaban o si :p el próximo será el comienzo de una vida nueva y el nacimiento de algo nuevo? Bueno creo que todas ya se imaginaran por donde va esto no se cuidan chicos nos veremos bay, bay XD nos vemos pronto


	16. Chapter 16

Nota: los que leen mi fic usualmente hago capítulos por días quiere decir que subo este hoy y ando asiendo otro en la noche y al día siguiente término XD soy rápido en fic n.n

Les traigo el otro en el anterior vimos que Po termino en un pueblo pequeño y por ayudar a alguien cayo por una catarata perdió sus memorias veamos que sucederá XD

Capítulo 16 el comienzo de una vida nueva y el nacimiento de algo nuevo

Un pequeño pueblo la paz reinaba pero se podía ver un leopardo de las nieves llevando a un panda asía su cabaña nadie le tomo importancia era normal se le podría decir al entrar Su pudo sentir que el ambiente cambio pero no le tomo importancia y dejo a Po sentado mientras buscaba algunas cosas para ayudar a recuperarlo necesitaba que Po estuviera bien si podía mantenerlo con vida podría pedir al palacio de jade algunas cosas valiosas que no le caerían bien cuando encontró un botiquín de primeros auxilio sonrió pero al tomarlo se escuchó el mover de unas cadenas

Su: de nuevo ese sonido que será antes no escuchaba nada y ahora esto que será

Shin: (parándose) auch que sucede tienes problema Su dime

Su: a no nada (lo sienta de nuevo) déjame ver si no tienes nada malo

Shin: (sonrojado) así que somos novios pero hace cuanto llevamos de novios

Su: pues un año en si vivimos juntos (lo va revisando) hoy cumplimos un año de novios

Shin: (sorprendido) enserio vaya me gustaría recordarlo pero enserio somos novio

En aquel momento Su estaba pensando cómo podría comprobarlo y se dio cuenta que la mochila que Po cargaba avía una foto pero se sorprendió más que era de Song la tomo y se la entrego sonriéndole con ternura Po al verla le dolía la cabeza Su le dio un te de hierba que avía preparado antes de ir por el agua en eso vio como Po lo tomo y le sonrió ella solo pensaba que ya tenía ganado la confianza del panda pero vio de nuevo la foto y al ver a Song así era como si algo no le gustara en eso alguien la abrazo sorprendiéndola y viendo que era Po

Shin: disculpa por no haber hecho algo por este día especial (besa su frente) te lo recompensare

Su: (levemente avergonzada) a bueno gracias sabes mejor descansa tengo que irme

Shin: (le sonríe) está bien pero ten cuidado no quiero que algo le suceda a mi novia

Su: (toma la mochila de Po) tranquilo no me pasara nada cuídate si Shin nos vemos en la noche

Shin: (le sonrió con ternura) cuídate mucho querida nos vemos me iré a descansar

Su no dijo nada solo salió y pudo ver que avía algunas cosas cartas como para unos tres días así que ella pensó en usar eso y así fue y sin nada más que decir fue asía un ganso mensajero y pidió discreción y que llevara ese paquete al palacio de jade el acepto pero pidió una comisión que Su le dio una buena comisión y sin perder tiempo el ganso se fue a dejar el paquete asía el palacio de jade que demoraría tres días por eso Po no enviaba cartas si no tres días después eso era lo bueno ella iba de regreso pero recordó su trabajo y tuvo que irse trabajaba en una pequeña fábrica para poder tener sus alimentos mientras lo hacía se detuvo ver la foto de Song y de Po

Su: vaya por eso fue que me traicionaste (lee la nota) enserio como puede amar a ese panda no le veo la gracia en fin con esto me ayuda en mi plan

Y continuo su trabajo sin saber que su novio estaba preparando algo para ella mientras que en el palacio de jade todo era normal muy callado a veces Mono y Mantis asían sus bromas pero Tigresa estaba algo inquieta ya deseaba irse pero el maestro Shifu les hablaba como todas las noches de que debían tener cuidado ya que como el guerrero dragón se avía marchado apenas dos meses debían esforzarse más y tener cuidado en todo al terminar Tigresa salió de la cocina rápidamente sin decir nada a nadie y fue asía su habitación sacar el pergamino donde estaba la carta de Po al hacerlo lo abre y ve que cae una flor de loto

Tigresa: (ve la flor con ternura) mi Po cuando volverás deseo que vuelvas pronto

/Comienzo de la carta/

Querida Tigresa te extraño tus ojos tu figura tus besos tus abrazos y tu sonrisa deseo volver pronto pero no sé cuánto me tome ha sido algo difícil ir de aquí para haya jeje pero me sorprende de que muchas chicas le guste pero siempre les digo que tengo novia y que la amare por siempre se desilusionan pero es cierto por ahora espero saber que estas bien y un día poder regresar pronto las tierra de mi Papa son muy grandes y extensas me tomaría décadas verlas por suerte me lleva a los lugares importante oh ya debo irme ya es tarde nos veremos en otra ocasión amor mío atentamente y con amor Po

/Fin de la carta/

La maestra sintió una ganas de buscar a su novio y asesinar a esas chicas que querían bajar a su novio sin saber lo que sucedía mientras que el día iba pasando como si nada Su estaba terminando su labor y de regreso a su hogar sin saber que sorpresa la esperaban mientras se acercaba más a su hogar tres cerdos aparecieron ella como siempre con su paragua miraba a los cerdo no era la primera vez desde que llego al pueblo esos tres cerdo no paran de molestarla y ella ya le avía negado cualquier cosa que ellos querían con ella

Cerdo1: bien Su y esta noches nos vas acompañar a solas a nosotros tres

Su: (lo ve si interés) ya te dije que no ni me interesan ustedes

Cerdo2: vaya sí que tiene una gran boquita y educada me encantara estar contigo

Su: que me dejen en paz ya déjenme les parece idiotas así que denme permiso

Cerdo3: (la toma del brazo) hay que energética esta vez no te nos escapas

En aquel momento el leopardo se veía aterrada era la primera vez que esos cerdos la tomaban de su mano ahora estaba aterrada le avían quitado su paraguas como se iba a defender tenía miedo mucho miedo pero de pronto bajo la luz de la luna se pudo divisar a alguien quien grito con fuerza "oigan dejen a mi novia en paz ahora" Su pudo ver al panda enojado se acercó a los cerdos los cuales se burlaron de, el pero al poco tiempo el panda les dio una paliza a ellos sin saber cómo sabia kung fu ni Po entendía como sabía algo de kung fu en eso se acerca a su novia y la toma en brazo y la lleva ella no podía dar crédito pero se sentía aliviada de que no pasara nada malo al entrar se encontró con algo sorpréndete una mesa decorada con velas era una escena romántico

Su: (sorprendida) pero que como cuando que sucedió

Shin: (besa su frente) te dije que te lo iba a recompensar y aquí esta

Su: (mirando con incredulidad a Po) gracias Shin pero no debías haberte molestado

Shin: como no llevamos un año de novio debo mostrar mi suerte

Su: (confundida) suerte de que Shin yo no soy que digamos alguien que se pueda amar

Shin: (coloca su mano en su mejilla) pero yo te amo es suficiente por algo eres mi novia ven vamos a comer juntos

Aquel momento la ex líder de las damas de las sombras no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo y si más se sentó y comió junto a Po el cual avía preparado un plato de arroz con pescado ella le pregunto de donde lo consiguió y él dijo que lo avía ido comprar y un regalo especial para ella Su por unos momentos se avergonzó y siguió comiendo en eso Po le deja una caja a ella con un moño de regalo al abrirlo avía un collar de corazón y su nombre gravado en él y el color era dorado Su sonrió feliz y algunas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos Po al ver eso se las limpio y ella lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió

Su: muchas gracias Shin me ha gustado este primer aniversario de nuestra relación

Shin: (la abraza) me alegro mucho pero será mejor que te vas acostar

Su: (pensando: demonios me olvide de que solo hay una cama) a si no te preocupes jeje (piensa rápidamente: me tocara dormir con el no creo que sea malo glum espero)

Shin: (la ve que se va a su habitación) que linda me alegro de tenerla

La leopardo no sabía que le estaba pasando estaba sintiendo algo por él no se negó pero al ver el collar de corazón no pudo sonreír con sinceridad mientras tanto Po estaba terminando de lavar los platos apago las velas y se fue a costar al hacerlo la leopardo estaba mirándola con una mirada perdida cómo con miedo él se sentó en la orilla y la vio ella al verlo le sonrió y vio como Po se acostó y cerro sus ojos algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando ahora parece que entendía a Song cuando deserto a su liderazgo pero vio el cielo y ver dormido a Po junto a ella ya no sabía que hacer

Su: (ve las estrellas) que debo hacer que (ve a Po) deben ser porque es amable no mas es todo seguro cuando tenga lo que quiero es suficiente para eso es lo que lo deje vivo

Tres días después las cosas avían cambiado para Su en muchas formas Po era amable gracioso y cariñosa con ella cada vez que salían siempre estaba cerca de ella diciéndole lo afortunado que tenía al tenerla cómo novia asiendo que la leopardo se sintiera feliz y más confundida de que aria si se separaría de, el cuándo tuviera todo lo del palacio de jade ya no sabía que pensar con el tiempo se a encariñado con el mientras tanto en el palacio de jade avía llegado el paquete del leopardo Shifu agradece y llama a los furiosos Tigresa estaba ocupada

Shifu: (ve el paquete) esto no puede ser peor (toma la nota) hay no que aremos ahora

/Nota de Su/

Querido maestro del palacio de jade tengo una noticia muy grande tengo al guerrero dragón a mi merse como digamos que perdió la memoria luchando contra un bandido lo rescate y ahora cree que es mi novio les diré esto quiero el cáliz del dragón o cualquier otro objeto del palacio espero su respuesta y vean que envié cosas que son de, el así que ustedes deciden envíenme su respuesta pronto adiós

/Fin de la nota/

Mantis: maestro debemos irlo a buscar ahora mismo

Shifu: (serio) no primero porque ella sabe del cáliz del dragón

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será cambiando los planes comenzando aceptar lo que hay en el corazón? Bueno creo que todas ya pensaran o sabrán a que se refieren nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno aquí les traigo el otro capítulo XD en el anterior vimos a Po con Su las cosas iban cambiando veamos qué sucederá con esta pareja algo poco común

Capítulo 17 cambiando los planes comenzando aceptar lo que hay en el corazón

Las cosas se avían complicados Shifu estaba sorprendido como era que sus estudiantes le avían ocultado sobre el cáliz del dragón y sobre ese leopardo que ahora no solo pedía los objetos de valor del palacio de jade si no que tenía a el guerrero dragón con ella Víbora y los demás se miraron a los ojos y un suspiro de pesadez no tuvieron de otra que contar lo que paso y ahora sabia Shifu porque ese lápiz labial en el cáliz del dragón como la sombría ahora veía con enojo a sus estudiantes que esperaban su castigo pero no pasó nada

Shifu: dejemos de lado todo ahora debemos darle lo que quiere

Zeng: maestro la carta demora tres días en llegar (ve a Shifu) pregunte pero no me da la dirección

Shifu: (pensando) ya veo así que no quiere que sepamos de su dirección

Mantis: entonces debemos darle lo que pide ahora mismo no

Shifu: (asienta) si así es Zeng prepárate para salir le enviaremos una nota tan pronto sea posible

Mientras aquello sucedía en el pueblo estaba Po con su novia (de aquí en adelante hablaremos de ellos dos XD) las cosas iban bien cada vez Su estaba más y más confundida en esos tres días era como si fuera verdad su propia mentira se sentía mal ella misma por pensar eso de creer que su mentira era verdad se negaba a creer cada vez que pasaba con él era como un sueño para ella ya que era una persona cariñosa y romántica algo que ella no conoció a nadie así la abrazaba la hacía sentir amada cada vez que lo veía era ver a quien ella quería cuando era pequeña alguien que le diera amor cariño y la hiciera sentir como se le podría decir especial avían ido asía un pequeño lago después de la cascada donde avía encontrado a Po ella tenía sus patas remojando mirando el cristalino del agua

Shin: (se sienta a su lado) que sucede Su te he visto distraída el día de hoy que pasa

Su: (reaccionando) ah como no es nada solo que ando pensando Shin

Shin: sea lo que sea siempre estaré contigo (tomando su mano) jamás escúchame jamás te dejare sola nunca de los nunca

Su: (sorprendida) eto gracias Shin yo te lo agradezco como no tienes idea (ve sus ojos y piensa: que me está pasando por que estoy deseando que esto no termine)

Shin: (saca un paquete) a si me olvide darte otro regalo me demore tres días en hacerlo

Su: (le sonríe) Shin no deberías haberte preocupado (saca una figura de ella misma) soy yo como es posible

Shin: si me tomo muchas horas y bueno aprovechaba cuando pasamos tiempo juntos

En aquel momento la leopardo ya no sabía que hacer siempre conoció una vida de robo y nada mas pero ahora en ese pequeño pueblo estaba viviendo feliz tranquila con alguien que le daba seguridad y no solo eso sino que le estaba demostrando cariño amor algo que no avía conocido antes ahora estaba más confundida vio la figura que era como ella en cada detalle se notaba unos errores pero no le tomo importancia lo vio como si fuera un tesoro sonrió levemente y vio a Po el cual le sonreía igualmente ella lo abrazo parece que se sentía bien con el tranquila como si todo lo que paso en su vida fuera cosa del pasado cuando estaba cerca de él era un sueño hermoso para ella sentirse como una princesa de un cuento de hada

Shin: vamos aún falta para reponer que me haya olvidado nuestro aniversario

Su: (sonríe) vamos Shin has hecho suficiente como para dejarlo pasar

Shin: (levantándose y a ella) nunca hoy día es algo importante así que (la ve a los ojos) sabes eres hermosa tus ojos tu sonrisa no puedo despegarme de ellos

Su: (con el corazón acelerado) Shin espera no deberías es que la verdad es

Justo en ese preciso momento Shin le da un beso en los labios en aquel momento Su abrió los ojos en par en par era como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de su cuerpo en su corazón algo cálido y a la vez la llenaba de felicidad no sabía que hacer avía sido su primer beso un beso lleno de amor y de cariño de calidez y de sentimientos puros ahora estaba cada vez más y más confundida y peor que su propios labios estaba siguiendo el ritmo de Po ella ya no sabía que sentía poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Po mientras comenzaba a besarlo con más confianza todo era hermoso pero en aquel momento un ganso llego apresurado y encontró a Su al llegar los interrumpió

Ganso: buenas tardes Su necesitamos hablar te llego su respuesta

Su: (casi sin aire) a esta bien Shin ya regreso quédate aquí si

Shin: (hace una risita) está bien ve con cuidado te parece no quiero que te pase nada

Su: (se acerca y lo besa) claro estaré pronto no te preocupes Shin (se relame los labios) está bien volveré pronto si

Po estaba sonriendo con ternura y sin nada más que decir se fue con el ganso el cual se dio cuenta quien era el panda y sabía que planeaba Su desde que le envió a dejar ese paquete pero luego sacaría provecho de eso se alejaron algunos metros para que Po no los viera el cual estaba mirando el lago tranquilamente pero de pronto en el agua del lago podía ver el reflejo de él y de un tigre con un chaleco rojo besándose de pronto llevo su mano asía la frente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza cada vez más fuerte algunas imágenes de él y de un tigre estaba apareciendo abrazados besándose y diciéndose cosas de cariño

Shin: (con ambas manos en su cabeza) ahh que demonios porque tengo esos recuerdos que son (mirando el lago y ve a un leopardo) porque odio a ese de hay quienes son ellos quienes SON

Las cosas para Po no estaban bien era como lo que le paso no era por siempre lo de la cascada parece que solo fue algo momentáneo algo que Su no sabía mientras que Po seguía tratando de saber quiénes eran aquellas imágenes que aparecían en su memorias era como si algo dentro de, el estuviera llamándolo en algún lugar de china alguien esperaba su regreso mientras que con la leopardo estaba pagándole al ganso sobre su trabajo y tomo el rollo para abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo con cuidado para sonreír pero por dentro se sentía mal

Ganso: y bueno que dice el pergamino vamos dime

Su: está bien te lo diré pero espero que cierres la boca me has escuchado

/Inicio de la carta/

Muy bien aceptamos a sus demandas pero no haga nada en contra del guerrero dragón y le daremos todo los objetos de valor del palacio de jade pero debe proponernos que estará a salvo sea como sea está bien

/Fin de la carta/

Su: (confundida) cierto como regresaste tan rápido no se demoraban tres días

Ganso: me creas o no un tigre blanco al encontrarme me trajo corriendo y en vez de tres días solo fueron unas horas

Su iba a decir algo pero escucho el grito de Po lo cual ella salió corriendo asía donde estaba el panda el cual estaba con las manos en su cabeza ella se acercó a él y lo levanto mientras Po recuperaba su respirar mientras el ganso al ver aquello sonrió y en un susurro dijo "con estos dos podre ganar algo valioso" pero sintió algo cuando se dio la vuelta alguien le tomo del cuello mientras rugía y lo peor era el mismo tigre que lo llevo a una velocidad sorpréndete ahora lo tenía por el cuello

Ganso: (con miedo) eres, eres tú que estas asiendo que

Tigre: no permitiré que todo se arruine por tus ambiciones y ahora ya no me sirves

Ganso: (sudando y aterrado) no por favor no me hagas nada

Tigre: (sonríe) ya no me eres de utilidad yo misma puedo dejar las cartas adiós

Y sin previo aviso soltó al ganso y con sus garras lo desgarro por completo solo dejando así un charco de sangre mientras miraba a Su y a Po juntos ella estaba preocupada por él, el tigre sonrió y dio unos pasos asía atrás para desaparecer y seguir observándolos desde la sombras mientras que Su tenia lo que quería los objetos más valiosos del palacio de jade pero al tenerlo tan cerca una punzada en su corazón apareció sentía un fuerte dolor y ahora que aria y decidió acabar con esa farsa

Su: (ve a los ojos a Shin) debo decirte algo Shin así que escúchame

Shin: (le sonríe) está bien dímelo adelante no pasara nada

Su: mira dime que pensarías si esta historia es una mentira que no somos novios que solo te uso para conseguir algo valioso

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) eso es simple aunque sea mentira nuestra historia te seguiré amando y si te debes ir espero que encuentres lo que busca Su

Su: (sorprendida) pero porque me lo dices con tanta amabilidad acaso (se levanta exaltada) no me odiarías si solo juego contigo dímelo

Shin: (se levanta y toma su mano) aunque sea así lo que siento por ti no es mentira mi cariño no es mentira ni nada (besa levemente sus labios) siempre pondré tu felicidad y jamás podría odiarte Su jamás

En aquel momento el leopardo dejo caer algunas lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caen por sus ojos mientras que Po la abrazaba y la consolaba ahora ella aceptaba que avía crecido un sentimiento por el ya no podía alejarse de, el jamás ahora todo estaba claro para ella no importa que el tiempo pasara no cambio lo que su corazón sentía era amor algo que no avía sentido antes hasta que el llego a su vida ella sonrió se despegó un poco de él y lo vio con amor y se inclinó asía un lado y lo beso en los labios

Shin: (separándose del beso) y dime porque me dijiste eso

Su: (le sonríe con ternura) nada en especial solo cosa mía (pensando: ya no quiero lo del palacio de jade ya tengo algo más valioso que esos objetos) tu amor te amo Shin

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será tomando las cosas enserio el tiempo de dar un paso más haya en la relación? Bueno quien piensa a que va a suceder nos veremos en el próximo se cuidan XD


	18. Chapter 18

En el anterior vimos que Su se dio cuenta que ya tenía algo más valioso el amor de Shin aunque sea una mentira sin saber que sucedía detrás de ella veamos qué sucederá ahora

Capítulo 18 tomando las cosas enserio el tiempo de dar un paso más haya en la relación

Las horas avían pasado desde que Su avía entendido de que ya tenía lo más valioso del mundo ahora solo debía mandar una nota diciendo que ella no quería ya nada del palacio de jade ya tenía lo que ella buscaba pero primero decidió irse con su novio asía su hogar estaba anocheciendo al entrar Su se dio cuenta de una cosa desde que la mentira comenzó nunca avía visto a Po pedirle aquello se quedó congelada que demonios estaba pensando se sacudió la cabeza

Shin: mi amor debes irte a bañar yo me bañare luego de ti

Su: (muy nerviosa) Shin dime porque nunca te has metido a bañar conmigo

Shin: (la ve con amor) aunque seamos novios debo respetar que eres una dama mi amor

Su: (con el corazón acelerado) bueno y si yo te dijera que te bañaras conmigo

Shin: (le acaricia la mejilla) me bañare contigo solo porque me has dado permiso mi amor

Le da un ligero beso en los labios Su estaba por desmayarse y acepto se fueron juntos asía el cuarto de baño que era algo pequeño pero para los dos al entrar Su estaba sonrojada ni su pelaje podía cubrirle mientras que Po se acercó a ella coloco sus manos en su cintura mientras que la leopardo estaba sonrojada nunca pensó en su vida estar con alguien y menos como estaban ahora sus besos se asían exigentes para ella y para Po el cual seguía sus instintos subía sus manos por la cintura de Su pero no solo eso sino también su chaleco la leopardo no le importaba eso deseaba que le quitara todo eso para poder ir a lo que estaba pensando

Su: (excitada) Shin no deberíamos es que yo la verdad es que

Shin: (besa su cuello) sé que no lo has hecho con nadie jamás lo hemos hecho

Su, se sonrojo por completo era cierto jamás lo hizo con nadie y ahora lo aria con el poco a poco Po le quito el chaleco y lo dejo caer al suelo mientras la leopardo se tapó sus pechos era la primera vez que alguien la miraba su cuerpo entero le avergonzaba que alguien le criticara lo poco que tenía pero en aquel momento Po se acercó a ella tomo sus manos y las movió a un lado para colocar una de sus manos en los pechos de Su ella solo pudo gemir al sentir las manos de su novio que llevo ella misma sus manos a la cara de Po mientras el bajaba sus manos por sus cuerpo hasta su cintura de nuevo

Su: (gimiendo levemente) ah, ah esto no yo no (pensando: que estoy haciendo esta no soy yo nunca aria algo así yo)

No podía pensar gran parte de su mente solo deseaba sentir todo aquello que deseaba sentir y sin previo aviso Po le quito su pantalón en el momento el leopardo ya no sabía que hacer pero rodeo la cintura de Po con su cola mientras lo iba besando como el a ella comenzó a ronronear algo que no avía escuchado en ella pero sonrió para luego bajar su mano por el cuerpo de la leopardo cuando llego a cierta parte ella gimió fuertemente y clavo sus garras en el cuerpo de Po el cual se aguantó aquel dolor y la beso en los labios mientras que ella lo hacía por igual y podía sentir los labios de Po con los de ella como su mano en una parte donde nadie avía tocado antes

Su: (muy excitada) Shin por favor no deberíamos bañarnos es que

Shin: (besa su cuello) si tú quieres me detendré

Su: (grita) NO TE DETENGAS POR NADAS SIGUE ASÍ NO MAS

La leopardo ya no sabía qué hacer en realidad ella misma llevo su mano asía una parte del cuerpo de Po (todos saben cuál es XD) todo era normal todo iría como era normal pero en la mente de Po comenzaron aparecer imágenes de tigresa y en aquel momento que ellos tuvieron intimidad y cuando estaban en el acto y ella le decía "te amo Po y será el resto de mi vida" el panda no se daba cuenta de nada Su estaba tan perdida en las caricias de su novio y en lo que ella mismo tenía en una de sus manos moviéndola mientras que su novio tocaba su pecho como su intimidad mientras besaba su cuello

Shin: (con los ojos cerrados) que delicia tu cuerpo tu aroma (abre levemente sus ojos) te adoro tigresa

Su: (abre sus ojos en par en par) tigresa? De que hablas Shin quien es ella dime

En aquel momento ella se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal (lo se cortó en la mejor parte XD) en aquel momento ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos salió corriendo asía la casa ya tenía claro que estaba pasando con el nombre ya sabía a quién se refería su corazón sentía una punzada más Po fue detrás de ella y la encontró en la habitación mirando la pared llorando él se acercó y la abrazo con calidez

Shin: lo lamento Su (ve así a un lado) no sé quién es ella ni porque siento que me espera

Su: (pensando con tristeza: está recordando se alejara de mi yo no quiero) Shin amas a esa tigresa dímelo por favor

Shin: (siente un ligero dolor) no te negare que siento como si la amara Su yo

Su: (lo interrumpe) si tu deseas puedes irla a buscar Shin busca a quien amas en realidad a tu amor verdadero

Po pudo ver la tristeza en esas palabras y las lágrimas que caían Su avía aceptado que ella no era el amor de, él y aria lo que fuera para que fuera feliz aun si no era con ella ahora comprendía lo que era dar por alguien que ama pero no conto que él se acercara a ella y la besara para cuando se separó colocar su mano en su mejilla mientras se colocaba a su lado y tomando su chaleco y dejándolo a un lado ella estaba avergonzada pero estaba perdida en la mirada jade de Po que no le importó que estaba completamente desnuda ella no podía negar que estaba con un gran dolor en su corazón por dejarlo ir pero si él era feliz lo dejaría ir

Shin: puede que siento que me espera y me reza pero por algo olvide

Su: (se le caen algunas lágrimas) Shin debes saber la verdad es que

Shin: (con un dedo en sus labios) ahora estamos juntos y así será no me iré esto te lo prometo Su eres mi novia de ahora en adelante

Su: (lo abraza y lo besa apasionadamente) entonces estemos juntos por siempre Shin (llora y le sonríe) vivamos juntos tengamos familia te amo

Y sin previo aviso se lanzó asía el para besarlo mientras que Po rodeaba su cintura la leopardo ya sabía que no podría vivir sin él quería formar una familia una vida junto a, el para siempre luego de algunas caricias y besos de ambos amantes se durmieron las horas iban pasando Su solo podía pensar en su nueva vida junto a Shin su novio pero sabía que él amaba a alguien más pero ahora estaba amándola podía sentir en sus palabras la sinceridad ahora estaba con el ronroneaba toda la noche las horas iban pasando los rayos comenzaron a salir y se despertó y estaba acostada con una sábana al darse cuenta Po estaba preparando la comida fideos ella se levantó se iba a bañar estaba en la bañera cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura ella coloco su cabeza asía atrás en el pecho de su novio

Su: buenos días mi amor como estas dime quieres bañarte conmigo

Shin: (besa levemente sus labios) claro que si ayer no pudimos terminar nuestro baño

La leopardo no dijo nada solo lo beso mientras que Po comenzaba a besarla abrazándola por completo mientras todo iba pasando (bueno regresamos a lo importante XD) en el palacio de jade Shifu y los demás esperaban la respuesta del leopardo sin saber lo que avía sucedido o está sucediendo Tigresa en cambio estaba practicando estaba algo cansada ya que la noche anterior tuvo una pesadilla y consistía en ver a Po con un leopardo muy parecido a Song se detuvo cansada agotada por primera vez en su vida estaba respirando con dificultad para ver la sala de entrenamiento hacía falta algo y era Po ella podía sentirlo

Tigresa: (con la mano en su corazón) Po anoche era como si te alejaras de mi (coloca una mirada de tristeza) no quiero creer que te alejas de mí no quiero vuelve pronto mi amor

Mientras las horas iban pasando todo era normal mientras que en el pueblo donde estaba Po y Su ella avía ido a trabajar y avía hecho una carta para enviarla así Shifu y decirle que no deseaba ya nada tenía lo que ella quería algo mucho más valioso para ella que toda las riquezas pero no encontró al ganso era raro pero un tigre se le ofreció llevarle la carta ella acepto le iba a pagar pero el tigre solo le dijo "no te preocupes lo are gratis y suerte con el amor" Su no entendió y volvió asía su hogar ya que ese día no debía trabajar hasta entrada la noche cuando entro se encontró con la sorpresa de que avía una mesa con adornos velas y todo lleno de flores en eso Po aparece y le sonríe

Su: (asombrada) gua que estamos celebrando mi amor que es

Shin: (besa levemente sus labios) quiero hacerte una pregunta y que sea de corazón

Su: (lo ve con un gran amor) claro que mi respuesta es con sinceridad

Shin: (se arrodilla y toma su mano) Su quiero preguntarte si deseas (saca un anillo y se lo coloca en su mano) ser mi esposa para ahora y para siempre

La leopardo no podía articular palabra ya solo dejo caer lágrimas de felicidad y grito con algo que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón y era un SI en todo sus sentidos y lo abrazo mejor dicho se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente era claro que ella aceptaba desde anoche se avía imaginado como sería una familia con el cuidar de sus hijos hasta ver el atardecer con ellos todo mientras eso sucedía un tigre blanco llegaba al palacio de jade mientras que Shifu al ver ese tigre le dolía levemente la cabeza y a Víbora le entraba un gran miedo todo era normal se podría decir se acercó a Shifu y le dio la carta

Shifu: (leyendo el contenido) esto es una broma o que es no puede ser

/Inicio de la carta/

Quiero decirle que he decidido no quiero nada ya tengo algo más valioso que toda sus riquezas y es a el ahora seremos marido y mujer seré la madre de sus hijos así que no lo dejare ir estoy decidida encontré algo valioso y no lo dejare ir de mi lado nunca

/Fin de la carta/

Tigre: me tengo que ir ya (ve que se pone a su alrededor) je como veo que no será así

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será un gran día y celebrando una unión formal? Bueno creo que todas sabemos que sucederá no es así XD nos veremos se cuidan chicos bay, bay


	19. Chapter 19

Otro más en el anterior vimos que Su se llevó una gran sorpresa porque le pidieron matrimonio mientras que el tigre fue rodeado veamos que pasara XD

Capítulo 19 un gran día celebrando una unión formal

Todo era tranquilo en muchas parte de china menos un lugar el palacio de jade Shifu y los 5 furiosos bueno 4 de ellos trataban de saber la localización del que tenía al guerrero dragón y peor que avía decidió ser su mujer y la madre de sus hijos trataban de detener al que entrego la carta estaba rodeando al tigre blanco debían saber dónde estaba Po a toda costa y ese tigre era la clave Shifu estaba sonriendo pero el tigre solo lo miraba seriamente

Shifu: donde se encuentra el guerrero dragón y saldrás libre de aquí

Tigre: (deja su bolso) crees que puedes acorralarme aquí no mas Shifu eres patético

Shifu: no nos dirás entonces adelante atrápenla no deje que se valla

Tigre: (sonríe) esto acabara en menos de 5 minutos Shifu

De pronto se lanzó en contra de Grulla pero Mono trato de detenerla pero ella salto quedando de cabeza Mantis salto para detenerla pero desapareció para aparecer encima de ellos dando un giro (como Tai Lung le hizo a Po por el rollo del dragón) y al chocar contra el suelo todo el suelo se quebró pero no era como el de Tai Lung ya que fue prácticamente todo el palacio de jade Tigresa se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y salió corriendo asía el salón de entrenamiento para solo ver a su padre y maestro siendo estrangulado por un tigre blanco y sus amigos Mono con Víbora contra la pared sin conocimiento Mantis por igual Grulla con una ala rota

Tigre: (ahorcándolo) eres patético tus alumnos no son capaces de vencerme a mi

Shifu: (sonríe) es cierto pero quien es patética eres tú por que no son todos

El tigre fue golpeado por Tigresa Shifu cayó casi agotado mientras que la furiosa solo tenía un objetivo matar a quien lastimo a sus amigos y a su padre el tigre sonrió y de la nada apareció frente a Tigresa que iba a darle un golpe en su mandíbula pero la furiosa lo detuvo para la sorpresa del tigre que le iba a golpear pero también lo detuvo sus fuerzas eran casi la misma que sucedía el tigre blanco pensó "cómo demonios nadie puede al menos que sea del clan" en aquel momento Tigresa y el tigre se miraron a los ojos de pronto algo sucedió Tigresa estaba en una especie de vacío negro y pudo ver al tigre blanco con una pantera

Tigresa: (mirando el lugar) pero qué demonios sucede aquí que pasa por que ella

Se dio cuenta que el tigre estaba con un leopardo pero no le importaría si no fuera que ese leopardo fuera Sain y el que le causo dolor a Tigresa y no solo eso la escena cambio asía un pueblo lleno de llamas y el tigre mirando con miedo como una pantera negra golpeaba a Sain en ciertos putos de su cuerpo para luego dejar a Sain en el suelo mientras se podía ver la pantera dando vuelta estaba cerca de Tigresa ella se colocó en posición de combate pero solo la atravesó como un fantasma y tomo al tigre blanco por el cuello

Pantera: (se le caen algunas lágrimas) yo te amaba y lo que hiciste como demonios

Tigre: (siendo asfixiada) por favor perdóname yo no sé qué paso solo dame una oportunidad

Pantera: (voz fría) traicionar las tradiciones del clan (mirada asesina) solo es el exilio

Tigre: (aterrada) no dejare que lo hagas yo cometí un error y por eso

De pronto el tigre blanco se soltó y coloco su mano frente a la cara de la pantera de pronto todo acaba lo que Tigresa vio y regreso a la normalidad y veía al tigre blanco no podía creerlo ya no sabía que hacer o pensar con lo que vio pero de pronto el tigre blanco le dio una patada en la mandíbula que la separo de ella mientras que el tigre sonreía e iba asía Shifu pero Tigresa solo dijo "es tu culpa" el tigre se detuvo de que estaba hablando siguió su camino saco sus garras para acabar con Shifu

Tigresa: (la ve con enojo) tu culpa y haces esto para remediar tu error de traicionarlo

Tigre: (con los ojos abiertos) no sé de qué hablas yo no he traicionado a nadie

Tigresa: lo vi todo eran novios tú y Sain lo traicionaron haces esto para remediarlo

Tigre: (se da la vuelta) no es tu problema lo que hago (la ve con tristeza) es lo correcto

Tigresa: lo correcto era haber dejado que te exiliara y no provocar esto

Tigre: (con algunas lágrimas) cállate no sabes lo que he vivido y are lo que sea por

No termino porque alguien encapuchado apareció detrás de ella y solo dijo "no puedo permitir esto así que se cambiara los papeles ahora" el tigre al verla eran los mismo ojos amarillo claro que la avían atacado antes y de pronto levanto su pie y al tocar el suelo un gran brillo cubrió todo el palacio de jade mientras que el tigre miraba a quien estaba haciendo todo Tigresa miro al nuevo que movió sus manos como si moviera hilos invisibles cambiando todo

Tigresa: que estas asiendo y por qué lo haces que ganaras dímelo

?: Lo lamento pero no puedo permitir esto sea así (sigue moviendo sus manos) por ahora olvida todo y sigue adelante

Luego de aquello Tigresa fue segada y luego cuando abrió sus ojos estaba de nuevo en los muñecos de madera no avía sucedido nada de nada y el maestro Shifu estaba mirando una carta el cartero se avía marchado ella pensó "que loco ahora tengo sueños despierta" y decidió descansar unos momentos pero lejos del palacio de jade el tigre blanco le pasaba lo mismo que avía sido eso hace unos momentos solo se detuvo y miro el palacio de jade preocupada como si hubiera algo que tuviera miedo

Tigre: que paso por unos momentos (asustada) debo hacer que todo sea como tiene que ser no puedo perder más tiempo no puedo

De regreso con Su y Po avían decidido casarse el día siguiente mientras que la leopardo estaba preparando su vestido (si hasta eso compro de donde no se fue con las manos vacías XD) no podía creerlo el avía planeado todo era como si deseara forma su familia lo antes posible Su miro a Po como cocinaba no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por verlo así todo era normal para ella se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda Po dejo lo que estaba haciendo para girarse y besarla en los labios y luego del beso verla con amor

Su: (lo ve con un profundo amor) Shin eres lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida te amo

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) te amo Su y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida

Su: (se le caen unas lágrimas) es lo que deseo Shin juntos para siempre mi amor

Shin: (limpia sus lágrimas) y así será tu yo y espero que nuestros hijos mi amada Su te amo

Y luego sin previo aviso la besa y Su le regresa el beso con la misma intensidad que muerde su labio inferior y Po hace lo mismo las cosas estaban subiendo de tono para los amantes y más cuando Su con su cola despejo la mesa mientras se quitaba el chaleco con rapidez mientras que Po la recostaba en la mesa mientras iba tocando su cuerpo Su dio un ligero gemido deseaba que su novio la poseyera hay mismo pero en aquel momento algo se estaba quemando y era el asado Po salió corriendo arrojando agua para que se apagara Su se sintió mal porque no pudieron seguir

Shin: creo que deberemos dejarlo por hoy día ya mañana es el gran día mi amor

Su: (se acerca a él si su chaleco sensualmente) está bien peor esta noche me mimaras

Shin: (rodeando su cintura) claro que lo are y lo sabes mi amor

Su: (se relame los labios) espero que nada se interponga en lo nuestro mi amor

Se besan con amor y luego de una pequeña comida se acuestan ambos juntos su es abrazada por Po ella sentía el calor corporal de su novio era cálido y lleno de sinceridad y mucho otras cosas aquella noche todo era normal entre ellos las horas iban pasando poco a poco Su tenia sueño de una familia con su novio todos eran de felicidad los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer molestándola y asiéndola despertar y vio a su novio sonriéndole

Su: (le sonríe con amor) mi amor buenos días como amaneciste

Shin: (besa sus labios) bien mi amor prepárate que hoy día comienza temprano

Y así fue tan rápido Su estaba ya en busca de todo para su gran día y así fue tanto ella como Po estuvieron toda la mañana de aquí para haya luego de algunas horas algunos aldeanos del pueblo se acercaron para ver que avía un pequeño altar donde estaba Po algo raro y más fue ya que estaba con un chaleco de color negro y una corbata roja mientras eso sucedía de pronto se escuchó algo y cuando los pequeños aldeanos pudieron ver a una leopardo con un vestido blanco era hermoso con un ramo de flores de color rosas se acercó al pequeño altar y tomo la mano de Po mientras se acercaba a un ganso mayor con un libro el cual abrió como si nada todos estaban esperando a que comenzara

Ganso: a todos los presente estamos aquí reunido para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio por favor lean sus votos

Shin: (ve a Su a los ojos) querida Su agradezco a la vida por permitirme tenerte y estar este día junto a ti para compartir nuestras vidas para siempre te amo

Su: (lo ve con amor) Shin desde que llegaste a mi vida has dado luz en la oscuridad en la que he vivido tu eres mi guía en la oscuridad en la que he caminado por eso agradezco la vida que me haya dejado estar contigo y en este gran día te amo Shin

Ganso: (sonríe) por el poder que me ha sido considerado los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Y así fue pero nadie espero que Su arrojara el ramo de una y se lanzara a besar a Po como desesperada deseaba comérselo a beso como ninguna otra novia a su pareja pero avían tres cerdos que miraban con interés a la nueva pareja mientras que todos aplaudían con entusiasmo Su y Po se avían levantando mientras que la leopardo estaba ronroneando en el pecho de su novio mientras que los cerdos estaban planeando algo nada bueno para Su la cual no sabía que algo iba a sucederle

Cerdo1: esta no se nos va a escapar así que prepárense hermanos

Cerd2 y 3: lo sabemos hermano mayor por eso nos encargaremos de ella y su marido

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será tratar de ser feliz con quien amas pero alguien trata de hacerte sufrir? Bueno a que no adivinan que sucederá pero les diré tiene algo que ver con una de las visiones averigüen XD se cuidan chicos n.n


	20. Chapter 20

Y les traigo otro capítulo más en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas y Su y Po se avían casado veamos cómo será su nueva vida de casados

Capítulo 20 tratar de ser feliz con quien amas pero alguien trata de hacer sufrir

La noche avía llegado en toda china pero en un pequeño pueblo avía una pareja de recién casado hiendo asía su hogar Po llevaba a su novia en brazo la cual se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio ronroneando ahora estaban casados era el momento para ir a algo más que caricias al entrar Po se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tapar las ventanas luego dejar a su novia en su habitación mientras que Su se estaba quitando su vestido cuando Po regreso casi se desmaya a ver a su novia sentada en la cama con unas medias blancas como todo lo demás y algunos rasgo rosado y un laso en su escote resaltándolo mientras ella miraba con una sonrisa a su novio el cual no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de su ahora pareja (se lo dejo a su imaginación XD) él se acercó con cuidado mientras Su lo miraba con amor y se relame los labios ella misma mientras se acuesta toma las mano de Po y las coloca en su vientre mientras ella ronronea

Su: (lo ve con amor) Shin mi amor esta noche hazme tuya y solo tuya

Shin: (besa su cuello y le susurra) serás mía en cuerpo y en alma y de nadie mas

Su: (excitada) ah, querido esta vez nadie va interrumpir absolutamente nadie serás mío

Shin: (toca levemente su pecho) y tú serás mía y de nadie más mi amor

Y sin nada más que decir la pareja se besaron dejando que esa noche solo sus cuerpos se unieran en un solo ser (no relatare alguien me dijo que estaba prohibido XD lastima) aquella noche todo fue normal para la nueva pareja avían unido sus vidas sus cuerpos y sus almas para la eternidad las horas pasaban pero para los amante no ellos no descansaban avían esperado ese día o más bien Su que no dejaba dormir a su novio el cual no le importó acompañar a su esposa en aquella noche tan fría (noten el sarcasmos XD) y sin nada más le dio calor a su esposa toda la noche paso así los rayos del sol comenzaron aparecer la feliz pareja no dejaban de estar abrazados y dormidos con una sonrisa

Su: (ronroneaba) Shin mi amor esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida querido

Shin: (agotado y casi sin aire) y la más larga de nuestras vidas (pensando) que recuerde

Su: (lo ve a los ojos) Shin deja eso además querido hoy día preparare el desayuno

Shin: (aterrado) tranquila querida yo lo are no te preocupes

Pero no fue suficiente la leopardo se levantó sin nada que la cubriera dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo frente a su novio el cual estaba babeando por la sensualidad de su esposa que iba asía la cocina a preparar su desayuno pero en aquello hizo que Po se levantara de la misma forma que su pareja la abrazo de la cintura mientras iba besando su cuello mientras Su se inclinaba asía al frente mientras que Po la iba besando cada vez más y más mientras lo hacía llevaba sus manos por el vientre de Su mientras ella gemía y más cuando su esposo se aferró a su pecho mientras ella cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar

Su: (ronroneando) mi amor debo preparar el desayuno

Shin: (muerde su oreja) deja que lo haga yo sabes lo que paso la última vez

Su: (se muerde su labio) pero debo aprender a complacer a mi macho no es así Shin

Shin: (besa su mejilla) ya has hecho suficiente yo te enseñare esta vez no te dejare ir ahora yo

Su no dijo nada solo se dejó guiar por su pareja el cual comenzó acariciar todo su cuerpo ella llevo su mano por el cuello de su esposo mientras comenzaba a besarlo todo era hermoso pero en otra parte no era así en el palacio de jade las cosas se avían complicado Tigresa se avía despertado o en si no durmió casi nada cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a su amor acostándose con un leopardo muy parecido a Song ya estaba harta de esos sueños solo deseaba que Po volviera pronto ya no soportaba seguir así

Tigresa: (mirando la ventana con tristeza) Po por que no dices cuando volverás ya no soporto mas esta tortura (se toca el corazón) no sé qué sucede pero vuelve pronto mi amor

Sin nada más que decir se fue a entrenar pero sabía que algo le sucedía a Po ella deseaba saber dónde estaba el para estar a su lado siempre eso era lo que ella deseaba pero no tan lejos de ahí el maestro Shifu como los demás de los 5 furiosos estaban preocupados avían recolectado todo para nada Shifu estaba pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo de pronto abrió sus ojos en par en par ahora estaba aterrado necesitaba detener todo de una vez por todas seria el momento de decirle a Tigresa la verdad sobre el viaje de Po decidió preguntarles a sus alumnos y amigos de su hija adoptiva

Shifu: alumnos debo hacerle una pregunta y me la responderán con la verdad

Grulla: adelante maestro no tenga miedo le contestaremos con sinceridad

Shifu: (suspira) creen que sea el momento de decirle a Tigresa sobre el viaje de Po y lo que pasa y de por qué se fue en realidad

Cuando Shifu se dio cuenta de los ojos re abierto de sus alumnos estaba temiendo lo peor y así fue ya que un fuerte grito sonoro "ESTA LOCO NO SE ATREVA MAESTRO" era claro no podían decirle a Tigresa sabían que ella los mataría por esconder aquello pero el grito no paso desapercibido por Tigresa que al encontrarlos reunidos todos trataban de estar lo más calmado posible pero la maestra no era tonta sabía que algo estaba mal así que se acercó y Mantis estaba comenzando a tragar saliva como Mono Grulla solo evitaba hacer contacto visual con Tigresa la cual tenía una mirada muy seria

Tigresa: maestro y ese grito porque fue que sucede acaso es algo de Po

Shifu: (sereno) no Tigresa solo otra carta pero (saca la carta) no sé si quieras leerla

Tigresa: (alza una ceja) claro que quiero leerla me muero por saber cómo esta

Shifu: de acuerdo pero es lo único yo debo hablar con los demás

Tigresa: (con la carta en mano) está bien Víbora más tarde puedo hablar contigo

Víbora asintió y Tigresa se marchó tranquilamente asía su habitación para leer la carta de Po mientras que los demás estaban tranquilos de que no fueran descubierto pero avía algo que no entendía que quería hablar Tigresa con Víbora mientras que el maestro Shifu estaba pensando y ahora sabía lo que iba a suceder si Su avía decidido ser la esposa de Po eso quiere decir que no quería pensarlo pero avía algo mas todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido era como si alguien estaba haciendo que todo pasara lo más antes posibles y recordó algo

Shifu: no puede ser Mono Grulla necesito que vayan asía el norte del valle de la paz

Mono: (confundido) que sucede maestro suena como aterrado

Shifu: (preocupado) si esa Su decidió ser la mujer de Po es que ya lo es y alguien está haciendo esto suceda lo más antes posible

Mantis: trata de decir que algo está acelerando todo pero porque maestro

De pronto se escuchó un llamado "porque ella está desesperada" y vieron una pantera que callo en medio de ambos dejando ver que tenía unos ojos amarillos pálidos su ropa era de un color rojo con un dragón azul del lado izquierdo y otro en su pata derecha del mismo color y su pantalón era negro una de sus manos tenía una venda en todo su brazo izquierdo Shifu rápidamente la reconoció y detuvo a sus alumnos que estaba por atacarla ella al ver a Shifu solo no sabía que decir hasta que Shifu le dio con su bastón en su mejilla dejando a los demás sorprendidos por lo que hizo su maestro

Shifu: estas viva por tu culpa tu hermano ha causado problemas que pensabas

Mono: (sorprendido) pero maestro que está haciendo que sucede

Shifu: ella es la hermana menor del peligro que estamos pasando su nombre es

Pantera: (interrumpiéndolo) mi nombres es Nolí la que causo esto en parte

Víbora: cómo es eso posible que hayas sido tu que hiciste esto eres una niña

Noli: tengo 11 años de edad pero parezco de 13 y todo fue por que no podía verlo a la cara mi error causo esto la verdad es que

Ella no podía seguir noli se sentía de la peor forma debía ayudar ahora ella a Shifu el cual estaba enojado que estaba ocultando la pantera que llego y por qué fue su culpa mientras eso sucedía Tigresa estaba en su habitación acostada pensando en Po ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos y su Padre adoptivo recordó la carta de Po y con una sonrisa la abrió para ver que avía otra flor ella sonrió al verla asiendo que su corazón se calmara

Tigresa: (ronronea) mi amor que será lo nuevo que me has enviado

Querida Tigresa debo decirte que he estado pensando en muchas cosas

Cada noche que pasa miro las estrellas

Preguntándome si mis palabras te llegaran como lo deseo

Solo espero el momento de encontrarte y amarte como aquella noche

Con todo mi amor y mi corazón y decirte que te amo

La maestra abrazo la carta con fuerza ronroneando con felicidad hasta una sonrisa apareció era claro que ella estaba más calmada sin saber nada de lo que sucedía mientras avía llegado la tarde en un lugar lejano el cual era donde estaba Po y su esposa todo era normal para ellos luego de una mañana muy activa para ellos (todos sabemos por qué fue activa XD) Po salió a comprar víveres Su fue a buscar agua y vio una nota a un costado de la puerta decidió leerla así que entro a su casa dejo el balde de agua para poder leer con más calma así que abrió el sobre

Su: (asustada) no puede ser por favor no (lee la nota) esto no puede ser cierto

/Inicio de la nota/

Hola Su sabemos quién es tu esposo y su nombre no es Shin lo sabemos todo si no quieres que le digamos la verdad y se vaya de tu lado vamos a necesitar algo de dinero y te saldrá caro así de sencillo ven esta noche para hablar sobre el pago

/Fin de la nota/

Su: esto no puede ser por favor no (ve el cielo) porque solo quiero ser feliz no mas

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será el origen del mal los recuerdos de un gran error? Bueno aquí hablaremos ya sobre noli y su hermano de por qué el tigre trata de liberarlo serán como dos capitulo o tres de ellos no se nos veremos se cuidan n.n


	21. Chapter 21

Nota: tratare de explicar muchas cosas de mi historia suelo ser así XD a veces confundo a los lectores

Capítulo 21 el origen del mal y los recuerdos de un gran error

Shifu y 4 de los 5 furiosos estaban con una pantera llamada noli la hermana del mal que quiere ser libre la cual acepta que fue su culpa de que todo esté pasando nadie comprendía nada de por qué una niña de 11 años estaba así de triste o porque se culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo Shifu sintió pena por ella porque apretaba con fuerzas sus manos como queriendo sentir algo de alivio del dolor que sentía

Shifu: (suspira) lamento lo que hice ahora dinos todo lo que sucede

Noli: (asiente) lo sé pero debemos detener esto pronto porque si no mi hermano volverá

Grulla: disculpe pero de que están hablando que sucede

Noli: (suspira con pesadez) yo soy la hermana menor de lo que se va a liberar todo comenzó hace muchos años verán

/Comienzo de todo/

Hace muchos años cuando era apenas una bebe según mis padres mi hermano mayor avía nacido con una gran determinación pero eso no fue lo que ellos buscaban en si jamás apreciaron lo que el asía que se sintieran orgulloso de el como lo sé porque pude verlo en muchas forma cuando nací mi hermano me odiaba porque mi madre siempre fui amada por ella como por mi padre teníamos un hermano que era menor por un año que mi hermano mayor pero aun cuando mi hermano era el mayor era la sombra de mi otro hermano su odio iba en crecimiento ya que mi segundo hermano no tenía nada que hacer y tenía todo pero mi hermano mayor no conseguía nada no importaba cuanto se esforzara cuando tenía yo 7 años estaba mirándolo que observaba las estrellas

Noli: ñaño tengo sueñito no puedo dormir me cantas

Pantera: (la toma en brazos) claro mi niña dime cual quieres que te cante

Noli: (bosteza) cualquiera ñaño tengo sueñito

Pantera: esta bien mi pequeña noli pero será diferente a las demás

Cuando naciste mi corazón no te amaba pero cuando vi tus ojos supe

Que debía cuidarte y protegerte con mi vida entera

Nunca quise lastimarte por eso te daré mi vida y te protegeré de quien sea

Mi niña de mi corazón mi pequeña hermana descansa mi bebe

Duerme y sueño con tu felicidad te ama tu hermano

Cada noche dormía con el a medida que iba creciendo lo quería mas pero cuando cumplí 8 años algo sucedió nuestro hogar se estaba quemando estaba en llamas desperté aterrada buscando a mis padres no los encontrabas fui asía la sala todo estaba en llamas estaba aterrada tenía apenas 8 años no sabía nada corría y corría entre las llamas y esquivando un pedazo de techo me caí y cuando así fue avía dos cuerpos sin vidas eran mis padres no podía creerlo no podía estaba llorando ya no sabía que hacer me sentía aterrada asustada y mucho más tome mi peluche de un conejito y lo abrace fuerte

Noli: (llorando) ÑAÑO donde estas tengo miedo donde estas papa mama hermano tengo miedo

Mientras yo lloraba tenía un gran miedo estaba muy asustada las llamas iban a consumirme todo mi hogar yo ya no podía huir cerré mis ojos fuertemente cuando siento unas manos que me toman y me abrazan cuando los abro era mi hermano mayor que me saco de las llamas de la sala y me llevo a la parte del comedor cuando íbamos a salir mi otro hermano golpeo a mi hermano mayor el me dejo en el suelo para darse la vuelta y ver a mi hermano menor con sangre en su ojo derecho y un brazo ensangrentado vi en mi hermano mayor una sonrisa que sucedía

Pantera: no te rendirás nunca no es así ken porque sigues luchando dime

Ken: (cansado) cómo pudiste matar a nuestros padres hermano

Pantera: (sonríe) ellos se lo buscaron nombrarte a ti el sucesor de todo y yo quedar en el olvido jamás lo perdonare nunca

Ken: (enojado) por eso no es mi culpa que sea mejor que tú en todo

Pantera: cállate idiota (frente de él golpeando su estómago) no eres mejor que yo ya que yo soy (le susurra) el descendiente de todo yo soy

De pronto un fuerte grito de mi parte estaba aterrada por lo que avía visto ken se separó de mi hermano mayor rápidamente sacando una espada clavándola en su corazón grite de nuevo con lágrimas en mis ojos "ÑAÑO" de pronto mi hermano mayor levanto la mirada sus ojos cambiaron de color a unos negros ya que los de mi ñaño son amarillos como los míos y de la nada comenzó a golpear a mi hermano menor en su cuerpo completamente pero ciertos puntos de su cuerpo no podía creerlo lo hacía con facilidad y de pronto junto sus manos para luego golpearlo de un solo movimiento enviándolos a las llamas mientras se quitaba la espada en su corazón

Pantera: (tomando a noli) debemos irnos pronto ya nada queda para nosotros

Nunca dije nada al sacarme el me llevo en brazos vimos como nuestro hogar se calló a pedazos de pronto escuche algo cuando me di cuenta avía un tigre blanco con rayas negras que se acercó a mi ñaño y al verlo con sangre grito y se lo llevo para atenderlo y el me llevaba en brazos también mientras íbamos a una cabaña alejada de donde vivamos mi ñaño me dejo mientras era atendido por aquel tigre blanco el cual era amiga de la infancia de mi ñaño en aquel momento mi ñaño contaba con 19 años me acerque para escucharlos hablar

Tigre: (asiendo presión en la herida) porque lo hiciste sabes que tendrás problemas por esto y no quiero que te pase algo

Pantera: (ve el techo) dejar que tomara lo que por derecho me pertenece jamás

Tigre: (va limpiando la herida) sabes bien que esto solo te llevara a una eterna soledad

Pantera: (siente algo de dolor) no importa pero no podía permitir que me mataran por pedir lo que me pertenecía a mi por derecho

Tigre: (va cociendo la herida) te respeto y todo pero tenías que ir lejos para protegerla

Pantera: prometí cuidarla no dejaría que ella pasara lo que pase yo tratar de ser lo que ellos querían para luego solo dejarte solo me iban a matar

Tigre: (lo ve con pena) lo se jamás creí que los de tu clan te matarían por

Pantera: (la interrumpen) para poder ver a su hijo sobre salir en todo matarían a mi hermana si no los detenía

Jamás me lo creí lo que decían ahora comprendía porque mi padre y madre peleaban mucho diciendo de que siempre cuidaban de ken mi padre y mi madre cuidaba a una prima mía recién nacida jamás lo creí nunca pero ahora entendía por qué a mí corta edad solo mi ñaño me cuidaba como ninguna otra persona más luego de que fue curado por suerte la espada no atravesó su corazón estaba feliz corrí asía él y lo abrace fuertemente pero le dolía y me separe un poco de él y estaba sonriéndole

Pantera: será mejor dormir mi niña así que (la acomoda a un lado) a dormir

Tigre: (sonríe) está bien nos veremos ya mañana te parece

Pantera: (le besa la frente) descansa nos veremos si que duermas bien

Noli: (bosteza) mi sueñito ñaño mi quiere dormir de verdad

Luego de eso mi ñaño me beso la frente y me quede dormida todo era como un simple sueño era normal tranquilo o eso pensaba yo cuando desperté mi ñaño estaba preparando mis alimentos solía comer un poco más que otras niñas todo era normal mi hermano mayor se volvió prácticamente alguien fuerte el tiempo iba pasando todo era normal sin darme cuenta paso un año y tenía ya nueve años para mi mis días eran felices mi ñaño me cuidaba y me mimaba pero todo fuera feliz si no fuera por ella aquel tigre que pertenecía a un clan un poco más elevado entre todos

/Interrupción primaria/

Mantis: espera como que clan además no concuerda mucho tu historia

Noli: mis padres son una pantera y un tigre como su amiga Tigresa además mi clan es diferente

Mono: (confundido) tu clan diferente y de que clan provienes niña

Noli: (con seriedad) del clan del dragón oscuro y mi hermano mayor es el líder del clan

Todos los presente se quedaron sorprendidos por aquello a que estaba refiriéndose Shifu estaba preocupado por aquello como que un clan llamado así a qué demonios se refería ella pero noli no le importaba nada solo deseaba terminar su historia ella ya no soportaba seguir ocultando todo ese dolor ya no soportaba mas Víbora se dio cuenta de aquello era como si algo dentro de noli se partía al hablar de aquello

Noli: debo continuar debo terminar el relato

Víbora: no cada palabra que dices es una herida a tu corazón no lo hagas

Noli: (apretando con rabia sus manos) debo hacerle yo misma me mentí y le mentí a ese tigre al decirle que estaba feliz sin mi hermano cuando no era así

Shifu: de quien estás hablando que sucede aquí explícate

Noli: (levanta la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos) yo fui que mi hermano se volviera así yo lo empuje para que estuviera con ese tigre yo cause su dolor yo soy la culpable de todo el de seguro me odiara por lo que hice lo se

Todos se quedaron de piedra al verla llorar amargamente que estaba sucediendo con esa pantera que sucedía que ocultaba ella para llorar amargamente culpándose de todo y su historia no concordaba que pasaba avía algo más como esa palabra clan que pasaba que sucedía ella que fue lo que paso y que mal se refiere que pasa noli ella solo se limpió las lágrimas unos momentos

Noli: sin tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta como para dejar a mi hermano con esa del clan del dragón de la luz

Y nos quedamos aquí como ven serán otro capítulo más el próximo será contando los errores recordando el pasado trágico? A que no adivinan aunque algunos ya abran atado cabos XD nos veremos se cuidan chicos n.n


	22. Chapter 22

Y otro más tratare de explicar más de lo que sucede en realidad aquí espero que me entienda he tenido unos días algo cansado sigamos con la historia

Capítulo 22 contando los errores recordando el pasado trágico

El palacio de jade estaba los maestros de kung fu más fuerte de toda china estaban reunidos y frente a ellos estaba una pantera con el nombre Noli hermana menor de un mal que Shifu y el maestro Oogway avían detenido con anterioridad pero los furiosos no entendía nada porque ella decía clan o porque nombro el clan del dragón oscuro como del clan del dragón de luz que se refería aquello que sucedía en realidad Shifu al escuchar eso suspiro con pesadez era el momento de contarle lo que el sabia

Shifu: escúchenme bien alumnos les contare sobre esos clanes

Víbora: (ve a su maestro) como es eso maestro sabe de lo que habla esta niña

Shifu: (suspira con pesadez) claro que lo se mejor que nadie Víbora

Grulla: (confundido) pero que sucede maestro díganos

Shifu: (los ve con seriedad) les diré todo lo que se de los clanes del dragón oscuro y luz

/Historia de los clanes/

Avía hace muchos años la leyenda de un dragón de un color negro conocido como el dragón oscuro y avía otro conocido como el dragón de la luz ambos enemigos a muerte por muchos años se pelearon sin saber por qué fue la razón muchos murieron en su camino de destrucción pero ambos se detuvieron por el llanto de dos bebes cuando ambos dragones vieron el llanto descendieron y solo pudieron ver cuerpos sin vidas de sus padres protegiéndolos a los niños una niña y un niño ambos dragones se conmovieron por aquel acto de protección que decidieron crear una tregua y ellos mismo criar a los pequeños como sus hijos y así fue con el paso de los años ambos niños crecieron pero por ser criados por dragones y amantados por ambos dragones no sabe bien como fueron criados pero al ir al mundo su fuerza y mentalidad era sorprendente pero los dragones al ver lo que sucedía

Dragón oscuro: debemos detener esto ellos no deben seguir así

Dragón luz: (lo ve con seriedad) te entiendo además no puedo seguir contigo

Dragón oscuro: no me digas ya son mayores para saber que no somos sus padres ni nada

Dragón luz: que bien no sabes cómo me alegro de estar lejos de ti idiota

Y ahí fue donde comenzaron a gritarse y a pelear sin saber que los dos niños avía escuchado aquello con el dolor de sus almas y su mentalidad y sin previo avisos atacaron a los que avían considerados sus padres ambos dragones no podía creer lo que sucedía los dos niños no eran normales con la leche materna del dragón de la luz avían obtenido un poder como el de ellos y con el poder del dragón oscuro su mentalidad solo era MATANZA luego de matar a sus padres ambos niños se dividieron en dos clanes el del dragón de la luz y la oscuridad pero ninguno se llevaban por el rencor de sus padres seguían fluyendo en ellos

/Fin de la historia/

Todos los presentes estaba con los ojos abierto mientras Noli tenía la mirada baja era la historia de su clan o el resumen de ella pero era así ella venia de uno de los niños que fue criados por ambos dragones uno de los niños era un tigre siberiano como Tigresa mientras que el otro era una pantera negra y de ellos sus hijos resultaron siendo como ellos pero con el paso del tiempo pocos eran los beneficiados con el poder de sus antepasados ahora noli solo suspiraba solo miro el techo

Mantis: eso no puede ser maestro Shifu es algo ilógico de verdad

Mono: concuerdo con Mantis maestro como puede ser eso posible como díganos

Shifu: (ve a noli) ahora te toca decir lo que paso adelante

Noli: (asiente con la cabeza) les contare como pasaron las cosas mi hermano fue uno de los que fueron capaces de tener un poder como mis ancestros

/Reanudando la historia/

Luego de aquello cuando cumplí 9 años todo era normal para mí, mi hermano cuidaba de mi como si fuera mi padre al igual que aquel tigre muchas veces vi que avía una chispa entre ellos decidí ayudarlo pero aquel entonces no me di cuenta de mi error fue lo peor como decía tenía nueve años y sabía que a mi hermano le gustaba aquel tigre siempre se miraban y se sonreían sin darse cuenta ambos se atraían se podía notar desde kilómetros mientras estaba con mi hermano mirando el prado decidí hacer algo

Noli: ñaño puedes ir a la casa a ver mi muñeca

Pantera: (le acaricia la cabeza) mi niña sí que eres mimada no es así

Noli: (sonríe) mi es así por mi ñaño ve seguro te llevaras una sorpresa ñaño

Pantera: que estarás tramando pequeña jeje está bien

Y fue a buscar mi muñeca sin saber que estaba en la habitación de aquel tigre mi ñaño sabia me llevaba bien con ella y mi hermano entro sin toca encontrándose con una gran vista avía planeado todo eso ya que yo sabía que a esa hora ella se tomaba un baño y cuando eso paso (no se puede decir cosas de mayores XD) todo se dio me entere que ellos serían novios me sentí contenta por el todo era felicidad o eso pensé

Noli: ñaño tú y ella son ya novios no es así (mirándolos tomados de las manos) verdad?

Pantera: (le sonríe) así es mi niña somos novios y ahora ya es hora

Tigre: (besa a su novio) como líderes de nuestros respectivos clanes seremos uno solo

Noli: mi ñaño es líder porque mi familia ser de los lideres anteriores no es así

Mi ñaño dijo que si y ella era la tercera hija del líder del clan mi ñaño avía conocido a las anteriores pero nunca funciono una no le interesaba mi hermano mayor la otra nunca supe que sucedió o porque se fue pero creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto al unirlos y así unir a los clanes luego de una semana así fue los clanes se avían unidos ellos iban bien o eso creí mientras caminaba asía mi hogar luego de ir a jugar con mis amigos vi al tigre hablando con alguien creí que era mi hermano y los fui a ver cuándo me acerque a escondidas querías darle un susto pero el susto me lo lleve yo ya que era un leopardo de las nieves el cual era amigo también de la infancia de mi hermano no podía creerlo

Tigre: Sain que haces ya te dije de que no además

Sain: (besa su cuello) eso dices pero bien que me buscaste

Tigre: (ronronea) ya lo sé pero es que él me quiere y yo también por eso

Sain: (la interrumpe) eso dices pero no puedes amar a alguien del clan oscuro y lo sabes

Sin nada más me fui corriendo pero cuando lo hacía vi a mi ñaño con unas flores las cuales arrojo al suelo y se fue con un gran dolor en sus ojos esa noche llego el momento cuando ella entro se podía ver feliz al ver a mi ñaño ella estaba asustada por la mirada fría de mi hermano y más cuando él dijo "debemos hablar ahora mismo" tras aquello esa noche hubo una gran pelea y ella el confeso lo que sucedió con el leopardo mi hermano lanzo la mesa y me grito para irnos ella se colocó en la puerta

Pantera: déjame ir no quiero estar aquí así que vete de mí vista

Tigre: (traga saliva) por favor solo fue un error sabes que te amo entiéndelo lo hice fue

Pantera: (grita) CALLATE jamás te creeré no soy un tonto así que déjame salir

Tigre: (se le caen algunas lágrimas) por favor escúchame solo fue

De pronto una fuerte cachetada la tumbo y era que mi hermano la avía dado una fuerte cachetada eso era más que claro luego de aquello nos fuimos de esa casa no podía ver a mi hermano como sufría amaba mucho a esa mujer con el paso de los meses ella parecía arrepentía y le pidió una segunda oportunidad a mi hermano él dijo que lo pensaría todo era normal ella se fue y yo me acerque a mi hermano y fue mi peor error decirle lo que pensaba decirle

Pantera: dime pequeña mía crees que sea bueno darle otra oportunidad

Noli: (sonríe) mi dice que si ñaño quererla debe estar con ella entonces

Pantera: (besa su frente) gracias mi niña le daré otra oportunidad

Noli: que bien mientras ñaño es feliz mi es feliz mi querer a ñaño mi querer verte junto a ella

Fue lo peor que hice dos días después mi hermano la acepto como novia creí que sería bueno pero no fue así el poco a poco se comenzó alejar de mi lado ya casi no me prestaba atención siempre pasaba más tiempo con ese tigre poco a poco me fue dejando a un lado me seguía cuidando pero yo me iba alejando de, el luego de dos años decidieron casarse y yo ya avía cumplido 11 años jamás pude creer lo que sucedería aquella vez estaba saliendo con un chico de 13 años un león joven cuando mi ñaño me vio con el tuvimos una fuerte discusión

Pantera: aléjate de el Noli el no te quiere escúchame

Noli: (enojada) ya cállate el que no me quiere eres tu hermano ahora te preocupas

Pantera: siempre me he preocupado por ti por eso lo hago es una orden

Noli: no puedes decirme que hacer o no tengo 11 años hermano

Pantera: (enojado) soy el líder de nuestro clan hasta que cumplas 18 me aras caso

No lo perdone le grite "ESPERO QUE TE MUERAS ADEMAS ELLA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO DE NUEVO" le di una cachetada y me marche a mi habitación jamás creí que eso desataría lo que luego se conoció como la masacre de la luna roja no quería que eso sucediera pero no pensé con claridad mis opciones jamás lo hice hasta que fue tarde

/Segunda interrupción/

Grulla: (serio) quiere decir que ella aun lo engañaba y tú lo sabias y no le dijiste nada

Noli: (con la mirada baja) falta lo peor eso es algo corto con lo que paso después

Víbora: algo más fuerte que lo que nos cuentas (ve que asiente) no me lo creo

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será el despertar del mal el terror bajo la luz de la luna? Bueno creo que todos ya abran comenzado atar cabos no es así por ahora me despido se cuidan XD nos veremos chicos n.n


	23. Chapter 23

Les traigo el otro capítulo en el anterior supimos que Noli está relatando como paso su pasado y quien es el tigre en parte veamos como continuara

Capítulo 23 el despertar del mal y el terror bajo la luz de la luna

Avía pasado las horas en el valle de la paz avía ya llegado el anochecer para todos (cambiaremos un poco el escenario no mas XD) en un pequeño pueblo Su estaba preocupada paso el resto de la tarde algo distraída y su esposo lo noto pero luego de que ella noto la preocupación de su pareja decidió dejar de pensar en aquello se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios mientras que Po la abrazaba cálidamente mientras la veía a los ojos se podía notar en su mirada algo de preocupación

Su: (con tristeza) mi amor debo decirte algo no te enojes por favor

Shin: (la ve con ternura) no te preocupes querida siempre estaré contigo

Su: (lo ve con amor) tengo que ir a ver a alguien me esperas mi amor

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) amor nuestro amor está unido por el resto de nuestras vidas

Su le sonrió y le beso en los labios mientras Shin rodeaba su cintura y Su la cintura de Po con su cola pero los beso comenzaron a ir por el cuello mientras la leopardo no quería hacer caso a esa nota y así fue no le hizo caso por nada se dejó llevar por las caricias de Po el cual quería detenerse pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no la dejara ir porque si lo hacía quizás la perdería no sabía que era y no la dejo ir mientras en otra parte de china en el palacio de jade estaba Noli una pantera con la mirada baja por el comentario de Grulla

Shifu: (serio) por favor Grulla deja de verla así

Grulla: pero maestro no hayo que ella sabía eso y no dijo nada

Víbora: (se acerca a Grulla) querido por favor tranquilo deja que continúe

Noli: (con pena alza la mirada) déjenme seguir por que aún no termina

/Reanudando la historia/

Tras aquello mi hermano salió de la casa y la azoto con fuerza no supe que paso pero no le di importancia cuando mi hermano se fue deje entrar a un tigre de nuestro clan era humilde nunca le creí a mi hermano nada esa noche lo deje entrar a mi cuarto y es misma noche lo deje tomar mi cuerpo (ya todos sabremos cómo XD) y fue algo especial para mí o eso pensé a la mañana siguiente me desperté y él no estaba no le tome importancia en si baje para mi desayuno pero no estaba mi hermano nunca sucedía bueno rara vez pero me dejaba una nota y mi comida servida pero esta vez no estaba

Noli: que raro mi hermano no suele ser así bueno no abra sido nada

Pero no sabía nada de lo que sucedió cuando Salí a dar un paseo y mientras lo hacía pude ver que muchos me miraban con miedo cuando me acerque al parque estaba quemado como algunas casas de mi pueblo se podía ver a un leopardo sumamente herido y este era Sain no podía creerlo cuando me acerque para preguntar todos se apartaron con miedo que estaba sucediendo cuando de pronto se escuchan unos pasos y dirijo mi mirada asía al frente y era mi hermano con una capucha que cubría hasta su cara cuando se la casa solo se podía ver su odio en sus ojos me quede pasmada mientras me miraba con rabia de pronto se acercó a mí para verme

Pantera: (voz fría) Noli ahora estas sola cuando me necesites estaré adiós

Me hizo temblar de miedo cuando se marchó con el paso del tiempo no supe de, el pero me di cuenta de algo Sain avía sido expulsado del clan ya que mi hermano se avía casado con el tigre del clan de la luz conformando así a un solo clan todo lo sabían cómo eran los lideres le tenían respeto pero mi hermano se separó de ella o eso supe pero avía algo que no entendía por qué el no recordaba eso ya que solo expulso a Sain nada más el cual se marchó de nuestro valle conocido como el valle del dragón ya que estaba los huesos de los dragones los cuales ahora eran como estatuas observándonos mientras miraba aquel monumento de nuestro clan escuche algo y vi era mi novio pero estaba con una jaguar me quede helada en aquel momento

Tigre: tranquila mi amor ya ha ido todo bien cuando esa tonta es fácil

Jaguar: (ronronea) pero querido me harta verte con esa estúpida

Tigre: ya lo sé mi amor pero su hermano es líder del clan nos será de ayuda su estupidez

Jaguar: (le sonríe) esperemos que esa tonta te de lo que buscamos el control total

Tigre: (le da un beso) créeme que lo estará ella no sabe que solo la uso ingenua

No podía creerlo con lágrimas en mis ojos me marcho corriendo asía mi hogar al llegar me encerré que demonios mi hermano tenía razón apenas avía pasado 2 meses cuando se fue pero sabía que estaba cerca entonces no podía creerlo como iba a ser capaz de verlo a los ojos sabiendo que él me dijo que no tuviera ningún acto de ese tipo hasta que fuera mayor de edad no podía pensar comencé a arrojar todo ya no supe que hacer ya no sé qué solo destruí mi casa entera y no tenía otra opción no podía darle la cara a mi hermano y menos mirarlo a los ojos se sentiría avergonzado de tenerme como hermana tome una daga negra y me corte parte de mi brazo izquierdo y deje algo de sangre en mi casa como si hubiera sido herida

Noli: (nerviosa y con dolor) no puedo darle la cara él tenía razón soy una tonta yo, yo (se le caen algunas lágrimas) me deje llevar él debe ser castigo él debe perecer

Y sin previo aviso me fui asía su casa dejando una camisa mía desgarrada y con sangre en su hogar y me fui luego de tratar mi herida pero de pronto escuche un fuerte rugido cuando dirigí mi mirada asía un lado era mi hermano que corría asía la casa del tigre que me deshonro me fui y entre las sombras vi como mi hermano encontró mi camisa con sangre de pronto cayo de rodilla la tomo en sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza y a la vez que caían lagrimas él me quería me amaba y ahora le pague mal de pronto vi que rugió con fuerza y levanto su pie que cuando cayó al suelo la casa se derrumbó avía despertado algo que no creí posible

Pantera: (con una mirada llena de dolor) Noli are que todos paguen y los familiares de este tigre y su pueblo pagaran caro tu ida hermana

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi peor error el tigre fue golpeado y castigado torturado y su madre decapitada su padre cortado por el arma de mi hermano y su hermana jamás creí nada fue lo peor era una niña mi hermano no tuvo miramiento ya que ellos no pertenecían al clan si no a un pequeño poblado no tan lejos de nuestro valle esa noche avía luna llena mi hermano miro a los que el lideraba nuestro clan yo estaba horrorizada por la muerte de esa familia la jaguar por decir algo apareció el tigre del clan de la luz atravesando su cuerpo con unas garras de metal y vio a mi hermano el solo la desvió para dirigirse a los demás

Pantera: (ve a los de su clan) hermanos esta escoria mato a mi hermano os pido que sean mi fuerza sea mi valor os pido que me den su odio para poder ir en contra de quien mato a mi hermana una sucesora de nuestro clan (ve con ojos fríos) os pido que del pueblo que ellos vinieron sea reducida a cenizas esta noche el clan de los inmortales a nacido hermanos

Y así fue de pronto pude ver que de mi hermano sus ojos de color café oscuro se convirtieron en negros me aterre y más cuando su rugido dejo ver algo oscuro en su cuerpo el avía despertado algo más allá que cualquier otro de nuestro clan ya que de la nada fue asía el pueblo y los pobladores no podían defenderse la razón era es que mi hermano avía sido acuchillado por una madre defendiendo a su hijo pero el solo retiro el cuchillo de su cuerpo su herida avía sanado como si nada mi hermano era un inmortal y solo pueden ser muerto por otro inmortal el avía descubierto la forma de ser inmortales para siempre el secreto que nuestros ancestros avían logrado averiguar ese secreto y ahora mi hermano lo sabía ahora entendía cuando me hizo unos ataques raro de precio en mi cuerpo el me avía dado inmortalidad vi mi brazo no tenía nada no tenía herida solo una cicatriz que sucedía de pronto

Pantera: escuchen hermanos déjenme esto a mi yo me encargare maten al resto del pueblo

Cuando me di cuenta eran maestro de kung fu ya sabía de ellos la tortuga el maestro Oogway y mi hermano tuvieron una gran lucha (esa la relatare en otra ocasión XD) la cual termino con mi hermano encadenado a unas cadenas que el mismo Oogway dio con su energía solo podían ser liberadas por alguien con un corazón puro y sin maldad pero pude ver a uno de los 5 furiosos de esa época uno conocido como Shifu él supo la verdad que sucedía entonces cuando así fue mi clan se fue quien sabe dónde la única que quedo fue el tigre que prometió que volvería a liberar a mi hermano

Oogway: la verdad dices pero tu corazón esconde una verdad como alguien más ambas son culpables de este dolor que el pasa no podrán hacer que el las perdones si no son sincera de corazón no cometan errores hagan lo correcto y lo tuyo es dejarlo ir ya

Pero el tigre no hizo caso y se marchó y yo me di cuenta delo que se refería no pude mas no sabía qué hacer y me marche por igual de ahí pensando en sus palabras ya no sabría que decir ya que la causante de mi muerte fue ella ya que ella me obligo a que yo hiciera eso sin tan solo lo hubiera amado y yo tan solo hubiera tenido el valor para decirle la verdad a él algo que me seguirá en mis pesadillas el resto de mis días eternamente

/Fin de la historia/

Todos los presentes estaban aterrados y preocupados a la vez que miraban como Noli estaba llorando amargamente ella causo eso ella provoco todo pero hay supieron que no era su culpa sino también del tigre si era así Sain era del clan del dragón de la luz ahora el odio asía Sain era más que antes para los chico furiosos Shifu vio como Noli estaba con tristeza en su corazón decidió apoyarla ella solo se levantó para irse del palacio de jade al hacerlo

Mantis: espera no nos ayudaras a detener a ese tigre

Noli: (ve el suelo con pena) no puedo lo lamento pero no puedo

Mono: (enojado) puedes corregir tu error sin tan solo nos ayudas no o crees así

Noli: no sé dónde están no lo sé es mi hermano el me odiara lo se

Shifu: (calma a sus alumnos) chicos tranquilo aun así gracias por tu ayuda

Noli: (se le caen algunas lágrimas) prométame que la detendrán ella no debe estar con el mi ñaño no debe volver con ella jamás

Shifu: aremos todo lo posible (ve que se marcha) pero eso no cambiara nada

Y nos quedamos aquí XD ya para el próximo las cosas serán diferente el próximo será una noche de dolor y el nacimiento de un crimen? A que no adivinan por donde va este capítulo XD se cuidan chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	24. Chapter 24

Nota: bueno lamento mi demora pero es que no tengo interned y no se hasta cuando asi que solo podre poner capitulo por un dia y por semana y no se resuelve pronto lo siento chicos

Y bueno otro más en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de muchas cosas pero no todas veamos si se sabrán en este quien sabe veamos qué sucederá ahora mismo

Capítulo 24 una noche de dolor y el nacimiento de un crimen

Avía pasado un mes y medio desde que Su recibió esa nota (XD decidí adelantarme por algunas cosas ya lo sabrán) y se avía olvidado de aquello no le tomo importancia se centró solo en su pareja y nada avían pasado todos esos días juntos planeando muchas cosas a futuras para ellos mismo seguir como eran salían juntos iban aquel lago a bañarse ambos no dejaban de sentirse como niños ambos eran unidos todo era normal avían pasados los mejores momentos de sus vidas tanto para Su, como para Po aunque olvidara quien era no podía olvidar que le faltaba alguien pero con Su, avía dejado eso atrás ambos estaban mirando la salida del sol

Su: (mirando el horizonte) mi amor esto es maravilloso no lo crees querido

Shin: (la ve a los ojos) no tan maravilloso como tu mirada mi amor

Su: (sonrojada) Shin sabes cómo sonrojarme no es así

Shin: (besa sus labios) pues tú eres mi inspiración querida mía y siempre estaré aquí

Su, ya sabía que era verdad sentía en su corazón esa seguridad en sus palabras no podía negarse que lo amaba en un principio todo fue para tener fortuna y dinero pero nunca se imaginó que conseguiría algo más valioso que todo eso al principio creyó que sería fácil manipularlo y engañarlo pero en hacerlo solo hizo que su corazón se abriera a él y que estuviera hay solo él y nadie más ella aria lo que fuera para que nadie lo separara de él y si debía matar lo aria por el aria lo que fuera jamás pensó que ella pudiera pensar así se acercó a Po y se acurruco en su pecho mientras pensaba que el escapar de prisión y llegar a ese pueblo y encontrar a Po tuvo que ser el destino algo que le agradece cada noche antes de dormir porque está junto a una persona que la ama le da lo que buscaba en su niñez ser feliz ahora lo era y solo deseaba hacer solo un sueño más realidad una familia nada mas pero mientras estaba en sus pensamientos Po le tomo la mano

Shin: (la ve a los ojos) Su me alegro haberte encontrado y tener esta gran oportunidad de ser tu pareja y estar para siempre juntos

Su: (besa levemente sus labios) no Shin gracias a ti pude saber que es amor que es que me amen gracias a la vida el destino que me hayas dado tu amor te amo Shin

Un gran beso fue lo que finalizo esa conversación sin saber que avían tres cerdos que los miraban y sobre todo a Su pensando cosas nada grato para la leopardo mientras los esposos seguían juntos besándote demostrándose que se amaban con el corazón ambos felices porque su amor era cálido y sincero que jamás se separarían pero nadie sabía cómo era el destino mientras ellos estaban juntos en el palacio de jade nadie decía nada estaban pensativos por lo que sucedió casi dos meses los alumnos los furiosos o 4 de ellos no encontraba algo sobre la historia de esa pantera así que decidieron preguntarle

Shifu: que sucede alumnos aun no entiende algo de lo de Noli no es así

Mantis: (en el hombro de mono) maestro es que dice que paso hace muchos años y bueno (interrumpido por mono)

Mono: es que se ve que tiene 11 años porque dice que paso hace años

Grulla: (al lado de Víbora rodeándola con su ala) si maestro que es lo que sucede acaso

Shifu: es fácil ya que esa misión fue ya casi 40 años y ella tenía 11 años cuando la vi

Víbora y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos la misión a detener ese mal fue casi 40 años pero esa niña aún tenía 11 años como podía ser cierto entonces era verdad eran inmortales pero ahora la pregunta que se asían Shifu la recordaba pero si es así porque no les avía dicho nada cuando le iban a preguntar "sé cómo se de ella que al verla recordé lo que el tigre me hizo" ahora todo tenía sentido pero Víbora aun no recordaba nada mientras aquello sucedía Tigresa estaba meditando en el árbol de durazno celestial todo era normal sonreía por la carta que Po le avía enviado

Tigresa: (siente la brisa) mi amor regresa pronto por favor (sonríe) quiero abrazarte para siempre y decirte un sinfín de veces que te amo Po

Ella sonreía al pensar que Po volvía y la abrazaba con calidez y la besaba y muchas otras cosas aunque ya era medio día su corazón pensaba que era de noche que ambos estuvieran sentados para seguir las estrellas eso pensaba ella abrazados besándote ella recostada en el pecho de su novio y sin darse cuenta comenzó a ronronear deseaba saber de su novio y pronto mientras que en otra parte en el pueblo donde estaba Su todo era tranquilidad estaba terminando ya que estaba anocheciendo y debían irse Po como era de costumbre cada vez que salía juntos la llevaba en sus brazos mientras Su, solo podía ver a su esposo como siempre

Shin: bueno mi amor que quieres de comer esta noche querida mía

Su: (muerde su oreja y le susurra) el que quiero comer esta noche es a ti mi amor

Shin: (sonrojado) hay mi amor pensaba algo sencillo además

En aquel momento Su, se dio cuenta que su casa estaba bien arreglada todo era hermoso apenas un mes y medio de esposo y Po avía hecho algo tan bello velas en la mesa pétalos de rosas asía su cuarto y cuando se asomó por la puerta pudo ver que avían pétalos en forma de corazón y en él estaba ella y Po o un intento pero le parecía tierno pero noto algo raro en su cama era un sobre con su nombre hay cuando lo tomo y lo abrió se quedó pálida esa no era de Po para nada ahora ya recordaba que avía sucedido

Su: (con terror) no por favor esto no puede ser cierto no puede ser (lee la nota) que hago que

/Principio de la nota/

Bien Su, estamos arto de esperar te hemos dado suficiente tiempo vienes a vernos o tu querido esposo sabrá que su nombre no es Shin si no Po el Guerrero Dragón guardián del valle de la paz así que esta vez te saldrá muy caro tu tardía te queremos ahora mismo si no llegas será mejor que vayas pensando en decirle la verdad sobre quien es el por qué sabrás en que terminara dejándote si sabe quién eres realmente y quien es el ven de una vez por todas

/Fin de la nota/

La leopardo estaba aterrada ya no sabía que pensar o hacer y así que no tuvo que pensar decidió ir y pagar lo que decía saco debajo de su cama un pequeño cofre con todo lo que tenía reunido los guardo en su cartera en eso Po entra "Su, qué sucede mi amor por que estas así" ella no supo que decir escondió la nota y vio a Po ya no sabía que hacer estaba contra la pared así que solo decidió decir algo que podría lamentarse pero no quería perderlo

Su: (tratando de ocultar su miedo) mi amor ya regreso debo ir a ver a alguien

Shin: (dándole mala espina) Su algo te preocupa que es dímelo no me ocultes nada

Su: (lo ve con tristeza) lo hago por nuestro bien por favor confía en mi

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) es que tengo miedo de que algo te pase te amo demasiado

Su, se conmovió con aquello beso los labios a Po asiendo que él tuviera confianza pero aun dudas y dejo que se fuera ella salió rápidamente pero Po pudo escuchar un leve susurro "detenla o si no te dolerá cuando lo veas" y no supo porque pero salió detrás de ella la avía perdido de vista y decidió buscarla mientras Su, avía llegado donde debería en el centro del bosque avían tres cerdos la leopardo los reconoció no sabía que quería ella se acercó a ellos y arrojo el dinero todo lo que tenia

Su: (mirando a los cerdos) ahí está el pago ya déjenme en paz es todo lo que tengo

Cerdo1: (la ve con una sonrisa) pero Su tienes más que darnos con tu cuerpo

Su: (asustada) que no querían dinero eso decía su nota así que déjenme en paz ahora

Cerdo2: no claro que no te tardaste ahora queremos todo tu cuerpo

Su: (realmente asustada) pero qué carajo déjenme en paz par de pervertidos tengo esposo y solo él puede tener mi cuerpo nadie más asquerosos

Cerdo3: (la toma de espalda) lo siento preciosa pero esta vez no te nos escapa ahora

La leopardo pudo ver cómo le quitaban su paraguas y otro comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa Su intento de todas las formas posibles de liberarse no quería que nadie tocara su cuerpo al menos que fuera su esposo pero uno de los cerdos le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago mientras los otros comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la indefensa leopardo pero no contaron que Po avía llegado cuando estaba abusando de ella pero él se quedó helado una imagen de Tigresa y de Sain en casi lo mismo hizo que saliera de ahí corriendo su mente decía "no de nuevo porque me pasa esto otra vez" sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo al llegar a su casa se sentó en la pared y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos no sabía que pensar

Shin: (golpeando la pared) Su porque entonces solo fui tu burla desde cuándo (siente que se quiebra su corazón) que debo hacer irme o quedarme que hago

Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente poco a poco que pensaba iba pasando los minutos hasta que se hizo una hora y Su, no volvía mientras tanto en el bosque se podía ver a una pobre leopardo llorando en el suelo en posición fetal mientras unos cerdos se iban como si nada dejando a la pobre sufriendo de que avían profanado su cuerpo se levantó con cuidado por los golpees que recibió tomo sus ropas y se fue mal herida y su orgullo mancillado cuando llego a su casa noto que las luces estaban apagas se acercó y escucho algo "Su, fui una broma para ti será mejor que me valla no más" en aquel momento Su se dio cuenta Po fue detrás de ella pero parece que no entendía que sucedió dejo caer su paraguas ya no pensaba que hacer fue detrás de su casa y desenterró una vieja daga de color negra que avía encontrado cuando llego y con lágrimas en sus ojos fue en busca de aquellos que profanaron su cuerpo los cuales estaba celebrando a unos metros donde avían abusado de ella tomando vino pero Su, se acercó detrás de uno de ellos con cuidado y sin hacer ruido y le corto la garganta dejando mal herido dejando a los otros dos aterrados

Su: (con una mirada sombría) ustedes pagaran caro lo que hicieron ahora verán

Cerdo1: (con miedo) pero qué demonios cómo te atreves te meterán a la cárcel

Su: (se le cae una lagrima) no me importa él se marchara y no quiero (se acerca a ellos) por el si debo matar los matare sin importar que (toma la daga y se clava en uno de los ojo de los cerdos) Shin mi amor are que veas que are lo que sea por ti mi amor

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento si no me salió bien he tenido algunos problemas en fin el próximo será encubriendo un crimen estando juntos a pesar de todo? De seguro todos sabrán que quiere decir no XD nos veremos se cuidan bay, bay chicos n.n nos


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno otro más en el anterior vimos que Su fue abusada por tres cerdos (pensé que quedaría bien XD) y Po los avía visto pero no sabía cómo paso las cosas veamos qué sucederá XD

Capítulo 25 encubriendo un crimen estando juntos a pesar de todo

Una bella noche para estar en pareja y dormir con tranquilidad menos una leopardo que estaba clavando su daga en el corazón de un cerdo mientras alzaba y la clavaba en su cuerpo como si nada mientras la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo y caía en sus ropas y su cara estaba cegada por el hecho de que esos asqueroso avían abusado de ella y avían tomado su cuerpo el cual el único tenía que ser Po y nadie más luego de que le cortara la cabeza al último cerdo y clavar la daga en sus ojos en cada uno y en la parte de arriba hacer un agujero para colocar un pedazo de tela y alzarla como si fuera trofeo

Su: (sonriendo retorcidamente) ahora verán por qué no era bueno lo que hicieron

Ella ya no sabía que estaba haciendo lo que hizo fue por impulso por creer que perdería a su pareja lo que él le avía dicho era cierto "es que tengo miedo de que algo te pase te amo demasiado" ahora sabría que era capaz de llegar a lo que fuera por su amor no importa si debía matar ya lo avía hecho con una sonrisa retorcida decidió llevar las cabezas de aquellos que osaron profanar su cuerpo el cual avían entregado a la persona que ella amaba aquel día que se casaron y su cuerpo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más ve las nubes que cubrían la luna ella solo dejo caer una lagrima de profundo dolor

Su: (ve la luna con tristeza) Shin mi amor lamento tanto no haberte dicho pero ahora

No dijo nada solo siguió asía su hogar donde esperaba su pareja y a quien amaba de verdad pero ella no contaba de que Po estaba por salir encargarse de eso el mismo esta vez en su mente se decía "no me quedare así como así descubriré la verdad" así mismo se dijo cuando estaba a punto de salir pero se encontró con una gran pero gran sorpresa y era que su esposa y pareja que estaba siendo (evitemos estas palabras) Su avía entrado para la mirada de terror de Po y ella llevaba la cabeza de tres cerdos amarrados uno encima de otro con los ojos cortados y toda la cara rasgada y en la mano izquierda llevaba una daga negra pero no como las dagas normales esta era de medio metro con una incrustación extraña y una gema roja en su mango

Su: amor lamento lo que hice no deseaba que te dijeran la verdad pero por favor limpia mi impureza por favor amor mío

Se podía ver ella con una daga y quitándose la ropa frente a la mirada de terror de Po pero por alguna razón noto la mirada llena de vergüenza de tristeza y pena de Su por unos momentos abría jurado haber estado cuando paso aquello el abuso de Su se levantó tomo las cabezas y se la llevo fuera de su casa mientras caminaban asía la cascada luego de aquello asía el lago donde Po avía visto sobre Tigresa y Sain al llegar dejo las cabezas de esos cerdos mientras la leopardo tenía como la mirada perdida Po se acercó a ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla ella al verlo le sonrió

Su: (se le salen unas lágrimas) mi amor lo lamento tanto yo no quería ellos

Shin: (le coloca un dedo en sus labios) esa impureza dejara tu cuerpo mi amada Su

Su: (ronronea mirándolo a los ojos) perdóname no quería ellos yo no quería por que

Shin: ya lo sé no sé por qué pero lo vi ahora vamos a limpiar esa cosa de tu cuerpo

Su, no sabía que decir solo dejo que su esposo despojara su cuerpo mismo mientras dejaba caer el chaleco de Su, pudo ver ligeros golpees dejando notar que se avía tratado de defender pero no pudo contra tres pero eso no le importaba poco a poco la fue despojando de su maltratada ropa y sucia mientras la dejo en el lago mientras doblaba su ropa al terminar él se despojó de su ropa para decirlo así su pantalón al dejarlo entro al lago mientras Su estaba mirando el lago cristalino Po tomo su mano al hacerlo la mirada de Su cambio a una de cariño las nubes que cubrían la luz de la luna se despejaron mientras que Po tomaba algo de agua y la dejaba caer en el cuerpo de Su

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor no importa lo que haya sucedido jamás me alejare al menos que me lo digas

Su: (toma la mano de Po) mi amor yo no debería tenerte a ti ni a nadie eres demasiado

Shin: (interrumpiéndola) no soy yo el que no te tendría que tener ahora limpiemos esa impureza y que seas mía y de nadie mas

Su: (ronronea) querido mío tu eres el único que tienes derecho a tomarme y nadie mas

Po no perdió tiempo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Su y ella rodeaba la cintura de Po ambos abrazados se introdujeron en el lago al fondo al hacerlo abrieron sus ojos Su, al ver la mirada de Po llena de amor y sinceridad lo beso y él le correspondió mientras lo hacía mientras iban cayendo al fondo del lago Po comenzó a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Su, ella no decía nada deseaba que le limpiara su impureza tras aquello se impulsaron en el fondo saliendo asía a la superficie cuando sucedió aquello Po dejo a su amada en el borde mientras con el agua que caía de su cuerpo iba sobando cada parte de ella

Su: (excitada) ah mi amor limpia todo mi cuerpo no dejes nada por limpiar

Shin: (besa su cuello y le susurra) ahora lo are y al fondo sin importar

Su: (ronronea excitada por completo) ah, ah que haces querido por que tus dedos están hay que delicia no te detengas

Shin: (lleva su mano asía su pecho) como me dijiste limpiarte al fondo

Su: (muerde su labio inferior) uh, ah Shin te amo mi amor guerrero dragón te amo Po te adoro

Shin no entendió eso pero al verla supo que era a, el luego le preguntaría porque lo llamo así y sin perder tiempo se colocó más a su cuerpo mientras Su, al entender lo que Po iba hacer abrió levemente sus piernas mientras podía sentir algo acercándose cerro sus ojos mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo al sentir algo cálidos tocar su intimidad gimió levemente y más cuando Po se hizo asía adelante introduciéndose en su cuerpo con un gran gemido que salió de sus labios asiendo que clavara levemente sus garras en el cuello de su esposo mientras se inclinaba asía un lado con la cabeza asía atrás mientras todo se desvanecía quedando dormida las horas iban pasando poco a poco los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron comenzándola a despertar al hacerlo se levantó en su cama sin ropa pero no tenía a su pareja

Su: (se entristece) mi amor entonces decidiste irte y dejarme sola está bien (se le caen algunas lágrimas) espero que encuentres una persona que te amé yo (se quiebra su voz) siempre te amare Shin no importa cuánto tiempo pase se feliz amor mío

De pronto se escuchó la puerta ella con miedo se levantó y se asomó por la puerta para ver a Po entrando ella abrió los ojos en par en par y sus lágrimas se hicieron más frecuente no podía pensarlo con claridad solo se lanzó asía su esposo mientras clavaba sus garras en el hombro de Po el cual se quejó ella lo besaba los labios y cada parte de su cara como si deseara que no se fuera pero Po se levantó y se sentó mientras que Su, estaba mirándolo con amor mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras ronroneaba todo era tranquilidad cuando estaba con el mientras que Po tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya mientras la miraba con un profundo amor

Su: (besa su cuello) querido creí que te avías ido de que no me desearías ver por lo que hice yo pensé que me avías dejado de amar

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) jamás te dejare sola mi amor eso te lo prometí

Su: (lo ve con cariño) pero es que soy una asesina deberías dejarme sola mientras puedes ya que si no tu no podrás salir libre si estás conmigo

Shin: jamás lo are además también es mi crimen (le señala una pala) enterré esas cabezas mi amor así que ahora es nuestro secreto

Su: (se le caen algunas lágrimas) te amo mucho mi amor no tienes idea pero puedes estar en la cárcel déjame además tienes que saber que tu nombre no es Shin si no

Pero no pudo continuar Po ahora la callaba con un beso luego del pequeño beso que se pudo ver que avían entrelazado sus lenguas juntos Su, no entendía nada hasta que él le hablo "no importa cuál es mi nombre lo que sé es que te amo y para ti, si soy Shin así será mi amor" ella ya no podía pedir nada más lo volvió a besar con desesperación mientras que el recorría el cuerpo de su amada y ella gozaba las caricias algo sucedió se separó de él y fue corriendo asía el cuarto de baño mientras se podía escuchar como si regresara lo que avía comido en aquel momento Po guardo la pala e iba a ver a su esposa pero tocaron la puerta al abrirla eran un ganso como otras personas

Shin: (con serenidad) dígame que se les ofrece señores que sucede

Ganso: (serio) es que hubo un crimen horrible tres personas han muerto decapitadas

Shin: ya veo que horrible y que se les ofrece señores díganme

Ganso: (suspirando) es que su esposa y usted apenas llevan pocos meses en este pueblo

Shin: (enojado) cierre su pico señor además que tiene esos cerdos se merecían eso

Ganso: como puede decir aquello sabe que es grave esta situación no es así

Shin: (lo ve con frialdad) y todos saben que avían algunos que desean la muerte de esos tres

El ganso se quedó callado no podía decir algo contrario ya que era cierto sin nada más se despidió y fue asía donde debía ir mientras que Su, avía escuchado todo no podía creer que el la defendió no podía pedir nada mas pero ahora sentía como si su estómago hubiera sido intoxicado con algo ya que le dolía mucho y sentía nauseas Shin al cerrar la puerta y vio a su esposa la ayudo y la recostó mientras le servía una taza de té mientras lo hacía Su lo miraba con amor

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) mi amor jamás te dejare sola nunca eres mi amor

Su: (besa sus labios) y tú eres mi mayor orgullo mi mayor tesoro te amo

Shin: (la ve con amor) no importa que suceda siempre estaré a tu lado para siempre

Su: (llorando) y yo al tuyo nunca te dejare de amarte mi corazón

Shin: (la abraza con calidez) mientras que yo jamás de los jamases te dejare mi amor

Su: (limpia sus lágrimas) entonces quédate conmigo para siempre y no me dejes nunca

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será las cosas malas terminan una buena noticia ha llegado a sus vidas? Bueno creo que todos se imaginaran todo esto no es así n.n nos veremos pronto así que se cuidan bay, bay


	26. Chapter 26

Y otro más en el anterior vimos que Po avía sido capaz de encubrir un crimen por la persona que ama y no solo eso si no estar junto a ella a pesar de todo veamos qué sucederá XD

Capítulo 26 las cosas malas terminan una buena noticia llega a sus vidas

Avía pasado apenas 4 días del trágico día de Su, lo cual avía olvidado pero últimamente se ha sentido mal ha estado vomitando así que Po se ha encargado de su cuidado y de su trabajo últimamente ya que su esposa a estado enferma cuida de su trabajo en la fábrica mientras eso asía Po avía un tigre que aprovecho que Su estaba esperando a su amor pero no salía del marco de su casa el tigre apareció como si nada detrás de ella se fue al cuarto donde Su, y Po dormían juntos movió la cama un poco y avía unas tablas como sueltas

Tigre: mi amor pronto serás libres y así no abra nadie que se interponga más entre nosotros (trata de abrirla pero es lastimada) auch maldito seas Oogway pero eso no me separara de, el pronto mi amor pronto estaremos juntos para siempre

Y sin nada más que decir movió la cama a su lugar de origen y luego se marchó mientras que Su, pudo divisar la llegada de Po al hacerlo corrió asía él y se lanzó a abrazarlo Po se preocupó y se lo reprocho de que debía cuidarse pero Su, estaba contenta de que estaba con el cada día que él se iba ella lo esperaba para poder estar con él tras aquello ambos se fueron a su hogar mientras Su, estaba arreglando la mesa todo era tranquilo para ellos eran felices mientras se sentaba a comer Po saco una cajita y se la entregó a su

Shin: mi amor sé que no debo hacerlo pero es que estas mejor de lo que paso

Su: (abre la caja) Shin querido mío gracias pero por que dime

Shin: (toma el brazalete y se lo coloca) porque es fácil porque te amo mi amor por eso

Su: (lo besa en sus labios) entonces yo me siento afortunada por tu amor Shin te amo

Ambos compartieron un hermoso beso mientras aquel tigre miraba aquello que al verlo bajo la mirada aquella escena le recordaba algo que avía olvidado ya casi 40 años decidió irse de ahí faltaba poco tiempo mientras lejos de ese pueblo en algún lugar de las montañas alejada de todo avía una pantera negra mientras estaba en una cueva miraba una vieja imagen de ella y de su hermano ahora ya no sabría que hacer Noli estaba muy triste ya no sabía qué hacer si debía detener al tigre ella misma pero si lo hacía su hermano sabría de ella

?: Tienes miedo de que no te perdone pero no lo ara estando aquí

Noli: (en posición de combate) pero qué demonios quien eres que quieres aquí

?: Yo nada solo vengo a ver a la hermana del líder del clan de los inmortales

Noli: (sus pupilas se achican) te enviare al otro mundo a ti y a quien sea como de lugar

?: Ven acércate a ver si puedes herirme después de todo conozco al relámpago negro mejor que nadie Noli

Noli: cómo demonios conoces el sobre nombre de mi hermano mayor muere

Y así fue como Noli se lanzó en contra del extraño pero este extraño se inclinó asía al frente para aparecer frente de Noli mientras ella se quedó sorprendida esa velocidad solo conocía a alguien con una velocidad mayor así pero no pudo pensarlo cuando vio como el extraño coloco sus manos asía al suelo para elevarla por los aires noli rápidamente coloco su agilidad en movimiento cuando dio un giro y quedo al suelo saco rápidamente dos espadas para ir y chocar su filo con una guadaña no una sino de dos unida en una sola cuando vio eso

Noli: (nerviosa) no puede ser solo hay una persona con esas armas si tú la usas eso quiere decir que tu realmente eres

?: (Sonríe) descansa por ahora no debemos saber quién es quien ahora

Le susurra algo en su oído Noli abre sus ojos en par en par cuando de pronto sus ojos brilla mueve su mano derecha y de pronto Noli vuelve a estar como estaba mirando la fogata cuando movió su cabeza de lado a lado ella pensaba que era una broma o un sueño sin saber que las cosas iban más haya que solo el deseo del tigre para liberar a su amor y el líder del clan de los inmortales era mucho más de lo que ellos pensaba fuera de la cueva encima de la misma avía un encapuchado que miraba todo con normalidad

?: Esto aún no empieza como veo mi velocidad no es tan rápida como la de, el (ve sus manos y suspira) bueno en fin después de todo el me entreno y me protegió así que are lo que sea para liberarte y que ellas paguen caro su traición

Tras aquello desapareció como si nada mientras eso sucedía en el palacio de jade el maestro Shifu estaba meditando pero cada vez que lo hacía le llegaba la visión de la pantera siendo liberada pero algo estaba mal cada vez que trataba de ver más allá de la liberación de ese mal no podía ya que cada vez que lo intentaba era como si unos ojos amarillos claros que hicieron que su visión no pudiera llegar a mas allá estaba suspirando pero escucho unos pasos pero no cualquier paso si no era de su alumna e hija Tigresa

Shifu: que sucede Tigresa a que se debe tu presencia dime que pasa

Tigresa: (haciendo una reverencia) maestro quiero pedirle su permiso para salir

Shifu: (alzando una ceja) pero no debes pedirme permiso para salir

Tigresa: porque iré a buscar a Po ya me estoy preocupado por el quiero decirle algo

Shifu: (trata de estar sereno) Tigresa no te envió una carta hace unos días cálmate

Tigresa: no maestro no quiero que Po este lejos de mí por nada y (aprieta sus puños con rabia) menos con todas esas mujeres de afuera no quiero

Shifu: (suspira) Tigresa no puedo permitirte esa salida Po dijo que debía hacerlo solo

Tigresa estaba hartándose de todo quería estar junto a su novio y no quería que alguna mujer se lo quitara (si supiera lo que sucede XD) Shifu le prohibía y Tigresa estaba enojada pero Shifu tuvo que hacer algo aunque ya avía pensado últimamente eso así que miro a su hija y suspiro para luego decir "Tigresa sabes nunca te lo dije pero siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Hija mía" le sonrío con ternura la maestra se quedó perpleja pero estaba feliz por dentro Shifu le pido que conversaran del tiempo perdido en parte era para que dejara la idea de buscar a Po pero la mayor parte porque pensó que era el momento y lo mejor para todo mientras todo sucedía así Mono Mantis Grulla como Víbora para saber de Po pero nada

Grulla: (cansado) mi amada no crees que deberías dejar ya de buscar

Víbora: querido claro que no debemos, salvar a Po como de lugar

Mantis: (en el hombro de Mono) ella dijo que sería su esposa quiere decir que no le hará nada

Mono: me duele decirlo pero tiene razón chicos ya Po debe estar feliz con ella

Víbora: (suspira) tienen razón creo que lo vuelo haya sido que olvidara y comenzara de nuevo

Grulla: mi amor dime una cosa de que hablaron tú y Tigresa hace unos días

Víbora les comento que Tigresa le confeso lo que paso con Sain ahora tenía sentido porque Tigresa estaba luego de aquello porque se la veía apagada pero luego se animó ya que siempre la veía con la carta que Su, envió para ver que era cierto lo de Po pero decidieron dejar de intentar de buscar quizás sería bueno dejar a Po con su nueva vida sin saber lo que sucedía y hablando de Su, avía salido asía una enfermería del pueblo atendido por una leona la cual estaba asiéndole unos análisis cuando así fue avía pasado apenas unos 20 minutos desde sus análisis

Leona: bueno señorita Su, ya sé por qué esos malestares repentinamente

Su: (confundida) enserio ahora sabré porque mis vómitos y mis antojos no es así

Leona: si así es señorita (ve sus apuntes) si usted solo experimenta el milagro de ser madre eso es todo

Su: (casi se ahoga por sus palabras) cof, cof es enserio pero eso cuanto tiempo llevo

Leona: pues lleva ya un mes de embarazo señorita Su, así que felicidades

Su: (sorprendida) pero si hace medio mes me case con mi marido además por que recién me llega los síntomas hace unos días

Leona: pues algunas experimentan el embarazo en diferentes formas como los antojos

Su: (sonríe y toca su vientre) muchas gracias doctora por despejar mis dudas

La doctora asintió y Su, se fue así a su hogar contenta por la noticia de que iba a ser madre pero lo que más le alegrara de que Po era el padre de su hijo ya que fue un mes desde que estaba embarazada y si era así quiere decir que lo que le paso hace 4 días no avía sido capaz de que ese embarazo fuera de unos de esos asqueroso que abusaron de ella ahora entendía por qué en el último mes sentía como mareo pero recién le avían llegados más fuerte ya que podría ser una niña se sentía conmovida con el ser madre de la persona que más amaba estaba en su casa esperando a su esposo pero esta vez mientras esperaba que llegara

Su: (toca su vientre) mi amor espero que te sientas feliz por que seremos padres

Al decir aquello ya se imaginaba ella con Po y sus hijos creciendo criándolos enseñándolos y ellos juntos para siempre mientras lo pensaba y tocaba su vientre pudo escuchar la puerta cuando se abrió y vio esos hermosos ojos color jade lo tumbo al suelo mientras ella lo besaba con cariño algo que no pasó desapercibido para Po el cual le correspondió los beso mientras lo hacía la besaba con desenfreno luego de unos momentos de estar besándose ambos decidieron separarse tras aquello Su, tomo a Po y lo llevo adentro para ir a su habitación y sentarse en la cama mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un profundo cariño

Shin: que sucede Su, has estado muy emocionada que sucede

Su: (le sonríe con ternura) mi amor debo decirte algo espero que te alegres

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) sea lo que sea estaré contento amada mía así que adelante

Su: (contenta) seremos padres llevo un mes de embarazo me acaban de decir

Shin: (la abraza y la levanta) enserio mi amor soy tan feliz por esto (la besa) te amo Su

Y nos quedamos aquí XD me gusta interrumpir buenos momentos en el próximo será no todo se puede ocultar a una mujer enamorada? Bueno ya llegamos a esta parte a que no adivina quien descubrir que cosa XD nos veremos se me cuidan n.n


	27. Chapter 27

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo en el anterior vimos a Su, sabiendo la noticia que será Madre y Po sabiéndola veamos qué sucederá ahora

Capítulo 27 no todo se puede ocultar a una mujer enamorada

Po estaba contento por el hecho de que sería Padre Su, estaba contenta por igual ambos contentos mientras Su, estaba recostada en su mueble mientras que su adorado esposo estaba preparando la comida mientras lo hacía vio cómo su esposa estaba tocando levemente su vientre debajo de su chaleco mientras lo hacía ronroneaba Po dejo unos momentos el arroz para acercarse a su mujer llevando sus manos asía el vientre de su pareja ella abre levemente sus ojos y se percata de lo que sucedía al darse cuenta levanta la cabeza y lo besa con amor

Su: mi amor dime cómo quieres que se llame nuestro bebe

Shin: (acaricia su mejilla) que tenga un nombre hermosa como el de su madre

Su: (lame su mejilla) el tuyo también es bello querido mío

Shin: por ahora debes estar tranquila amor mío no debes preocuparte si

Su: (le sonríe) lo se mi amor pero no olvides ahora debes alimentarme mucho mas

Shin: oye si yo como bastante así que se cómo se siente Su

La leopardo le sonrió mientras lo besaba Po se separó para levantarla y llevarla así a la mesa mientras él se encargaba de lo demás con el paso de las horas Su, y Shin estaban listo para dormir al acostarse Shin la abraza por su espalda Su, le acaricio la mejilla ronroneo y se acostó abrazados pensando en su nuevo comienzo para ambos (adelantemos las cosas XD) sin que nadie se diera cuenta avían pasado 3 meses avía sido muy rápido para todos para Su, se le podía notar un poco más su embarazo pero lo raro que comía el triple que Po (lo se sorpréndete XD) el cual ya estaba algo pensativo era embarazo a alguna enfermedad y se fue de nuevo a la clínica la dejo con la leona luego de unos minutos lo llamo

Shin: dígame que es lo que sucede me está preocupando

Leona: (ve sus apuntes) relájese señor Shin no sucede nada tranquilo

Shin: (asustado) nada me mordió mi brazo y cuando no le doy de comer me muerde

Leona: eso es por el embarazo aunque no vi uno como el de ella antes

Shin: (confundido) como es eso de que no avía visto uno como el de ella que sucede

Leona: es que su mujer va a tener trillizos señor Shin eso es raro además (mueve sus hojas) es por eso su gran apetito que cosa fue que hicieron para tener tres cachorros

Po levanto el dedo para contestar pero prefirió no hacerlo ya que era vergonzoso decir las cosas que hacía con su mujer ni lo que hizo 2 días después de su casamiento eso era vergonzoso en muchos sentidos la leona a ver la cara de Po comenzó a pensar y al igual que él se sonrojo y desviaron su mirada ambos mientras su tenía el vientre más grande de lo usual que otras hembras de 4 meses de embarazo ella se sentía feliz por aquello mientras todo se movía por así decirlo en el palacio de jade Tigresa avía llevado ya tres meses sin saber de su novio ninguna carta ni nada suspiro mientras iba asía su habitación escucho a Mono "no es raro que Sain se fuera ahora que lo pienso fue raro" Tigresa al darse cuenta pensó y fue en busca de respuesta llego a la habitación de Sain al abrirla solo pudo ver una nota con su nombre

Tigresa: (tomándola) que demonios que me dirás Sain ahora (abre la carta y lee) uh rayos que demonios de que se trata esto

/Inicio de la carta/

Tigresa sé que me odiaras pero debo decirte la verdad lo que sucede es que yo soy del clan del dragón de la luz y antes era amigo de uno del clan del dragón oscuro la historia de estos dos clanes es (acortamos esta historia ya la sabemos XD) como decía era amigo de una pantera pero estaba enamorado de su novia y luego su esposa sé que fue un error haber hecho lo que hice pero tanto yo y ella nos queríamos o eso pensé pero no fue así ella amaba al líder del clan del dragón oscuro pero me arrepiento lo que hice acostarme con ella y ella se arrepintió una noche el me sito a mí y a ella al parque pero esa noche misma luchamos su poder era diferente estaba lleno de odio y de venganza me despojo del clan fui desterrado ella estaba por serlo pero la habilidad de ella es borrar memoria y por eso ella no fue desterrada (luego diré eso XD) luego de ser desterrado me marche y ahora soy medio inmortal por eso no envejezco tan rápido como otros pero lo principal mi llegada fue por ella quería liberar a su ex por así decirlo yo tuve que hacerlo ya que yo tengo una familia pero por un error mío mi esposa y mi hijo estaban en gravedad y ella podía ayudarlos acepte el trato de seducirte y que pasara para que Po se fuera no es un mal tipo me agrada pero tuve que hacerlo por los pecados que cometí hace ya casi 40 años atrás luego del destierro del líder del clan de los inmortales Tigresa espero que cuando encuentres esta nota no sea tarde debes detener a ese tigre antes porque si se libera el este mundo será consumido en una oscuridad eternamente y una vez más lo siento sé que no merezco tu perdón pero lo lamento tigresa me despido Sain

/Fin de la nota/

Ahora era de ley Tigresa estaba que ardía destruyo la nota y salió corriendo asía la habitación de Shifu y padre a la vez avían logrado conversar del tiempo perdido y demás pero nunca pudo sacarle la información sobre donde estaba Po al llegar a la habitación de su padre abrió la puerta llamándolo pero no estaba al entrar estuvo buscando suspiro y fue a buscarlo pero un rollo tirado la hizo tropezar y golpearse con un ropero asiendo caer una caja encima de su cabeza (su cara X.x) tras el golpe vio un cofre lo iba a alzar pero vio una nota con el nombre de Po al tomarlo vio que avía otras cosas con el nombre de Po también

Tigresa: (confundida) pero qué demonios es esto (lee la nota) un momento esto es

/Nota ya leída/

Queridos amigos he viajado más de lo que podía pensar he visto lugar de verdad lindos hermosos y tranquilos pero aun así no logro olvidar lo que siento no lo sé cuánto tiempo más me demore debo dejar todo atrás saber que siento y por quien espero que todo esté bien y lo de Sain no sé qué paso y tampoco me interesa solo me alegra que no esté en el palacio si me disculpa debo irme ya es algo tarde y mañana iré a visitar un pequeño poblado dicen que son famosos por sus videos y quiero comprobar si es cierto no olviden denle la carta que siempre envió a Tigresa se cuidan chicos

/Fin de la nota/

Tigresa: (sorprendida) quiere decir que el maestro Shifu y los demás sabían de Po (dándose cuenta) Po sabía lo que sucedió eso quiere decir que

De pronto apareció Zeng que dijo "maestro Shifu una carta de Po pero de nuevo sin saber de dónde viene" ella solo imito la voz de Shifu Zeng no le dijo nada y dejo la carta debajo de la puerta y Tigresa tomo la carta y comenzó a leer las demás y la de Su, cada letra que leía sobre esa odiosa leopardo solo aumentaba su ira a niveles jamás conocidos por nadie que golpeo el suelo con una gran fuerza que quebró el suelo mismo su ira iba en aumento y recordó la carta de Zeng que le avían dejado la tomo en sus manos ahora era de leí comenzó a olfatearla y era cierto era el aroma de Po además algo mas era como excitación (está científicamente comprobado una mujer celosa hace mejor investigaciones que el FBY XD) abrió la carta con suma urgencia para saber qué diría

Tigresa: (tiene la nota en sus manos) veamos qué demonios dirás maldita

/Nota de Su/

Quiero decirle que ahora estoy con 4 meses de embarazo de trillizos de mi esposo he tratado de decirle la verdad pero no quiere algo malo abra sucedido pero no me importa en mi próxima carta les diré donde vivimos para que vean que es cierto y ustedes puedan ver que sigue vivo y me ama como yo a él por si acaso eviten llegar a Tigresa por alguna razón algo me dice que me matara cuando me vea y quiero criar a mis cachorros al lado de mi marido es todo les deseo suerte

/Fin de la nota/

Tras aquello Tigresa rugió con fuerza que se escuchó en todo el palacio de jade (bien chicos nunca hacer enojar a Tigresa XD) Mono y mantis estaban comiendo Grulla y Víbora en un momento intimo Shifu escucho el grito de su hija era como si pudiera sentir los sentimientos de odio desprecio sed de sangre ¿celos? Y una gran urgencia de matanza cuando iba a ir vio a Zeng huir gritando "CORRAN YA SABE LA VERDAD" Shifu casi se infarta hay mismo cuando llego encontró a Víbora a Grulla Mono y Mantis aterrados mirando asía la habitación de su maestro el cual estaba su amiga Tigresa todos estaban aterrados era como si pudieran ver la sensación de peligro que rodeaba la habitación de su maestro el cual Shifu ni entro

Víbora: (aterrada) maestro no cree que Tigresa se haya enterrado no es así

Grulla: (muerto del miedo) que no se enterró no escuchaste el grito de Zeng o si

Mantis: (en el sombrero de Grulla) maestro yo digo que tomemos nuestras cosas y huyamos lejos muy pero muy lejos

Mono: (alzando la mano) apoyo la idea de mantis alguien aparte de mí

Shifu: (trata de estar calmado) tranquilo no creo que ella sepa sobre lo de Po y esa tal Su así que tranquilos

De pronto sintió un fuerte escalofrió y noto la mirada de horror de sus alumnos y solo fue capaz de decir "es…está detrás de mí no es cierto" todos asiente cuando mira de reojo abría jurado haber visto una especie de cara demoniaca en forma de Tigre mientras que su hija estaba que apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras que Tigresa daba paso los cuales eran suaves por decirlo así tocaban el suelo y quebraba el suelo mismo que hizo tener más miedo a todos y cada uno de ellos

Tigresa: (aguantando su rabia) maestro dígame que Po no se casó con alguien llamada Su, la que nos robó el cáliz del dragón

Shifu: (trata de ser sereno) por qué dices eso Tigresa y quien es Su y por que

Tigresa: (interrumpiéndolo) no se haga leí las nota de esa Su y de que Po mi Po esta sin memorias y de que ella iba a ser su mujer y madre de sus hijos

Shifu: (desmoronándose) no como crees sabes por qué Po se fue no más

Tigresa: (muestra la carta recién llegada) a si entonces por qué dice que está embarazada y va a tener trillizos (lo veo aterrado) ah así que es cierto maestro (ve que se estaba retrocediendo) a no ustedes no se irán me dirán todo sobre mi Po

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será la huida escapar de la rabia de Tigresa? Bueno veré si puedo hacer algo cómico no se XD por ahora nos veremos se cuidan chicos n.n nos veremos pronto a que no adivina que pasara n.n


	28. Chapter 28

Y otro más en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Tigresa sabia la verdad y su padre y maestro lo confirmo veamos qué sucederá con ellos XD

Capítulo 28 la huida escapar de la rabia de Tigresa

El palacio de jade el lugar más bello que fue dirigió por el maestro Oogway el más prestigioso entre los maestro era todo calmado en el valle de la paz esperen podemos ver algo inusual se podía ver a unos maestro retrocediendo y entre ellos el maestro Shifu y huían de nada más ni nada menos de Tigresa líder de los 5 furiosos que se podía ver una aura con poder demoniaco o algo así el ambiente era de peligro mientras que todos estaban retrocediendo lentamente poco a poco con desesperación por lo que dijo su líder amiga hermana e hija de que le dijeran todo sobre su novio

Shifu: (susurrándole a los demás) Mantis tienes un lugar para irnos dímelo

Mantis: (susurrando ahora) claro solo debemos huir de ella y llegar al puerto escuche sobre una pequeña isla a un día de aquí

Shifu: (aun susurra) bien si es así todos estén preparados a mi señal

Tigresa: (se acerca más) de qué demonios habla díganme todo sobre mi Po que ha sucedido porque se fue (ruge levemente) por lo de Sain no es así DIGANMELO AHORA MISMO

Shifu: (la ve con seriedad) así es él se fue cuando te vio a ti y a Sain no te dijimos nada porque él nos pidió y estaba confundido si te amaba a ti o a Song (ve que se sorprende) ahora CORRAN

Y todos se fueron en distintos puntos y fueron asía sus habitaciones tomaron una muda de ropa (Mono y Shifu XD) los otros solo dinero y salieron corriendo mientras Tigresa aun procesaba la información que avía escuchado cuando se dio cuenta no avía nadie ya que todos estaban a medio camino de las escaleras Tigresa rompió la puerta principal no solo así como así si no también parte del muro cuando los vio rugió con fuerza y fue detrás de ellos mientras los residente del valle de la paz pudieron ver que en la cima iba bajando todos los maestro aterrados pero por que ahora se dieron cuenta porque detrás de ellos iba una Tigresa conocidos por muchos y temidos por otros pudieron ver una especie de aura oscura en forma demoniaca que rodeaba a Tigresa

Tigresa: (corriendo rápidamente) díganme donde esta Po y se salvan de una muerte segura solo los torturare lentamente no mas

Mono: (corriendo) porque no le dices a Sain que te de una calentadita

Tigresa: (mas furiosa) date por muerto voy a romper tu cola en 32 dimensiones diferente Mono cuando te atrape

Mono solo fue capaz de decir GLUM mientras huía al llegar asía el valle todos los aldeanos huyeron y Shifu y sus alumnos se iban a ir cuando de pronto algo del cielo cayo y choco con el suelo creando un leve temblor y la ruptura del mismo y algunas casas era de ley Tigresa era la más fuerte entre todas y si se contaba de que le avían mentido de que su novio se fue y ahora se entera de que estaba casado sin memoria y no recordaba nada y de que iba a ser padre con una leopardo de las nieves era claro que su fuerza avía pasado incluso la de su maestro el cual solo se maldecía a si mismo por guardar esas cartas mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo

Su: (cociendo) mi amor que te parece esta pequeña ropita para nuestras bebes

Shin: (besa su frente) me encanta mi amor eres buena tejiendo

Su: bueno me enseñaste en parte querido además (toca su vientre) debemos tener ropa para nuestras bebes

Shin: eso es cierto además me alegro de que luego de esa noche tomaras la ropa que te compre querida

Su, no dijo nada era cierto luego de esa noche que fue abusada nunca más quiso usar esa ropa de nuevo ahora tenía un chaleco de color marino era como su chaleco anterior solo que su color mucho más subido con mangas y detrás de su espalda el símbolo del yin y yang su pantalón era como el anterior negro pero con los símbolos de la daga que avía encontrado en otras palabras el pantalón de su llevaba en sus costado bordado de gemas rojas en una sola fila algo que la emociona mucho ya que fue hecho por su marido (solo digamos que tomo clases XD) menos su ropa interior eso se la compro para ella aunque le dio vergüenza comprarla pero ella le hizo una modificación le avía colocado la silueta de un oso panda (ya saben de quien XD) mientras terminaba de coser Po tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza

Su: (preocupada) mi amor que te sucede déjame solo (trata de levantarse) para ayudarte

Shin: (con dolor de cabeza) no Su, estas embarazada así que no te preocupes

Su: (lo ve con tristeza) pero Shin es que me preocupas que te sucede

Shin: (se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla) no es nada mi amor relájate debemos cuidarlas

Su: (lo ve con cariño) dime que te sucede querido mío que pasa

Shin: (besa levemente sus labios) no se era como si alguien gritara mi nombre y pudiera ver a unas personas que no conozco y una tigre enojada

En aquel momento Su, no podía decir si era bueno o malo pero cuando escucho sobre el tigre se quedó pasmada se tocaba su vientre con cuidado no quería que algo malo le sucediera a sus cachorros no quería que muriera al menos de darle luz y poder cuidarlas de verdad pero Shin no permitiría que nada le sucedería ella lo sabía beso a su pareja mientras Shin lo rodeaba con sus brazos sin saber que en un lugar lejos de hay en el valle de la paz estaba en problemas Grulla evitaba algunos muros que Tigresa creo luego de romper una casa con su mano luego de que nadie le quería decir sobre Po

Shifu: (asustado) demonios y creí que Tai Lung era peor pero Tigresa cálmate

Tigresa: (mirada asesina) me calmare cuando me digas donde está mi novio donde está mi Po ahora mismo (golpea una pared y se destruye) dime donde está ahora

Sr. Ping: (de dios sabe con un cuchillo de carnicero) deja a mi hijo en paz tú maldita (son palabras muy fuerte) no dejare que arruines su oportunidad de ser feliz

Y así fue como comenzó una pelea entre el Sr. Ping y Tigresa aunque el ganso iba armado hasta los dientes (las cosas de Po XD) saco estrellas ninjas y comenzó a arrojarla lo que hizo que Tigresa las esquivaras sonrió pero no se esperó una olla que le dio en la cara el Sr. Ping movió la olla con maestría y la alzo con su ala mientras invitaba a Tigresa a continuar con el duelo y la maestra se fue en contra de, él aunque fuera la más fuerte de su grupo no podía contra el amor del Sr. Ping por su hijo y más cuando se enterró de por qué su hijo se fue del valle de la paz y ahora que podía Po tener una oportunidad de ser feliz no dejaría que Tigresa se lo arruinara

Tigresa: (gruñendo) por que está haciendo esto yo solo quiero estar con el

Sr. Ping: (enojado) si como no deja a mi hijo en paz y a mis futuras nietas también

Tigresa: (lo ve con rabia) usted también sabia de que su hijo no sabe nada y una criminal lo tiene engañado (mas enojada) y de que está embarazada y no nos recuerda

Sr. Ping: si lo se Zeng me dejo leer la carta y me alegro por el mi hijo es feliz (saca más estrellas) no arruines la felicidad de mi hijo

Y comenzó de nuevo la lucha todos miraban como el ganso escapaba como si nada de los golpes de Tigresa era una lucha interesante de ver y de dios sabe dónde estaba Víbora Mantis Mono Grulla y Shifu comiendo palomitas de maíz y un carrito de palomitas de maíz también y vendía lentes de 3D mientras podía ver que Tigresa no podía darle un puñetazo a el que sería su suegro todos se quedaron sorprendidos como era que el Sr. Ping tuviera esas habilidades hubiera sido un gran maestro si hubiera tenido la guía necesario mientras eso sucedía se podía ver que las cosas iban subiendo de tono de pronto de dios sabe de dónde el Sr. Ping tenia de nuevo su cuchillo uno muy pero muy grande el cual Tigresa lo sostuvo en el aire evitando ser cortada en dos

Tigresa: (cayendo al suelo) ni usted ni nada me detendrá de saber dónde está Po (golpea el filo del cuchillo) lo buscare sin importar que

De pronto Tigresa rompió el filo del cuchillo y ataco los nervios del Sr. Ping sin darse cuenta dejando al ganso en estado temporal de parálisis al hacerlo se dio la vuelta y ya no estaba sus amigos compañero su hermana ni su padre los cuales estaban huyendo asía la salida del valle de la paz mientras que Tigresa iba corriendo cada paso que daba era como si recordara cada momento con Po desde que llego desde que él se hizo su amigo y luego su novio pero de un momento a otro ahora eran imágenes de Su, besando a Po bañándose con el abrazándose mirando la apuesta de sol durmiendo juntos ella embarazada de Po de su novio de el al llegar a esa parte se enfureció más que sin saber cómo de un salto llego frente de sus amigos que callo como Tai Lung todos se quedaron aterrados

Tigresa: (voz endemoniada) quiero que me digan dónde está mi Po no permitiré (alza la mirada endemoniada al rojo vivo) no dejare que esa desgraciada tenga a mi pareja nunca

Era de ley estarían muerto iban a huir y rápida como un rayo golpeo a Mono a Grulla envolvió a Víbora como si fuera una cuerda solo quedaba Shifu el cual no iba a ceder por nada del mundo pero al ver la mirada de Tigresa era como ver una aura oscura detrás de ella sonriendo con dientes afilados ojos rojos como la sangre un demonio en persona era de ley no saldría de ahí vivo o por lo menos sano mientras tanto de regreso al pueblo Su, estaba recostada y tranquila avía estado muy emocionado avía terminado tres vestidito para sus cachorros avía sido una tarde algo tranquila (para ella no mas XD) estaba anocheciendo Shin avía terminado de cargar agua

Su: (algo preocupada) mi amor estas seguro que me bañe es que está haciendo frio

Shin: (la toma en sus brazos) tranquila mi amor ya calenté algo de agua si

Su: (lo besa con amor) te amo Shin pero no podrás entrar conmigo al cuarto de baño

Shin: (dejándola en la tina) pero estaré aquí contigo debemos cuidar de nuestras pequeñas mi amada Su (le quita la ropa) ahora con cuidado

Su: (acaricia su vientre) nuestras niñas crecerán sanas y sanas mi amor

Shin: (la moja con cuidado) lo se querida mía ellas será tan lindas como tu mi amada Su

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será el nacimiento de nuevas vidas alegrando las vidas de sus padres? Bueno todos sabemos por dónde va la cosa no es así por ahora se cuidan chicos nos veremos pronto XD bay, bay n.n


	29. Chapter 29

Y otro más en el anterior vimos que Shifu y 4 de sus alumnos trataron de huir sin mucho éxito veamos qué sucederá con ellos y que ara Tigresa XD

Capítulo 29 el nacimiento de nuevas vidas alegrando las vidas de sus padres

Un poblado pequeño todo era tranquilidad no avía maldad nada aparte de los pobladores que ya no salían hasta tarde luego de un horrible crimen ahora en una casa alejada del pueblo estaba una leopardo de las nieves en estado de gestación siendo bañada por su marido el cual le tiraba agua con cuidado mientras Su, acariciaba su vientre pero cerro sus ojos para poder esperar que Po le tirara más agua pero no sucedía nada abre levemente sus ojos y ve a su marido tocando su vientre ella sonrió

Shin: y dime mi amor como llamaremos a nuestras bebes

Su: (toma su mano) Shin tu podías ponerle su primer nombre a nuestra primera bebe

Shin: (pensando y mirándola a sus ojos) que te parece Shaina mi amor que dices

Su: (sonrió con ternura) me parece hermoso ese nombre mi amado Shin

Ambos se miraban con amor y sin previo aviso se dieron con un cálido beso mientras Po iba rodeando el cuerpo de su mujer mientras lo asían avían olvidado que estaban en el baño luego de su beso que por falta de aire Su, miraba a su esposo con cariño avían escogido el nombre de su primer bebe era algo bello para ellos y más para la leopardo ya que ahora su vida estaría completa feliz para siempre se recostó en el pelaje de Po mientras ronroneaba para poco a poco quedarse dormida al darse cuenta eso Po la levanto con cuidado y la llevo asía su cama para colocarle una bata para ella recostarse en su cama juntos mientras acomodaba a su esposa para dormir

Shin: (besa su frente) te amo Su, y siempre será así jamás te dejare sola (acaricia su mejilla) nunca de los nunca te protegeré el resto de mi vida

Y beso levemente sus labios y se acostó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba y tenía cuidado de abrazarla con fuerza para evitar algún cosa en su vientre y cerro sus ojos pero al hacerlo "gracias mi amor y yo siempre estaré a tu lado te amo Shin" solo sonrió como Su, también sonrió mientras todo era tranquilidad para ellos dos en el valle de la paz no era así estaba Tigresa mirando a su padre y maestro como a sus amigos los cuales estaban amarrados con cadenas mientras que el Sr. Ping estaba con ellos de cabeza los residentes ni loco salían

Tigresa: lo diré una sola vez (mirándolos con enojo) donde está mi Po

Shifu: (suspirando) ya dije que no lo sabemos Tigresa nunca supimos donde estaban

Tigresa: (ruge) no sean mentiroso por que debo creerle de que no saben

Víbora: por favor amiga no lo sabemos ya intentamos descubrir donde estaba

Mono: (trata de zafarse) eso es cierto no tenemos idea donde esta Po

Mantis: (en un vaso con una piedra de encima) si ya te dijimos así que sácanos de aquí

Tigresa: (furiosa) no hasta saber dónde está mi novio donde esta Po (ve que iban a decir algo) mejor cierren sus bocas ahora mismo

El Sr. Ping iba a decir algo pero como vio la mirada de Tigresa prefirió no decir nada ya que la mirada de la maestra era más que suficiente para que no dijeran nada Shifu estaba pensando cómo salir pero avía una maestra que estaba de verdad enojada con la actitud de su amiga era Víbora Grulla se dio cuenta de que su novia iba a estallar y sabía que iba a decir algo de que de seguro se iba a arrepentir mientras eso sucedió los demás habitantes evitaban salir de sus casas uno que otro niño miraba como en medio del pueblo estaba sus héroes pero avía algo diferente en la situación

Tigresa: (se truena los dedos) solo díganme donde vive esa Su, que esta con mi novio

Víbora: (enojada) déjate hacerte la dolida ya (Tigresa ruge) me alegro de que Po se haya bañado con Song y le diera un día de que fuera su novia y la besara lo sé me lo dijo el mismo el día que se reconciliaron

Todos los demás (pensando: no puede ser estamos bien pero bien muertos)

Tigresa: (su ira explota) AHORA SI LOS VOY A TORTURAR CON SUS PEORES MIEDOS

Y así fue ahora la maestra Víbora se arrepentía de decir aquello las horas siguientes todos los maestro pasaron con sus peores miedo Víbora para su mala suerte esa noche comenzó a llover Tigresa metió a Mantis en un pozo oscuro como a todos los demás poco a poco las horas pasaron y dio paso a la mañana en el pueblo donde estaba Su, y Po todos estaban tranquilo la leopardo se avía levantado para encontrarse con un plato de arroz carne unos dumpling y una taza de té vio a su pareja que le sonreía con un gran cariño y amor algo que la lleno de calidez

Shin: buenos días amor mío como has amanecido dime

Su: (besa sus labios) contigo a mi lado mis días son maravillosos amor mío

Shin: (se sienta en la cama) y para mi cada mañana contigo es lo más bello mí Su

Su: (levemente avergonzada) me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo

Un beso fue dado entre ellos mostrando que su amor estaba en crecimiento una llama que no se apagaría sin nada que pudiera apagar esa llama que inicio entre ellos en formas diferentes por el destino quizás o por las decisiones de algunos que buscaban algo para su beneficio pero aun así ellos eran felices como ahora y jamás se iban a separar eso lo sabían (pasemos a algo mas XD) en otra parte avía un leopardo de las nieves feliz tomando a su hijo de tres añitos junto a su mujer la cual era un chita hermosa todo era tranquilidad para ellos este leopardo era Sain

Sain: (besando a su mujer) me alegro que estés bien Ana no sabes cuanto

Ana: hay mi amor dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo

Sain: (solo la ve con amor) no importa ahora querida no es así hijo mío

?: (Detrás de ellos) pero para mí sí me importa Sain (vos tenebrosa) y mas que no puedes vivir con tranquilidad así como el perdió todo tú debes pasar por lo mismo nuestra ley su ley

Cuando Sain se dio cuenta de algo movió a Ana a un lado y le dio un patazo al enemigo el cual por la sorpresa no pudo bloquear el ataque cuando dejo ver parte de su rostro Sain se sorprendió era una pantera negra pero era diferente tenia rayas blancas sus ojos eran amarillos claros al verlo solo fue capaz de decir "esos ojos espera tú ya te recuerdo Ana huye" pero no fue así aquella pantera se movió rápidamente tomando una daga clavándola en el cuerpo de la chita para sacarla y dar un giro y cortar su cuello

Sain: (enfurecido) como demonios te has atrevido ahora te enviare

?: (Interrumpiéndolo) que al olvido idiota nuestro líder fue enviado por ti (con mirada sombría) un ex inmortal como tú que tiene el sello del exilio Sain no me vencerás

Sain: (ruge con fuerza) date por muerta no creas que me podrás vencer

?: Enserio tu vencerme a mí a una inmortal de sangre pura enserio Sain (sonríe con malicia) tú ya no eres ninguno de los clan tu sello del exilio del dragón te lo dice

Sain solo subió la manga de su camisa y noto que avía el sello de un dragón con una X pero eso el leopardo no le importó se lanzó asía su enemigo pero cuando así fue su enemigo estaba detrás de el con su guadaña de dos filos con sangre Sain tenía heridas en todo su cuerpo cayó al suelo mal herido se levantó con cuidado para solo ser capaz de ver como su hijo fue atacado sin piedad alguna sus brazos cortados su cuerpo cortado por la mitad de forma horizontal y vertical Sain estaba sangrando mucho mientras miraba a su enemigo que avía matado a su familia e hijo

?: Como te dije no puedes vencerme después de todo (saca su capucha) ya te avía conocido tú y ella aún no termina su castigo el volverá y no puedes hacer nada Sain

Y sin nada más se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras Sain trataba de ir asía el cuerpo sin vida de sus seres amados pero cayó en su propio carcho de sangre mientras iba cerrando sus ojos poco a poco no podía creerlo avía sido muerto como si nada como era eso posible hizo todo por ella para poder salvar a su familia pero quien era su verdugo lo conocía si era así quiere decir que el tigre lo traiciono

Sain: (casi sin fuerzas) esto no se quedara así me vengare aunque me tome mil años los matare a todos contando con el

Cerro sus ojos quedando inconsciente en su propia sangre mientras su verdugo se iba feliz por su misión mientras todo era normal en el tiempo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta avían pasado ya 5 meses y Su, estaba en la clínica a dando a luz avía llegado el momento de dar a luz a sus cachorros Shin estaba con ella la leona estaba cuidando el embarazo de Su, la cual estaba gritando su vientre era grande para alguien de 9 meses era tranquilo todo pero Shin la estaba pasando muy mal

Shin: (sintiendo dolor) mi amor por favor respira un poco si

Su: (apretando la mano de Po) por el amor de dios como duele esto que salga ya

Leona: (preocupada) si por favor (siendo pateada) deje de golpearme

Luego de 4 horas de parto avía salido la primera niña que tenía ojos jade como su padre y sus orejas como las de Po y se parecía a su madre en aspecto como el de su padre Su, estaba contenta de su primera niña Shaina su bebe pero de pronto otro dolor comenzó y la leopardo rápidamente tomo la mano de Shin que por suerte sostenía a su bebe con su mano derecha mientras soportaba el apretón que se podía considerar una fuerza más que la de Tigresa 3 horas más tarde avían nacido sus otras dos pequeñas niñas una cachorra era de un color blanco con manchas de leopardo y la última era como su madre pero sus manchas eran blancas y negras por igual Su sostenía a sus bebe con una gran sonrisa Po y la doctora estaba tratando sus heridas

Su: (besa a sus niñas) cuanto las amos mis hermosas bebes mi amor como estas

Shin: (la ve con amor y a sus bebes) son hermosas y ando bien mi amada

Leona: (sonríe) si me disculpan saldré por ahora (se despide)

Su: (la ve salir) Shin querido y como llamaremos a nuestras bebes

Shin: (besa a sus niñas) pensaba en Su, como el nombre de su hermosa madre

Su: (ve a Po) me encanta mi amor pero esta pequeña se llamara Jenny

Shin: (toma la mano de Su) somos una familia mi amor y seremos felices para siempre

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será comenzando una nueva vida como la familia unida y llena de amor? Bueno no daré detalles por algunas razones XD nos veremos pronto chicos se cuidan si bay, bay n.n


	30. Chapter 30

Y otro más en el anterior vimos que Sain fue muerto y Su, avía dado a luz a tres cachorros veamos qué sucederá con esta nueva familia XD

Capítulo 30 comenzando una nueva vida con una familia unida y llena de amor

Ha pasado un año y medio desde que Su, encontró a Po de casualidad y sin memoria y le hizo creer que era pareja pero al hacer eso solo hizo que el estuviera en su vida dando paso a una verdadera relación algo que ella jamás espero luego de un tiempo y aceptar que lo amaba decidió llevar la relación a algo más pero Po se le avía adelantado mucho tomándola y desposándola como su legitima esposa y no solo eso sino que fue capaz de darle confianza y amor algo que ella no se esperaba aparte de aquello cuando algo en su cálida vida fue interrumpida por tres cerdos que no solo molestaba a la leopardo si no que fueron más lejos tomando su cuerpo abusando de ella misma y ella tomo venganza pensando al día siguiente que su pareja la avía dejado pero no fue así ahora el sabia ese secreto de esos desgraciado Su, se sentía la más dichosa mujer del planeta y más cuando ya hace un año y medio nacieron sus tres pequeñas que ahora tenían un año y medio de vida con sus padres

Su: (arreglando a sus pequeñas) Shaina ya te dije que tengas cuidados cuando juegas

Shaina: (algo llorosa) mama ellas malas siempre pegarme

Jenny: (tomando su biberón) mentirita ella ser malita conmigo como siempre

Su: (cargada por su papa) no ella ser malitas conmigo mami papi ella son las malas aquí

Shin: hay dios mío Jenny ya deja de tomar de tu biberón por favor

Jenny: (abraza su biberón) no quedo mi quede tomar de su biberón dármelo mami y papi

Po como Su, estaban sonriendo ya que sus pequeñas podían ser traviesas y demás pero le daban alegría a sus vidas Po por su lado avía olvidado gran parte de su vida pero cada 3 meses despertaba aterrado ya que siempre veía la imagen de aquel tigre con ese leopardo macho era claro que no avía olvidado aquel dolor cuando decidió irse del valle de la paz pero no solo aquello no podía olvidar cierto sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón que aunque estuviera con Su, no avía podido olvidar lo que era cierto en su corazón el amor que sentía por aquella maestra del estilo tigre y era eso ya que su corazón aún seguía amándola aun cuando hubiera olvidado su corazón no la ha olvidado y jamás lo ara

Su: (ve a Shin) que te sucede mi amor estas como pensativo que te pasa

Shin: (la ve con amor) estaba pensando que nuestras hijas son preciosa mi amor

Su: (ve a sus pequeñas jugar) si son lidas aunque no crees que es raro son tres y lo que sucedió

Shin: (la interrumpe) debe solo ser cosas de la vida nada más mi amor así que no te preocupes

Su, no dijo nada solo le sonrió pero Po la beso en los labios rodeando su cintura sin darse cuenta que sus niñas estaban hay cerca al ver a sus padres tan amorosos ellas dijeron "awwwww" acompañados de unas risitas luego de aquello Su y Po se separaron para ver a sus niñas sonriéndoles y con ojitos de que fue hermoso aquel beso lleno de amor aun cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas sabían que sus padres se amaban más que nada en el mundo tras aquel apasionado beso se separaron y tomaron a sus niñas para bañarlas y esa era la parte más difícil de su vida ya que las pequeñas al ver las aguas se agarraban en el marco de la puerta

Shin: vamos pequeña Jenny (la jala) tú también Shaina solo es el baño

Jenny: (aferrada al marco de la puerta) mí no quede estar en agua mi odiar el agüita

Shaina: (igual que su hermana) no quered no me gusta es muy fría o caliente no

Su: (jalando a su pequeña) vamos Su, no es tan malo te parece

Su: (bien a ferrada) ni muerta entro hay da miedo mi tener mucho miedito al entrar

Shin y Su las soltaron y ellas seguían bien aferradas al marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño era todo los días desde que eran unas bebes no soportaban estar en el agua era como si les tuviera miedos pero sus padres ya sabían cómo hacerlas caer en eso Po saco un dumpling el cual estaba recién calientito le llego el aroma a sus pequeñas niñas y sin que se diera cuenta lo arrojo asía la bañeras ellas se lanzaron a tomar el dumpling entre las tres pero al darse cuenta donde estaban ambas ve a sus padres con una sonrisa triunfal

Cachorros: (abrazadas entre sí con el dumpling) oh no eso es una trampa maldito seas delicioso y abrumador dumpling

Y cayeron al agua pero tenían levantado su amado dumpling al salir comenzaron a pelear por el dumpling pero su Papa saco dos más y le dio a sus pequeñas niñas mientras comenzaban a bañarla evitando de mojarle su dumpling ya que esa las enojabas una vez que lo hicieron le dieron patadas y puñetazos a su corta edad y eran muy fuertes (como no hijas del guerrero dragón XD) tras algunos minutos las pequeñas estaban bañadas al sacarla se podía ver que temblaban de miedo mientras se acercaban a colocarle sus ropitas en otra parte en un valle que debería ser el valle de la paz no lo era ya que avía una maestra furiosa avía pasado ya casi dos años y no sabía nada sobre su pareja Shifu sabía dónde estaba el pueblo se avía imaginado de que si el mal seria libre seria en el pueblo donde fue encerrado aquel mal pero ni muerto se atrevía a decirle a su querida hija

Víbora: por favor maestro ya dígale donde esta esa Su, ya no soportamos

Gruya: (con su ala vendada) si cada vez que practica lo hace con ganas de matarnos

Mono: (con su brazo vendado) dígale de una buena vez por todas donde vive maestro

Mantis: (aterrado) si ya no nos haga sufrir más por favor dígale donde demonios esta

Shifu: no puedo me prometí que no dejaría que ella arruinara la felicidad del guerrero dragón

Todos: (menos tigresa) pero eso es acosta de nuestras vidas acaso maestro

Shifu iba a decir algo pero se quedó pensando era cierto Tigresa estaba cada vez más y más furiosa más de una ocasión tuvo que detenerla a querer masacrar a sus compañeros de equipo y todo porque no sabía dónde estaba su pareja y peor no avía recibido alguna carta desde aquella vez y Tigresa se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más fuerte destruía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor no avía ni crimen en el valle de la paz en si nadie salía cada vez que ella bajaba asía el valle a ver algo o a ver si alguien tenía noticia sobre su novio el cual de seguro a esa hora y tiempo que ha pasado tiene que tener familia y los hijos que Su, dijo que iba a tener estaba que ardía en cólera eso era claro cada paso que daba era señal de peligro nadie se atrevía a salir de sus hogares por nada del mundo nunca mientras que Tigresa caminaba con tranquilidad (cada paso así sonar como en la cárcel cuando trato de detener a Po) salía cada día a caminar por así decirlo iba a ver si avía alguna información sobre su novio

Tigresa: (apretando sus manos con fuerza) a este tiempo ya estarán criando a esos bebes porque (se detiene y ve el suelo) creo que ya eres feliz con ella no es así Po (se le caen algunas lágrimas) de seguro me abras olvidado no es cierto ya no me amas yo

No siguió ya que se abrazó a si misma cayó al suelo mientras lloraba amargamente era cierto como iba a poder seguir sabía que Po ya no la recordaría ya no la amaría estaba llorando amargamente nadie podía verla porque avía salido asía la entrada del valle de la paz ella ya no soportaba eso ya no soportaba nada en si lo que dijo cuando llego Sain lo del beso todo y más cuando sucedió aquello se maldecía a si misma por ser ciega y no ver que lo que estaba haciendo era planeado por aquella que quiere liberar a ese mal mientras se abrazaba a si misma pero cuando decide levantarse avía alguien frente a ella

?: Si de verdad lo ama espera si lo quieres lucha por el

Tigresa: (alzando la mirada con pena) quien eres porque estás aquí por qué me dices todo esto

?: (La ve a los ojos) no te rindas él no te ha olvidado por eso te mostrare

Tigresa: (con una profunda tristeza) cállate cómo puedo creer eso dímelo como tú no sabes

Fue interrumpida por aquella persona coloca su mano frente a Tigresa la cual solo puedo ver las imágenes de Po con Su ella se siente peor a cada vez que lo ve pero de pronto ve que el cuándo esta solo se pregunta "porque siento que alguien me falta porque me duele el nombre de Tigresa y por qué siento que la amo porque" Tigresa avía abierto los ojos en par en par si eso era cierto quien era aquel que le mostraba esas imágenes cerro sus ojos unos momentos feliz por aquello era como si pudiera sentir la calidez de su pareja de nuevo cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba aquel que le mostro esas imágenes quien era pero le daba las gracias

Tigresa: (ve el cielo con una sonrisa) seas quien sea gracias me has dado fuerzas para continuar por eso (lleva sus manos asía tu pecho) seguiré buscándolo no importa que Po te amo

Y así fue como ella estaba decidida a buscar a su pareja como diera lugar y decidió regresar al valle de la paz y al hacerlo todos estaban boquiabiertos por la sonrisa de felicidad de Tigresa y más porque estaba tarareando feliz algo que no avían visto jamás y peor desde hace un año y medio mientras en un pueblo que todo se conoce avía un panda algo preocupado estaba en la clínica ya que Su, se avía desmayado repentinamente hace unos 10 minutos en su casa y decidió saber que tenía la leona salió pero en su mirada se veía como preocupada algo que no le gusto a Po sus niñas estaban dormidas en eso era como su padre siempre dormilonas mientras que Po estaba algo inquieto

Leona: bueno señor su esposa solo fue un ligero desmayo no mas

Shin: (mas aliviado) enserio me tenía preocupado como no tiene idea doctora

Leona: es comprensible pero no podrá hacer mucho trabajo de pesadez

Shin: (confundido) y eso porque doctora que le sucede

Leona: (ve sus apuntes) nada malo si no que el embarazo de tres cachorros fue demasiado para ella me explico (ve que asiente) solo cuídela y estará bien pronto

Shin: (ve a Su dormida) la cuidare aunque tenga que dar mi vida y eso es algo que cumpliré jamás la dejare a mi amada Su

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será el castigo por el horrendo crimen del pasado? Bueno a que todos ya sabe a qué va esto no XD nos veremos pronto se cuidan chicos bay, bay n.n


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más XD en el anterior nos percatamos de muchas cosas este será mucho más véanlo y díganme XD

Capítulo 31 el castigo por el horrendo crimen del pasado

Han pasado un año y medio más dando a tres años de vida de tres cachorros de leopardo las cuales estaban ya grandes su madre Su, antigua líder de las damas de las sombras la cual estaba recostada en su cama avía estado cansada de bañarlas avía sido un día algo duro para ella ya que su esposo estaba trabajando mientras ella cuidaba un pequeño huerto que Po avía hecho por alguna razón la tierra era indicada para sembrar y el no perdió tiempo sus niñas llevaban un conjunto algo igual ya que como eran casi idénticas llevan unos pantalones negros pero uno de ellos llevaban gemas verdes como los ojos de su Padre y otra gema rojas y la última tenía en su pantalón gemas bordadas de un color celeste de su madre mientras sus camisas eran una de un color ver la que tenía las gemas rojas en su pantalón roja la de la gema celeste y celeste la de la gema verde eran unas niñas muy sabias ya que a su corta edad podían hablar muy bien y tenían una fuerza sorpréndete como decía su padre bárbaro algo que ellas gritaban unidas "bárbaro" eran idénticas a su padre en todo los aspectos

Jenny: (llevando encima de su cabeza unos platos) mama estar segura que esto es bueno no creo que me guste

Su: (le sonríe) así es mi niña debes caminar como una dama si quieres ser respetada como tal debes ser una dama

Su menor: (comiendo dumpling) pero mama no creo que sea bueno mira a papa

Su: (la ve con reproche) hija por cosas como esta tu padre se fijó en mi

Shaina: enserio creí que era porque Papa no recordaba su pasado y tú le hiciste creer que eran novios y luego se casaron y tras una noche de amor nos dieron vida o algo así

Su: (con un tic en su ojo derecho) quien te dijo esa gran mentira hija porque no es cierto bueno la parte de casarnos y darle luz eso si

Shaina: (saca al diario de su madre) pero lo dice en tu diario mama además hay algunas hojas que dice peligro por que

Su, aparto rápidamente el diario de las manos de su hija mientras reía tontamente mientras pensaba donde esconder su amado diario donde decía muchas cosas y algunas luego de que se casaron (que por el bien de las pequeñas era censurado XD) las pequeñas no dijeron nada mientras esperaban a su Padre que estaba por llegar mientras lejos de ahí por la cascada avía un ganso escarbando cerca de ahí ya que usualmente llevaba tierra húmeda para plantar sus alimentos (no recuerdo bien quien me lo dijo en fin XD) pero al hacer un movimiento tropezó con algo dejo la pala y comenzó a desenterrar para su gran sorpresa eran los huesos de las cabezas de tres cerdos al verlas el ganso ato cabo pero noto una tela

Ganso: espera un momento esta tela se parece mucho a la de ese leopardo llamado Su

Y siguió escarbando para buscar más pista mientras escarbaba más mientras lo hacía avía un tigre blanco que miraba contenta aquello por primera vez durante los tres años avía logrado que alguien fuera a ese lugar y peor escarbar en esa tierra mientras miraba con victoria que su plan estaba funcionando faltaba poco ese día su amor seria libre y ella estaría con él para siempre no soportaba más la espera debía acelerar todo de una vez por todas

Tigre: (muy desesperada) que demonios hace ese ganso que se mueva y vaya a lo que va liberen a mi amor pronto (ve el cielo que se ven nubes negras) querido al fin después de tantos años serás libre

Estaba contenta al ver como el ganso avía encontrado otras cosas era claro que la ropa que encontró era de Su, ya que Po avía botado aquella ropa con sangre y algo que para su amada esposa le traía malos recuerdos por eso el avía enterrado con la cabeza de esos tres cerdos el ganso al ver aquello salió corriendo en busca de la gente del pueblo para que supiera lo del crimen que jamás pudieron resolver en eso tres años ahora sabrían de quien era la culpa mientras aquello sucedía Po estaba regresando asía su hogar sin saber lo que sucedía y como era de costumbre desde que sus pequeñas comenzaron a caminar y a hablar podía verlas a las tres niñas esperándolo como era costumbre como su mama esperaba a su esposo el cual la saludo desde lejos ellas corrieron y se abrazaron asía su padre

Cachorros: (abrazando a su Padre) Papi como estas buenas tardes Papi

Shin: (sonrió con ternura) buenas tardes mis pequeñas Shaina Jenny y mi pequeña Su

Su: (se acerca a ellos) como estas querido como te ha ido en la fabrica

Shin: (la abraza y besa sus labios) ahora estoy mejor ya que estoy con mi adorable familia

Para Su, era lo más cálido que podía oír cada día de la semana cuando su esposo regresaba era algo maravilloso para ella mientras eso sucedía en el valle de la paz Tigresa a fin avía hallado una forma de saber dónde estaba Po en si solo tenía que encontrar el rollo sobre aquel mal si fue una misión con Oogway debería estar en uno de los rollos avía sido tan tonta paso casi 3 años sin recordar de ese dato importante pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando por culpa de Sain sucedió lo que paso y sus amigos no ayudaban en mucho y su Padre desean a estrangularlo pero primero debía encontrar el rollo fue a la habitación de Shifu entro saco las llave y fue así a la bodega de los rollos

Tigresa: (ve la cantidad de rollos) demonios tuve que encargarme de esto antes (piensa un poco) un mal antiguo uno de sus primeras misiones debe ser unos 40 años si no me equivoco entonces (va buscando por las fechas) bueno aquí solo hay como unos 50 veamos

Y comenzó a leer cada uno de los rollos para saber dónde estaría Po sin saber que el rollo que quería Shifu lo tenía en sus manos el cual estaba con el resto de los furiosos mirando detrás de la puerta a Tigresa que estaba buscando el rollo Shifu sabía que ella aria eso y lo avía tomado mucho antes de que Tigresa se le acordara de que como fue una misión debería estar en algún rollo todo los furiosos estaban bien preocupados por el hecho de que su líder estaba re buscando más información sobre Po era claro que no se piensa rendir y eso que ya paso tres años desde aquel viaje de Po a buscar su respuesta y ahora esto era de ley ella lo buscaría como diera lugar

Shifu: bien chicos deben encargarse de este rollo como de lugar

Mono: (aterrado) a no eso sí que no maestro ni loco me encargo de eso

Mantis: (en el hombro de Mono) digo lo mismo si me ve con eso ella me va a aplastar así que no

Grulla: (ve a otra parte) lo siento maestro tengo a mi novia y no la dejare sola por eso

Víbora: (ve con ternura a Grulla) lo mismo digo maestro tengo a mi novio y lo amo y no pienso ni loca a tomar eso

Tigresa: (toma el rollo) lo tomare yo entonces gracias de verdad creen que no los avía escuchado desde que estaban viéndome desde la puerta

Todos se quedaron en shock mientras miraban a Tigresa abrir el rollo y comenzaba a leerlo y a medida que lo hacía el resto estaba aterrado mientras eso sucedía en otra parte las horas avían pasado rápidamente avía llegado la noche el pueblo estaba decidido a dar casería al autor de tan astro crimen de hace tres años atrás mientras que Su, y Po no sabían lo que estaba por suceder estaban a punto de recostar a sus pequeñas cuando escucharon un gran alboroto afuera no le dieron importancia a nada de eso mientras recostaban a sus hijas la cuales dormían en una cama las tres juntas y cada una con su propio biberón

Shin: bueno niñas es hora de dormir ya mañana les espera un largo día

Su: (ve a su esposo) si ya mañana ayudaran a Papa en el huerto mis bebes a descansar

Shaina: (bosteza) mi está bien Mami y Papi mí se ira a dormir

Jenny: (se talla los ojos) pero mi quede más lechita mi quede más tener hambrita

Su menor: (acurrucándose) mí ya quede dormir tener sueñito mañana estar con Papi

Sus padres miraban con amor a sus cachorros de pronto se escuchó el golpe de la puerta y eran los aldeanos que gritaban "Su, sabemos que fuiste tú quien mato a esos tres venimos a darte tu castigo por tu horrible crimen" Po se quedó aterrado como pudieron saber dónde avía escondido la cabeza de esos cerdos Su, estaba aterrada abrazaba a Po con fuerza sus pequeñas se despertaron con miedo no sabían que hacer pero solo hicieron lo posible tomaron a sus cachorros para salir por la puerta de atrás pero estaban rodeados estaban gritando Po rápidamente cerro las ventanas como la puerta como podían hacer ahora

Su: (aterrada) mi amor que aremos no nos dejaran ir en paz

Shin: (abrazándola) no importa no te dejare por nada Su, ni a ti ni a las niñas

Cachorros: (temblando) mami papi que sucede tenemos miedo

Su: (siente una corriente de aire) Shin amor parece que hay algo debajo de la cama

De pronto se escuchaba el golpear de un tronco contra la puerta estaban forcejándola rápidamente Po movió la cama y vio que avía unas tablas como unidas en forma de puerta al abrirlas solo se veía una especie de sótano pero lo suficiente para ellos en eso Su, le dijo que bajara para que tomara las niñas Po acepto al tomar las pequeñas se pudo ver como su esposa cerró la puerta y atracándola con la cama mientras que Po subía para abrir y estar con Su, ella solo estaba sentada encima de la cama para evitar que saliera

Shin: (preocupado y gritando) que estas asiendo Su, entra con nosotros ahora

Su: (se le escapa una lagrima) lo siento amor mío este es mi castigo no tienes culpa ni tú y nuestras bebes cuídalas por favor

Shin: de que hablas no pienso dejarte antes muerto así que déjame salir Su

Su: (sonríe) tu nombre no es Shin te llamas Po eres el guerrero dragón del valle de la paz nunca fuimos novios hasta ese día que perdiste la memoria

Shin: (tratando de abrir la puerta) no me importa yo quiero estar a tu lado Su

Su: (juntas sus manos en su corazón) te amo Po cuida de nuestras hijas me alegro haberte conocido protege a nuestras hijas y (ve que entran y cierra sus ojos) adiós amor mío

Y nos quedamos aquí no se si este bien se lo dejo a su criterio el próximo será tomando decisiones importante el retorno del mal? Bueno ya saben que sucederá no debo dar mas detalles así que nos veremos pronto chicos se cuidan bay, bay XD


	32. Chapter 32

Y bueno aquí les traigo otro más en el anterior vimos que Su, decidió proteger a quienes amaba antes que a ella veamos que ara Po ahora

Capítulo 32 tomando decisiones importantes el regreso del mal

Una noche tranquila se podía ver las estrellas con un cielo despejado con una hermosa luna llena deslumbrando todo los hogares todo era calmado tranquilo pero en un lugar un pequeño valle llamado el valle de la paz avía uno que otro problema se podía ver en la montaña más alta avía un fuerte ruido y era que se podía ver a la maestra Tigresa la líder de los cinco furiosos el grupo de kung fu más fuerte luchando contra nada más ni nada menos sus propios camaradas ya que se podía ver una pequeña mochila que ella estaba por llevarse así a un viaje que era claro que iba por su novio el cual dios sabe que estaría en su vida

Víbora: (cansada) demonios maestro es demasiado fuerte no podremos detenerla

Grulla: (igual de cansado) como rayos tiene tanto poder o energías

Mantis: por favor maestro luche con ella y vénzala debemos detenerla no lo cree

Mono: (sudando) ya maestro deténgala por favor ya no podemos llevamos todo el día luchando con ella

Tigresa: (no estaba ni cansada) déjenme ir no me detendrá iré por mi Po (apretando sus manos con rabia) como de lugar no voy a permitir que esa se quede con él ya que él me ama a mi

Shifu: (se colocó frente a ella) suficiente Tigresa ya déjalo sea como sea él es feliz ahora (ve la mirada de Tigresa) sea como sea lo que Sain hizo no importa deja que sea feliz

Tigresa: (ruge con fuerza) me da igual iré quiera o no iré por él lo que paso no fue mi culpa fue de Sain y su estupidez (se le caen algunas lágrimas) yo amo a Po y no dejare que me aparten de, el jamás

Noli: (apareciendo frente a ellos) que hacen esta noche es peligrosa no lo recuerdas Shifu es la noche cuando Oogway encerró a mi hermano

Aquel momento Shifu recordó esa noche se cumplía 40 años el momento que la luz de la luna bañaba la prisión donde se encontraba aquel mal ahora era de ley si era cierto de sus visiones debían detener aquel tigre y sin nada más que decir se marcharon Tigresa no comprendía pero recordó lo que Shifu sobre las visiones ya avía pasado la parte del casamiento eso quería decir debían ir rápidamente a detenerlo mientras tanto las cosas avían estado marchando bien para el tigre observaba como los aldeanos estaban entrando a la casa mientras la luz de la luna comenzó a alumbrar aquella casa mientras Po estaba con sus niñas tratando de calmarlas

Shaina: (temblando) Papi que sucede porque Mami no está con nosotros tengo miedo

Su menor: (llorando) mi quede a Mami quedo abrazarla donde esta Mami

Jenny: (miraba a su Papa) Papa porque mama no está aquí está enojada con nosotras que hicimos Papa

Shin: (la ve con un gran dolor) no mis niñas Mama estará bien yo (piensa: como daría lo que fuera para que ella este a salvo)

?: Entonces por qué no me dejas ayudarte guerrero dragón

Po escucho una voz cuando se dio cuenta gracias por la luz de la luna que brillaba con intensidad pudo ver un esqueleto de un felino Po se asustó ya que creyó que era el esqueleto que le hablaba pero noto que algo se movía se acercó más y vio unos ojos que se estaba conformando en la calavera del esqueleto él se aterro como sus hijas que presenciaban aquello su cuerpo se fue conformando con tejido vivo y demás hasta dejar ver una pantera negra y sus ojos amarillos pálidos pudo ver como su cuerpo estaba conformándose dejando ver que era la pantera mirando fijamente a Po se movió y se podía ver las cadenas que lo sostenían encadenados en la pared con el símbolo del yin y el yan

Shin: (se levanta) quien eres porque me eres familiar además que eres

Pantera: mi nombre es Dark libérame y salvare a quien amas ellos mataron a mi hermana libérame y cumpliré dos de tus deseo y uno es salvar a tu esposa

Shin: (acercándose a él) de verdad puedes salvar a mi esposa puedes protegerla dímelo

Dark: claro solo debes tener la fuerza de voluntad para liberarme guerrero dragón

Shin: (decidido) entonces salva a mi esposa y castiga a todos que me lastimaron en el pasado o lastimaran a mi esposa

De pronto Po se acercó a la pantera llamada Dark para colocar su mano cerca de él asiendo que el sello desapareciera mientras que eso sucedía Po comenzó a recordar poco a poco miraba todo como en cámara lenta su pasado la vida con su Padre cuando callo y le declararon el guerrero dragón como se confesó a Tigresa como supo de su pasado como paso con el tonto de Sain lo de Song todo cuando fue así una luz lo mando contra la pared sus hijas corriendo a verlo gritando su nombre de pronto escucharon las cadenas y vieron la pantera libre mientras se acercaba a el

Dark: gracias por haberme liberado ahora es tiempo de cumplir tu primer deseo Po

Po abrió sus ojos para recordar donde avía visto a esa pantera con ojos amarillos pálidos pantalón degastado una camisa dorada y vendas en ambas manos se escuchó un fuerte grito "ya déjenme por favor ellos se lo merecían" Dark salió disparado subiendo la pared de un salto abriendo la puerta de una sola vez enviando la cama por los aires al caer al suelo pudo ver a Su, muy lastimada y a los aldeanos golpeándola con unos palos al ver aquello se levantó los aldeanos al ver esa mirada se sintieron intimidados

Dark: (colocando su garra al frente) es hora de que todos ustedes y su adorable pueblo sea destruido sin importar que "fuego oscuro"

Lo último que vieron los aldeanos fueron unas llamas negras conformándose en su mano y luego gritos de dolor se escucharon Su, estaba aterrada que estaba pasando él se acercó a ella pero antes de poder hacer algo salió Po por los grito se acercó a Su, preocupado y la abrazo estaba herida y eso le preocupaba mucho a él en eso Dark se acerca a ella comienza a tocar ciertos punto de su cuerpo tras unos minutos el cuerpo de Su, se iba curando rápidamente tras aquello él se levantó al salir

Dark: yo de ustedes no salgo (ve la luna) al fin soy libre es hora de mi venganza

Tigre: (apareciendo frente de él) mi amor al fin estas libre han sido 40 años de soledad sin ti

Dark: (alza su mirada) cuanto tiempo sin verte Elí no sabes cuánto tiempo espere verte

Elí: (comenzando a llorar) e pasado noches esperando tu regreso al fin estamos juntos mi amor

Dark: (besa levemente sus labios) así es querida mía es el momento de que despierten los demás pero antes

Los ojos de la pantera se dirigen asía el suelo dio un salto y en un giro golpeo el suelo mientras gritaba "explosión llameante oscura" una gran llamarada de sus pies se alzó y recorrió el pueblo en segundos Po miraba con terror aquel escenario pero siente una mano que toma la suya y ve a Su, con lágrimas en sus ojos porque por culpa de ella el tomo esa decisión pero Po acaricio su mejilla para besarla un beso que mostraba que no estaba arrepentido ya que ella estaba a salvo era lo único que le importaba solamente era ella sus hijas se abrazaron de sus padres

Su: mi amor estas seguro que esto es lo correcto yo la verdad es que

Po: (la interrumpe) no me arrepiento Su, eres la madre de mis hijas y te amo nada lo cambiara eso es más que claro amor mío

Su: (llora de alegría) pero mi amor debes saber que esta vida esta historia

Po: (limpia sus lágrimas) se quién soy Su, aun así no te dejare te amo y eso siempre será así somos una familia y será así siempre mi amor

Las niñas escuchaban con atención no entendían nada pero estaban felices que sus padres se amaran avían olvidado que el pueblo estaba siendo consumido por llamas negras y los habitantes estaban muriendo mientras una pantera negra miraba con una mirada fría las llamas negras mientras un tigre blanco con rayas blancas estaba a su lado sonriendo porque al fin estaba con su amor junto a, el para siempre su plan avía ido bien mientras eso sucedía no tan lejos de ahí Noli la hermana menor de la pantera se detuvo miro el cielo el cual las nubes estaban conformando una especie de remolino avían pasado unas horas desde que avían dejado el valle de la paz

Noli: (aterrada) no por favor no ya está libre no puede ser cierto no puede ser

Víbora: (se acerca a ella) que sucede que te pasa que tienes no estábamos cerca

Noli: (cae de rodilla) es demasiado tarde mi hermano esta libren miren eso (señala las nubes) él ha despertado de su sueño eterno

Shifu: (preocupado) eso no puede ser cierto como puede ser que sea tarde dijiste que estábamos a tiempo

Noli: (mirando el suelo) estábamos a tiempo pero ese tigre se adelantó Elí se adelanto

Tigresa: (preocupada) y Po que sucede con el dímelo (la toma de los hombros) dime que sucede con el que pasa con Po dímelo

Noli: (la ve con lágrimas en sus ojos) él fue el que libero a mi hermano él está libre a matado a muchos (ve la luna roja) es como aquella noche el volvió

Tigresa estaba que apretaba los hombros de la pequeña pantera mientras le gritaba "dime que sucedió con Po eso quiero saber está bien eso es lo que quiero saber" Noli le dijo que sí que estaba bien mientras eso sucedía Po estaba afuera mirando lo que pasaba al principio se sintió con remordimiento pero Su, estaba a salvo y eso lo hacía olvidar todo mientras que Elí ronroneaba por estar con su amor Dark se dio la vuelta para hacer una especie de reverencia

Dark: gracias por liberarme de mi tormento es hora de irme Po

Po: (lo ve con una sonrisa) no gracias a ti por salvar a Su, y donde irán ahora

Dark: (ve el cielo) iré a despertar a mi pueblo y a matar a Tigresa

Po: (perplejo) que acabas de decir espera porque lo aras dímelo no quiero

Dark: debo castigar a quienes te lastimaron y ella debe ser castigada Po es tu deseo

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será el regreso de los inmortales y de un viejo enemigo? A que no a divina a quien traeré espero que le haya gustado XD nos veremos chicos se cuidan bay, bay n.n


	33. Chapter 33

Y otro más en el anterior vimos que el mal fue liberado y salvo a Su, y ahora avía dicho de que iría a matar a Tigresa que ara Po ahora véanlo XD

Capítulo 33 el regreso de los inmortales y de un viejo enemigo

Una bella noche con una hermosa luna llena todo era calmado menos un viejo pueblo que tenía que ser calmado pero estaba envuelto en llamas negras unos pocos aldeanos para huir las llamas los envolvieron y los convirtieron en cenizas mientras una pantera negra con un tigre blanco miraban aquel panorama devastador pero para ellos era como romántico porque estaban abrazados Dark la tenía rodeado la cintura mientras Elí miraba sus ojos amarillos pálido con amor ella comenzó a besarlo desesperada tratando de quitarle su camisa mientras Dark así lo mismo pero en aquel momento una leve tos los separo como dos jóvenes enamorados y avía sido Po el cual asía señas de que sus cachorros estaban mirándolos

Dark: (sereno pero avergonzado) bueno ya cumplí en parte tu primer deseo debo irme a liberar a mi pueblo

Po: (recordando) dijiste que te encargarías de Tigresa no lo hagas por favor debe haber otra forma

Su: (ve a Po y piensa con tristeza: ya veo has recordado creo que este será el adiós (aguanta las lágrimas) pero sabía que llegaría el día de decirte adiós mi amor se feliz)

Dark: (ve a Su) no la matare ni nada no te preocupes solo un castigo nada mas (susurra levemente) además no hasta saber si ella es mi

Po: (lo saca de sus pensamientos) está bien confiare en ti además (toma la mano de Su) aunque recuerde quien es ella no puedo dejarte eres la madre de mis hijas eres mi familia

Su, aquel momento se le comenzaron a caer las lágrimas no se esperaba eso de, el Po avía notado la mirada de Su y supo lo que pensaba no lo sabía con claridad pero algo le decía eso en aquel momento la beso aun cuando amara a Tigresa no podía negar que ahora amaba a Su, además tenía una familia tenía que dejar a Tigresa era Padre y esposo algo que no dejaría por nada (No me maten solo esperen XD) pero antes de poder pensar algo noto como Dark como Elí se iban asía las afueras del pueblo lo siguió como Su, sus bebes estaban medias dormidas así que su mama las carga como Po a sus hijas mientras tanto lejos de ahí para ser más exacto donde Po avía desembarcado cuando pidió al capital que lo alejara del valle de la paz se encontraba una pantera algo preocupada

Grulla: Tigresa ya suéltala la estas lastimando déjala ya

Tigresa: (la suelta y ve que sus heridas sanan) dime donde estarán ahora por favor

Noli: (aprieta sus manos con rabia) solo deben seguir demoraran por lo menos unas horas (se le salen las lágrimas) por favor detenga a mi hermano háganlo antes de que lo liberen

Shifu: (la ve) lo detendremos no te preocupes por ahora que aras

Noli: (ve la luna roja) no puedo enfrentarlo es mi hermano soy un deshonor si voy a él (se levanta y se da la vuelta) deténgalo por favor no pueden matarlos solo uno del mismo clan

Shifu: aremos lo posible para detenerlo créenos por ahora nos veremos

Y sin decir nada Noli salto rápidamente y se marchó corriendo mientras Shifu iba a decir algo y se pudo ver que Tigresa llevaba más camino que ellos la maestra podía sentir su corazón palpitar era como si estuviera cerca de su amado corría a velocidad deseaba abrazarlo besarlo y si pudiera hay mismo juntar su cuerpo con el de, el (todos sabemos a qué quise decir XD) y a ella no le importaba nada ni que estuviera casado ni nada solo deseaba abrazarlo pedirle perdón besarlo y a mucho mas eso asía palpitar su corazón por eso corría como si su vida dependiera de ella como los demás ya que solo pensaban en una cosa detenerla sabía que harían y eso no podían permitirlo por muchas cosas pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta avía alguien con una túnica que cubría su cuerpo enterró como su rostro por igual solo se podían ver sus ojos de color rubí ni nada mas

?: Corre Tigresa busca a quien amas en realidad no te detengas pronto nos veremos (Ve el cielo) Dark han pasado años desde que nos vimos me pregunto si aún tú te preguntas sobre

Quería seguir pero el nudo en su garganta estaba presente solo podía ver como las nubes seguían conformando un remolino cada minuto pasaba como las horas avían pasado ya 4 horas desde que Po y Su, avían seguido a la pantera llamada Dark y avían llegado asía la entrada de una montaña que se podía ver un bosque muerto seguían caminando sin importar que Po cargaba a Su, ya que se avía cansado y en ella llevaba a sus hijas aunque le fuera pesada podía ya que el tiempo en la fábrica le ha hecho un poco más fuerte y su esposa lo sabía (en el terreno matrimonial ustedes entiende XD) al llegar al inicio de la montaña Dark conformo unas llamas y de esta abrieron de la tierra misma una puerta al entrar se pudo ver una especie de altar mientras Dark caminaba iba seguido por Po y su familia al llevar pudo ver un sinfín de momias todas arrodillas que sucedía y pudo ver a Dark enfrente del altar

Dark: (alzando sus manos) hermanos su rey ha vuelto esta noche es hora de su despertar (sus pupilas se achican) levanten hermanos su rey se los piden luchen a mi lado es hora de que gobernemos este mundo (ruge con fuerza) levántense y denme sus fuerzas HERMANOS DESPIERTEN OS LO DICE SU REY

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte rugido grupal cuando se dieron cuenta Su, y Po era que las momias comenzaron a moverse sus cuerpos comenzaron a desarrollar tejidos vivos órganos ojos todo se pudo ver que comenzaron a moverse al hacerlo se levantaron y se pudo ver una cantidad de leones tigres leopardos un gran sin números de felinos Su, se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente mientras observaba todos miraron asía su líder y con un fuerte grito "larga vida al rey larga vida al clan de los inmortales" Dark sonreía complacido mientras se daba la vuelta para salir seguido por un gran número de soldados por así decirlo lejos de ahí Tigresa estaba en shock al ver que el pueblo estaba en cenizas pero lo más raros las llamas seguían ardiendo que estaba sucediendo Shifu al ver aquellas llamas lo hicieron recordar su misión era claro que avía despertado que incluso destruyo el pueblo

Tigresa: (aterrada) pero qué demonios como puede ser que ese sujeto tenga este poder de destrucción

Shifu: (ve con pena todo el lugar) como decía ella es tarde y veo que ya puede controlar su poder

Mono: (ve a su maestro preocupado) que quiere decir de que ya puede controlar su poder no comprendo

Shifu: (suspira) cuando luchamos con él no tenía control sobre esas llamas ahora las tiene por completo

Víbora: (sorprendida) pero si es así estamos perdido no es así maestro

Grulla: (la rodea con su ala) no te preocupes mi amor lo detendremos sin importar que créeme

Mantis: no lo sé ando preocupado además donde estará ahora y además donde esta Po no creen que el este

Tan rápido cómo lo dijo Víbora le dio un latigazo Mantis se quejó y vio por qué avía sido golpeado y era de que Tigresa apretaba sus manos con fuerza sus ojos se avían puesto llorosos mientras aquello sucedía los del clan de los inmortales estaban saliendo de aquel pueblo al frente del ejercito iba su líder y gobernador Dark junto a Elí y Po llevaba una carreta con Su, y sus cachorros que se avían quedado dormidos mientras caminaba podía ver la mirada de Dark Po se detuvo mientras que lo hizo la pantera y como era de costumbre los demás se detuvieron por igual que sucedía

Dark: (ve a Po) bien Po necesito que te quedes aquí debo encargarme de unos problemas te parece

Po: (deja la carreta) está bien pero no le aras nada malo a Tigresa no es así

Dark: no te preocupes debo averiguar algo no más Elí quédate aquí me escuchaste

Elí: (confundida) pero mi amor quiero ir contigo después de tantos años estamos juntos por que no puedo ir dime

Dark: (acaricia su mejilla) esto tengo que hacerlo solo te parece mi amor

Elí solo ronroneo mientras Dark le daba un ligero beso en los labios para luego irse caminando como si nada desapareció mientras que Elí pensaba que estaría pensando su pareja decidió dejar de pensar y ordénales a los demás a que descansaran al hacerlo todos se sentaron y sacaron de la nada para tomar té otros sacaban bolas de estambre para comenzar a jugar Po los vio sorprendido y eran el clan de inmortales parece que también tenían sus gusto y sus comodidades mientras que Tigresa como los demás miraban como estaba aquel pueblo pero la maestra estaba decidida al dar un solo paso las llamas comenzaron a tomar formas de serpientes y detuvieron el paso de la maestra que rugió mientras las serpientes se movieron dejando ver a alguien a los lejos y resulto ser Dark el líder del clan de los inmortales Tigresa a ver sus ojos algo le llamo la atención

Tigresa: (enfurecida) entonces tú eres el que causo esto donde esta Po dímelo donde esta (gritando) necesito saber dónde está el

Dark: (la ve con frialdad) no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer se, de ti y lo que hiciste

Tigresa: (ruge con fuerza) te sacare la verdad entonces (se lanza asía a él) te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás recordar quien eres

Shifu: (preocupado) detente no debes ir él no es un oponente que puedas vencer

Dark solo vio como Tigresa avía ido asía el pero antes de poder que llegara a él una serpientes de llamas negras rugió enfrente de ella la cual abrió sus fauces los demás pensaron que se iba a devorarla pero no fue así de ahí mismo salió un leopardo que todos conocían y temían era Tai Lung como era posible que estuviera de regreso en aquel momento Tigresa no le importó y se lanzó contra él, el cual solo se movía como desconcertado pero en eso Tigresa la da un zarpazo con sus garras en su ojo dejando sus marcas estaba contenta por eso pero su alegría se esfumo cuando vio que la herida de Tai Lung se avía regenerado

Shifu: (aterrado) eso quiere decir que tú lo devolviste de la muerte

Dark: (ve a Shifu) sabes que yo puedo hacer eso y mucho más (con sus manos extendidas) Shifu aún no comienza mi guerra

Y nos quedamos aquí lo se cortó los mejores momentos XD el próximo será un castigo pendiente el comienzo de otro enigma? A que no adivina a que quiero decir XD nos veremos pronto chicos se cuidan si n.n nos vemos bay, bay


	34. Chapter 34

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo en el anterior vimos a Tai Lung aquí explicare algunas cosas así que ustedes pueden juzgar el capítulo XD sí que veamos qué sucederá ahora les parece

Capítulo 34 un castigo pendiente el comienzo de otro enigma

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir avían pasado las horas la luna llena que ahora era roja como la sangre comenzó a esconderse y se podía ver el sol salir por el horizonte pero al igual que el sol se podía ver se notaba unas llamas negras en un pueblo el cual solo era tierra árida sin nada de vida lleno de cenizas pero las llamas no se apagaban era más estaban con forma de serpientes negras que rugían y protegían a su líder en otras palabras a una pantera la cual en un chasquido hizo que se detuviera era claro que era su creador y no solo eso avía traído de regreso a Tai Lung el peor de sus enemigos el cual no solo era como siempre si no era un inmortal por las heridas que se curaron rápidamente

Tai Lung: (ve sus manos) que sucede que hago aquí quien eres (ve a Dark) tu

Dark: (sonríe) yo te traje de la muerte te volví un inmortal (mirada seria con la sonrisa) tú me perteneces Tai Lung

Tai Lung: (furioso) yo no te pertenezco ni nada así que ni creas que me pondré a tus órdenes

Dark: (lo tomo del cuello y lo levanta como si nada) entonces vete al inframundo de donde te saque Tai Lung (sus ojos brillan) y salúdame a los que mataste en el pasado

Tai Lung podía verse como iba desapareciendo sintiendo un fuerte dolor y grito "LO ACEPTO SEGUIRES TUS ORDENES PERO NO ME ENVIES DE NUEVO" Dark sonrió lo soltó y su cuerpo dejo de desaparecer mientras observaba a Tigresa Tai Lung solo estaba arrodillado frente a su amo por así decirlo mientras eso sucedía Shifu no podía dejar de sentir pena por Tai Lung y más ahora que regreso entre los muerto las serpientes llameantes rugía y se lanzaron contra Tigresa la cual comenzó a saltar para esquivarlas pero en uno de sus saltos apareció Dark pateándola enviándola con fuerza al hacerlo avía alguien observando aquello con rabia

?: Maldito seas Dark por que la estas lastimando (ruge levemente) no debe intervenir no puedo hacer yo en realidad (ve a Tigresa) que tengo que hacer que (ve los rayos del sol) por que tenía que suceder esto debo protegerla pero Dark el

Aquel extraño estaba que apretaba sus manos con rabia mientras podía ver como Tigresa estaba por ser tomada del cuello Shifu como los demás furiosos iban a evitar eso pero las serpientes de fuego se colocaron alrededor de su amo y creador para evitar que se acercaran ahora como lo detendría mientras eso sucedía Po estaba descansando sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo luego se despertó por un leve movimiento y era Su, que estaba abrazándolo

Po: hay mi amor sí que eres (la abraza cálidamente) ya tienes frio no

Su: (ronronea) sabes que siempre me ha gustado estar a tu lado mi amor lo sabes

Po: (acaricia su mejilla) eso lo se mejor que nadie hasta no querías que fuera a trabajar

Su: (algo celosa) avían muchas que de seguro te querían y no voy a permitirlo

Po: (sonríe nerviosamente mientras piensa: si supiera lo que sucedió con Song de seguro me mata)

Su: (ve sus ojos) cierto querido nunca me dijiste por que estabas con esa foto de Song que sucedió que hiciste con ella (muy celosa) no abras hecho algo y no me abras dicho

Po comenzó a rezar a los santo y a buda pero en eso Elí se levantó por alguna extraña razón sintió una fuerza levemente pero conocida algo no estaba bien mientras que los del ejercito de los inmortales estaban descansando algunos estirándose otros luchaban contra ellos probando sus fuerzas para el combate que se acercaría mientras aquello sucedía Tigresa estaba tomada por el cuello mientras la pantera la miraba con unos ojos fríos había prometido castigar a quien lastimo a Po y eso aria como tomaba a Tigresa con su mano derecha con la izquierda concentraba toda sus fuerzas

Dark: (mirándola con frialdad) lo siento su deseo es acabar con quienes le causaron dolor (aprieta su agarre) y tú le has causado mucho dolor a el

Tigresa: (tratándose de soltar) déjame tengo que verlo además (cierra sus ojos) no soy la culpable no me di cuenta de nada es culpa de Sain

Dark: (abre sus ojos en par en par) ese maldito leopardo sigue con vida luego que lo desterré creí que Elí se avía encargado de, el demonios (saca sus garras) entonces ten tu castigo Tigresa

?: No dejare que la toques Dark me has escuchado (dándole una patada) jamás la tocaras mientras yo siga con vida

Tan rápido como fue Dark salió volando por la patada de aquel extraño Dark solo se detuvo como si nada y observo unos ojos de color rubí y esa presencia ya la reconocía donde fuera así que solo vio como el extraño abrazaba a Tigresa en forma maternal algo que le hizo pensar con seriedad para luego levantarse en un chasquido de dedos sus serpientes desaparecieron mientras se acercaba asía Tigresa y el ser que la protegía la cual se colocó frente de ella como si se tratara de una Madre defendiendo a su cachorro mientras Dark se acercaba levanto la pierna y la hizo caer al suelo provocando la creación de llamas negras

?: (Golpea el suelo) crees que eso puede detenerme para protegerla Dark "llamas de luz"

Dark: crees que eso será suficiente sabes quién soy "explosión llameante oscura"

Y de nuevo las llamas salieron contras unas llamas blancas que representa la luz que choco contra las llamas negras ambas llamas combatían entre si ya que una tomo la forma de un tigre blanco y la otra de una pantera estaban luchando pero en una envestida ambas se mordieron y desaparecieron mientras Dark observaba como sus llamas avían sido extintas por aquel extraño que se empeñaba a proteger a Tigresa el solo comenzó a reírse a carcajada algo en él lo estaba motivando que estaba pasando dejo desconcertado a todo el mundo

Dark: (riéndose) jajaja lo sabía, sabía que eras tú no puedes engañarme cuanto tiempo (deja de reírse para ver al extraño) ha pasado desde que nos vimos no lo crees así

?: (Interrumpiéndolo) quiere decir que sabias de que yo estaba cerca cómo demonios

Dark: hablas enserio una del clan de la luz crees que no me daría cuenta y tu cachorro donde esta (sonríe) por eso la proteges porque te recuerda a ella no es así

?: (Algo asustada) no tiene nada que ver con el pasado Dark nada que ver con esa promesa

Dark: (mirando con seriedad) eso dices pero tú y yo sabes a qué es lo que nos referimos (mueve su cola de lado a lado) tú y yo sabemos que es lo que buscamos (frente a ella mirándola a los ojos) y sé que eres mujer no puedes ocultármelo

?: (Levemente sonrojada) sabes bien que aquello fue pasado además yo ya estaba con alguien (desvía su mirada) sea lo que paso sabes que ella no es (el hace que ella lo vea a los ojos) deja de hacer esto Dark que ganaras dime te conozco que aras

Dark no dijo nada solo de un salto término lejos de quien protegía a Tigresa y antes de irse solo dijo "tu castigo quedara de ultimo Tigresa y sabré que si lo que creo que es, es cierto lo sabré cuando nos enfrentemos" y sin nada más se fue y Tai Lung lo siguió como si nada aquel extraño miraba como Dark se iba por su tono de voz que era suave como el de una mujer todos dedujeron que lo era pero si era así por que usaba unas llamas medio raras blancas además por que protegía a Tigresa porque estaba al nivel que Dark además esa charla que tuvieron que significaba para ellos dos que

Tigresa: (se levanta) gracias por ayudarme pero dime porque me proteges quien eres

?: (No la ve) algo que no deberías saber hasta después de un tiempo Dark lo sabia

Shifu: (confundido) no comprendo como que el sabia puedes explicarte mejor

?: Dark sabía que yo saldría de mi escondite para proteger a Tigresa él lo sabia

Grulla: pero porque además por qué quieres proteger a Tigresa que sucede

?: (Ve el cielo) es algo que no pueden saber ni tu Tigresa no es el momento indicada para que lo sepas aun no

Tigresa: dime quien eres porque me ayudas que busca de mi (recordando) eres aquel que me mostro los recuerdo de Po no es así

?: (Se da la vuelta) ten cuidado no podre protegerte siempre así que adiós Tigresa

Nadie se dio cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que puso aquella extraña solo sus ojos rubí se pudieron ver nada más y sin nada más que decir desapareció del lugar dejando a todos confundido sobre todo a Tigresa que estaba pasando hay quien era esa encapuchada que quería realmente porque Dark hablaba como si ella ocultara algo muchas cosas no sabían que estaba sucediendo nadie podía dar crédito o decir algo en contra mientras la encapuchada se marchó o eso parecía no se avía ido tan lejos quedo mirando a Tigresa con una profunda tristeza

?: Deseo poder decirte toda la verdad Tigresa (golpea el árbol) Dark aun preguntas si lo que paso aquel día nunca dije una respuesta pero tu (ve que se marchan) no eres de los que olvidan eso quieres saber la verdad a cualquier costo

Era lo que podía decir a divisar a Tigresa y a los demás marcharse mientras que con Dark estaba caminando con frialdad en su mirada Tai Lung no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero sabía una cosa no tenía que hacerlo enojar si no volvería donde su alma fue sacada y no deseaba volver hay cuando se dio cuenta avía un gran número de leopardos leones tigres cuando Dark se dejó ver todos se arrodillaron mientras gritaban al unísono "bienvenido comándate Dark emperador del clan de los inmortales" ahora Tai Lung sabía que con quien estaba siguiendo era en sí mucho más fuerte que el pero noto algo a Po

Tai Lung: tu maldito panda como demonios estas aquí

Dark: (lo ve con frialdad) suficiente Tai Lung ponle un dedo encima y te envió al inframundo

Po: (confundido) oye porque esta Tai Lung con vida y donde fuiste

Dark: solo ver a una vieja amiga vámonos tenemos mucho que hacer me han escuchado (su clan asiente) acompaños Po

Y nos quedamos aquí XD el próximo será cumpliendo el primer deseo castigando a los enemigos? A que no adivinan que quiso decir con esto aunque yo creo que si XD nos veremos chicos se cuidan bay, bay n.n


End file.
